Cray Story (Not)
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Cardfight Vanguard is a game with various creatures that battle each other. This is the story of those creatures on their home planet of Cray . . . or not. This is instead the goofy tale of the planet of Cray. Join Dragonic Overlord in his quest to be as annoying as possible, all for the sake of living his life. Prepare for clones, ghosts, revivals, oh my.
1. Not

This is a parody of the lore of Cray. It does not follow the actual lore of Vanguard and instead follows its own logic.

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything that this chapter may reference

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world has become a place where card games can be seen played in nearly everywhere. The one game that has gotten the attention of the general public is a game known simply as Cardfight Vanguard.<strong>_

_**Far from being an ordinary card game, Vanguard has become somewhat of a way of life. Not that the game itself is a matter of life and death, but the game itself has become so recognized that there are many pro players of this game.**_

_**These pro players duke it out against each other for valuable prizes and the recognition that they want.**_

_**However . . . this is not that story.**_

_**This story, is the story of instead of the units that reside within the card game. This is the story of the units that reside in their planet, the planet Cray.**_

_**This is the story of what happens within the planet Cray, away from Earthling eyes.**_

_**In the planet Cray, there exists six nations. First is the United Sanctuary, where knights and deities reign supreme. Then is the Dark Zone, where the creatures of the night lurk in the shadows. Next is the Magallanica, rulers of the seas around. The Zoo nation, where the power of nature is strong, comes after. And for the most advance of the nations, we come to the Star Gate where not only resides creatures from the Planet Cray, but also aliens that have come to the planet.**_

_**Finally . . . we have the Dragon Empire.**_

_**Oh boy . . . The Dragon Empire.**_

_**And with that, our story begins.**_

* * *

><p>Within this world, battle is often seen between the different clans of the different nations.<p>

In the Dragon Empire, a civil war is currently happening. Two Dragon Empire clans, the Narukami, clan of the dragons of thunder, and the Kagero, clan of the dragons of fire, ready to do battle.

The Narukami is intent on defeating the Kagero and they near the stronghold of the Kagero clan.

And within the area in which the Kagero reside . . . their exists a certain castle.

A black robed dragon ran towards the throne room. "My lord, the Narukami near our gates. We're about to be attacked!" The dragon said to a red armored, with many spikes protruding throughout the armor, flame haired man who sat at a throne.

The red armored man basically ignored the black robed dragon.

"My Lord this is urgent, we must prepare for battle!" The black robed dragon pleaded once more but once again, was ignored by the man. "My Lord?"

"And this, and now this, and this." The man mumbled to himself, completely oblivious to the fact that his advisor was telling him something.

"OVERLORD!" The black robed dragon screamed at the red armored man, finally getting the attention that had been ignored, "What the heck are you doing!?"

The man looked up to face the gigantic black robed dragon, "Oh it's you Lawkeeper." The man said with a goofy smile, "I'm writing a petition to have our Dragon Dancers wear skimpier outfits!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The Dragonic Lawkeeper completely drooped his body and his jaw opened up in his surprise for how idiotic his Overlord was acting, "WHAT THE HELL!" Lawkeeper screamed at Overlord, "Your kingdom is being attacked and you're over here trying to make your dancers wear less clothes . . . YOUR PRIORITIES ARE SCREWED!"

"Eh?" Overlord blinked his eyes in confusion, "Are we getting attacked?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" Lawkeeper screamed into Overlord's face. "The Narukami are invading, we must do battle or else they will take us over!"

Overlord blinked his eyes in confusion and tilted his head. "I wonder why Vermy is attacking." Overlord said to himself and pondered on the thought.

Then it was Lawkeeper's turn to tilt his head in confusion, "Vermy?"

Overlord sprang off his throne. "All right then, rally the troops, we will meet Vermy's troops head on!"

Again, Lawkeeper was confused, "Who is Vermy?" He asked as Overlord jumped off the throne platform and landed on the ground with a huge thud.

Overlord chuckled and his eyes flashed yellow, "Let's do this thang, FLAME ON!" Flames that got bigger by the second engulfed the humanoid Overlord, transforming the what appeared to be human ruler into a gigantic red armored dragon wearing the spiky armor that he wore as a human. A bladed horn grew on this dragon's head and he let out a roar, "I, Dragonic Overlord, will wreck some rears!" He said with a huge chortle that echoed across the hall. "Let's go!" The now gigantic dragon Overlord ran out the castle.

Lawkeeper followed slowly, "Who's Vermy?"

Outside the castle, the Kagero troops filled with Demonic Dragon Mages, Dragon Knights, Wyvern Guards, Dragon Dancers, and many more units stood ready to face the intruders from the Narukami clan. Black clouds loomed over the castle grounds.

A black armored human dragon knight named Nehalem looked up into the sky and sighed upon seeing the dark clouds. "Well looks like a storm is brewing." Nehalem sighed and sat on his gigantic dragon partner.

On the ground, a human gunner named Garp conversed with Nehalem who stood on top of the dragon, "Well they are the Thunder Dragons after all, a storm is to be expected." Garp joked.

Nehalem sighed, "I hate storms."

Garp cackled then said, "And no one likes you." He said with a huge goofy grin running across his face. Nehalem growled at Garp. "Hey, I didn't make it up, everyone always seems to aim for you first."

"That's because I'm usually the one first in the front line, so of course everybody is going to aim for me first!" Nehalem bellowed towards Garp when all of a sudden a lightning bolt from the sky hit the ground between Garp and Nehalem's dragon. "They're here!"

Thunder crashed and a whole entire army marched towards the Kagero army. Leading the army was a dragon that looked nearly identical to Overlord, only with much brighter and colorful armor. This dragon held a Vajra in its left hand and a lance with its blade shaped like a lightning bolt in its right hand.

Garp whistled, "So the great Dragonic Kaiser decided to pay us a visit."

Nehalem solemnly said, "Vermillion . . . this could mean trouble."

The dragon that lead the Narukami army held the title of Dragonic Kaiser and its name is Vermillion, a name that is feared throughout all of Cray.

Well excluding Dragonic Overlord of course, who is now just entering the battlefield with Dragonic Lawkeeper behind.

Of course Overlord's reason for not fearing Vermillion has nothing to do with bravery.

Vermillion stabbed its spear into the ground, then pointed its right index finger at Overlord, "Overlord, today is the day I punish you for your inadequate performance!" Vermillion's voice boomed throughout the battlefield, the force of the shockwave from the voice even blowing some Kagero troops away. "As a general of the Dragon Empire, it is your duty to produce results. You were to take over a vital part of the United Sanctuary but for reasons unknown you failed your simple mission, and for that, you will be PUNISHED!"

"Hi Vermy-chan!" Overlord, ignoring everything Vermillion just said, waved to Vermillion, making everybody around the whole battlefield that wasn't himself fall to the ground and Vermillion's booming shockwave from its voice blowing away some fallen Kagero troops. "How have you been baby sis!"

"Sis!?" Lawkeeper yelped and got back up and pointed at the fallen Vermillion. "Isn't _he_ your brother!?"

Overlord turned confused to Lawkeeper, "Brother? I don't have a brother." Overlord then took out a tiny wallet from out of nowhere. He flipped the wallet over and showed Lawkeeper a picture, "See? This is Vermy-chan and me when we were babies!" Overlord squealed and pointed at a picture of what looked like tiny versions of Overlord and Vermillion.

Lawkeeper kept looking at the picture then bluntly said, "I can't tell what you're trying to get at."

"Just know Vermy-chan is my baby sister." Overlord said with a smile fit for a cat, despite the fact that he was a dragon.

Lawkeeper whistled, "And this whole time I thought the Kaiser was a man."

Overlord turned to the still fallen Vermillion, "So what brings you here Vermy-chan?" This time Lawkeeper fell to the floor due to Overlord's stupidity.

Vermillion sprang up and she bellowed at her idiot of an elder brother, "Did you not hear anything I've said!?" Vermillion stomped on the ground, "I'm here to invade you and your clan because of your idiocy!"

On the ground, Garp whistled and said to Nehalem, "Wow, and she was so formal before." Nehalem nodded in agreement.

Overlord tilted his head at Vermillion, "Oh? So you're invading me?"

Vermillion shrieked, "YES!" She drew her spear from the ground, "Now prepare yourself my idiot of a brother, you will feel the sting of lightning!"

Overlord nodded, "All right then, if it's a battle you want, then I'll . . . RAISE THE FLAG!" Overlord's shout did not create a shockwave the way Vermillion's shouts would but his shout did in fact silence everyone.

Lawkeeper stared confused at Overlord, "Huh?"

Vermillion was most confused by Overlord's words, "Uh . . . on what planet do people say 'Raise the Flag' before battle?"

Overlord then started waving a white flag that he raised from out of nowhere, "We surrender!" Overlord squealed, causing all of the Kagero and Narukami clan, including Vermillion and Lawkeeper, to fall on their backs.

An Old Dragon Mage on Vermillion's side yelped upon hitting the ground, "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Vermillion frantically got back up to help the Old Dragon Mage up, "I'm so sorry Grandpa, let me help you."

The Old Dragon Mage chortled as he was being helped up by Vermillion, who we can assume is the Old Dragon Mage's granddaughter (making Overlord a Grandson), "Ah you need not be sorry my dear, your brother is like that." The Old Dragon Mage looked at Overlord who was being punched by Lawkeeper as punishment for even attempting to surrender. "It certainly makes things more lively." The Old Dragon Mage chuckled loudly.

Vermillion looked at Overlord and watched as Lawkeeper grabbed Overlord's white flag pole and snapped the flag in half. "I suppose." Vermillion said, "But he's still an idiot that needs punishing." Vermillion swung her spear into a ready position.

"Do be careful deary," The Old Dragon Mage warned, "Your brother is very powerful, despite being who he is."

Vermillion grunted, "And I bet it's because he's that dumb that he can't control his strength."

The Old Dragon Mage nodded, "Perhaps, but it could also just be your brother is that naturally strong that nobody in the Dragon Empire can hope to match him." He said as Lawkeeper started stomping on Overlord.

Vermillion had a small sweat drop fall down from her head in embarrassment, "Are we sure about that?"

After getting beaten to a pulp by Lawkeeper, Overlord got up, with a bruised face. "Ok then Vermy-chan, if you want a fight, we the Kagero clan will fight!" He said with gusto.

Vermillion screamed upon looking at Overlord's beaten in face, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The Old Dragon Mage chuckled, "That was quite adorable my dear."

Vermillion sharply glared at Grandpa, "Don't start."

And with a boom of thunder from the sky, the battle began. Troops from both sides charged straight for each other . . . TO DO BATTLE!

Except for Overlord who came out with a portable stove. Though Lawkeeper would usually chew Overlord out for not taking the battle seriously, Lawkeeper was busy fighting in the frontlines and thus could not tend to Overlord.

Overlord set the stove on the ground and lit the stove with flames from his mouth. He took out strips of raw meat and placed them on his stove. He pulled a stylistic sword from of thin air and used the sword as a makeshift spatula to flip the meat over. Once the meat was fully cooked, Overlord stuffed the meat into his mouth, "So good." Overlord squealed upon swallowing.

Vermillion prepared an attack, "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" And she rained thunder from the sky.

Nehalem yelled when he saw the lightning coming from the sky, "LOOK OUT!" Then he got struck, Garp got struck, and Overlord almost got struck, except Overlord grabbed a red Wyvern Machine, who was being piloted by a white armored dragonman named Barri, and used the machine to block, shocking Barri in the process. Nehalem, Garp, and Barri got taken out of the battle.

Nehalem, Garp, and Barri's ghosts starting flying away towards the sky. "We're dead." Nehalem ghost said in monotone. "Rushing the Kaiser was a bad move wasn't it?"

"Yep!" Garp ghost grinned, "Oh well, we'll be back next time, right Barri?" Barri ghost nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" Barri ghost nodded again.

Afterward finishing the meat, Overlord took out ingredients to make a new dish. "It's ramen time!" Overlord exclaimed as he threw noodles into a pot. Overlord sat down calmly and cooked as the soldiers around him fought. One Thunderstorm Dragoon flew towards Overlord but Overlord simply swatted the Dragoon away. Once Overlord finished cooking his ramen, he took the pot and poured the foot into a bowl he pulled out of nowhere. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and slurped up the noodles with gusto.

A row of Narukami soldiers stood in front of Vermillion as Lawkeeper was preparing his assault towards Vermillion. "You think you soldiers can stop me?" Lawkeeper roared and cage of flames enveloped all the soldiers in front of Vermillion, taking them away. "It is foolish to guard your Vanguard against me!" Lawkeeper threw his black robe off and his wings blazed up, "I've cleared a path, and now I'm coming for you!" Flaming claws emerged from Lawkeeper's hands and he flew towards Vermillion. "NOW FALL!" Lawkeeper swung his claws at Vermillion.

Vermillion took Lawkeeper's attack head on.

"What!?" Lawkeeper was in total shock seeing his attack not affect Vermillion at all.

"I wouldn't be the Kaiser if I couldn't take such an attack like that!" Vermillion roared and lightning rained down from the sky.

"I will meet your lightning with my flames!" Lawkeeper shouted and his body began burning up. Lawkeeper's flames and Vermillion's lightning clashed against each other. The force of the attacks blew away many of the soldiers from both sides. Soldiers flew all over the battlefield, being blown between the two sides depending on who, between Vermillion and Lawkeeper, was exerting more power.

Though Lawkeeper is a powerful fighter, he is only the Lawkeeper. Vermillion is the Kaiser and thus Lawkeeper's flames eventually could not keep up with Vermillion's lightning and Vermillion's power zapped Lawkeeper. Lawkeeper screamed as he kept getting struck by lightning from the sky. The constant bombardment threw Lawkeeper to the ground. Lawkeeper hitting the ground caused a huge quake which blasted a bunch of debris off from the surface. Huge chunks of rocks flew all over the battlefield alongside the flying soldiers and ground bounded soldiers had to dodge the incoming rocks.

One giant rock smashed Overlord's bowl of ramen from his hand and the bowl crashed on the ground, breaking apart and all the ramen that Overlord cooked flew all over the place. Overlord sat motionless as Lawkeeper flew over and crashed into a nearby mountain.

All the while, Overlord ignored the battle that was going on, some soldiers even slipping on the spilled soup from Overlord's shattered bowl, and kept looking at the empty space in which his bowl used to be.

Tears started flowing down Overlord's eyes, flames began to erupt from his mouth, his wings blazed up and started burning everyone around him, and he stood up and roared to the heavens! Overlord took his sword and began running towards Vermillion, all the while swatting away every soldier that got in the way whether they be human, dragons, or demons.

Far away from the battlefield, a group of female dancers wearing dragon ornaments watched as Overlord went on a rampage. "There he goes." Said the Dragon Dancer named Monica. "Once Overlord goes into his Eternal Flame mode, no one can stop him."

The Dragon Dancer named Barbara nodded, "He's going to keep standing and attacking till he gets to his final target."

The Dragon Dancer named Therese shook her head, "Well unless something gets in his way."

Nehalem ghost flew towards the Dragon Dancers and began explaining more in depth about the state Overlord was in, "The Eternal Flame, a powerful technique from our Dragonic Overlord. Though a powerful skill, it can be easily stopped if the opponent's defenses are strong enough. But if not, our Overlord will be able to destroy a whole entire army if he wanted to. That is why despite being such an idiot of a ruler, he's still feared throughout the land."

Monica turned to look at Nehalem ghost, and she screamed. "GHOST!" She said slamming Nehalem ghost to the ground and stomping on Nehalem ghost. "GHOST, GHOST, GHOST!" She shrieked and kept stepping on the ghost who felt all the pain. She then ran to Barbara and cried and blubbered gibberish into Barbara's chest.

Nehalem ghost groaned and Garp ghost flew to Nehalem ghost, "Like I said, no one likes you, isn't that right Barri?" Barri ghost nodded.

Nehalem ghost growled, "Shut up."

Overlord using his Eternal Flame skill managed to rush up to Vermillion. Vermillion stood at ready for her brother's attack, "Don't think hitting me will be easy brother, play with lightning and you'll get shocked!"

The Old Dragon Mage tapped Vermillion shoulder's, getting Vermillion's attention, "That's 'play with fire and you'll get burned' my dear."

"Whatever." Vermillion said as Overlord tackled Vermillion to the ground and the Old Dragon Mage side stepped to the other side.

Vermillion prepared to battle Overlord on the ground but then Overlord slammed his head into Vermillion's breast plate and began bawling. Vermillion was confused.

"VERMY-CHAN!" Overlord cried, "My ramen is wasted!"

Befuddled, Vermillion looked at her crying brother, and couldn't think of fighting anymore.

"It was such good food too." Overlord cried. "It's all wasted now because of some rock. Hold me Vermy-chan!" Overlord gripped Vermillion tightly and slammed his head into Vermillion's breast plate.

Vermillion grunted as Overlord grabbed a bit too tight, and Overlord's bladed horn was starting to pierce through her breast plate. She patted Overlord's head, "There, there, you big baby. It'll be better."

"Really?" Overlord looked at Vermillion with giant watery yellow eyes.

Vermillion sighed and helped Overlord up. She dusted herself and grabbed Overlord's hand. "Fine, I surrender." Vermillion said as the Old Dragon Mage began waving Overlord's white flag around. "As the loser of the battle, I'll go make a celebratory dinner for you."

"You serious?" Overlord stopped crying and asked, with him being befuddled this time. Vermillion nodded and Overlord gave his huge goofy grin to Vermillion, "You're the best Vermy-chan!" Then he began dragging Vermillion all the way to the Kagero castle.

All the while the troops from both sides watched as the Overlord and the Kaiser made their way to the castle, and they all asked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

The Old Dragon Mage chuckled as he continued waving his Grandson's white flag around, "Those two, even as grown dragons, still can't keep away from each other."

The Thunderstorm Dragoon who got swatted away from Overlord flew up to the Old Dragon Mage and asked, "Why are you still waving the white flag?"

The Old Dragon Mage gave a goofy smile very much like the one Overlord gives and cackled. "Because it's fun!"

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, Vermillion went to the kitchen, and found that it was too small for her dragon body. "Big brother, what is the meaning of this?"<p>

Overlord smiled, "It's because being human is fun!" Flames then engulfed his body, this time shrinking until he took on his red armored human form. "That's why I have the kitchen human sized!"

Vermillion then pointed out, "you had a giant stove out in the battlefield though."

Overlord gave a smile fit for a cat and said, "That's because that's my personal portable stove."

Vermillion sighed, "Whatever." And lightning engulfed her, shrinking her till she transformed into a woman with long black hair, wearing armor that looked very much like the armor she was wearing in her dragon form, but much more form fitting, and had a long dress with slits to show off her legs.

Garp ghost whistled, "Man, the Kaiser is a babe! She should take on that form much more often."

Monica saw the trio of ghosts and she screamed, "GHOSTS!" She then pulled out a bunch of guns from out of nowhere and began open firing on Nehalem ghost.

"Why me?" Nehalem ghost asked in a monotone as the bullets hit him.

"No one likes you Nehalem, isn't that right Barri?" Garp ghost asked and Barri ghost nodded.

"You're just nodding to every question aren't you?" Nehalem ghost snarked at Barri ghost but this time Barri ghost shook his head.

Vermillion pushed any hair that got in the way of her eyesight away and looked at her human formed brother, who had a red face due to blushing. "What is it?" She asked and started rubbing her face, "Is there something stuck on me?"

Overlord then smiled and gave his sister two thumbs up, "You're a total babe sis!" He said which completely took Vermillion by surprise. "You should take on that form more."

Garp ghost cackled, "See even Overlord agrees." He said as Monica began vacuuming Nehalem ghost.

Vermillion blushed and turned away, "W-w-what are you talking about, I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

Overlord then hugged his sister from behind, "Which is why I think you're a total babe!" Overlord cackled. All the while, Vermillion's face became even brighter than her bright red armor. "You should switch that armor out for a dancer outfit and become one of my dragon dancers. I'm trying to petition for the dragon dancers to get more skimpier outfits."

Vermillion pinched Overlord's hand, making him yelp. "Why are you telling me, your sister, all this!?" Vermillion yelled at her brother.

Overlord then asked, "Why are you so flustered over this? Didn't we promise we'd married each other when we were kids?"

Vermillion's face became completely red, "You're still going on about that!? We were kids back then! We didn't even know what marriage was!"

Overlord cackled and gripped his sister tightly, "Oh come on, don't be like that sis. I even bought you a real engagement ring." Overlord pulled out a black box from out of nowhere and inside was a ring with a huge diamond.

Vermillion pinched Overlord's other hand, stepped on his foot, making him back off, and Vermillion stormed for the exit, "forget I ever said that I was going to make you a celebratory dinner!"

Overlord screamed, "OH NOES!" Overlord then ran to his sister and grabbed her by her legs, making her fall. "I want to eat your cooking!"

"EEK!" Vermillion shrieked and kicked her brother's face with the high heel of her shoe, "Don't look up my dress!"

"It's your fault for making that part of your human form!" Overlord retorted.

Garp ghost shrugged, "And those two are the leaders of the Kagero and Narukami clan, ladies and gentlemen." He said as Monica began hitting Nehalem ghost with a fly swatter.

_**And so, the story of Cray begins. Many more stories await on this planet away from Earth. This story of the Dragon Empire is only the beginning. Do you dare venture on to the rest of Cray?**_

Overlord kept dragging his sister by her leg, "Come on, let's give the readers what they want!" He said with huge grin on his face.

"I don't think the readers want us to end up together!" She said kicking her brother's face with her other heel.


	2. One

(This was written with the intent of being an April Fools story. I do not own anything that this chapter references.)

**I own this stuff. Because I'm the boss. Deal with it :3**

* * *

><p>In the Dragon Empire, there exists one of the hottest hot springs to exist throughout the entirety of Planet Cray. Due to the super hot nature of the spring, denizens of Cray from around the world come to this spot in order to partake in public bathing.<p>

One such denizen, is an old man, who isn't even in the bath yet but is trying to peek through a hole through the wooden wall that separates the bath from the outside world. With him is the ever familiar spiky armored flame headed Overlord prancing around in human form. "Hai Master Dauntless!" Overlord exclaimed and made a face that looked like :D.

The old man which Overlord called Dauntless yelped and looked at Overlord, "OH NOT YOU!" He began to run when Overlord all of a sudden grabbed the old man by the leg.

"I gots pictures of Monica, some fun ones for that matter." Overlord said making a kitty face like such :3.

Dauntless then regained his composure and looked at Overlord sternly, "You see it's all in the technique."

Overlord shook his head, "Not looking for lessons today Master, I just wanted to know what you were doing."

Dauntless then pointed at the hole in the wooden wall, "Why I'm trying to look through the forbidden wall, where paradise awaits!" Smoke and blood came out of his nostrils, "I am PEEKING!" Then Dauntless rushed to the hole to peek.

Overlord scratched his head, "But Master, I thought you were into women?"

Dauntless replied, "I AM!"

Overlord then pointed out, "But that's the men's side."

An icy wind despite the heat of the hottest spring in Cray blew over and froze Dauntless in place. Dauntless then pulled back and rubbed his eyes, "I did not need to see that." Dauntless moaned. "So many dreams, crushed."

Overlord patted Dauntless on the back, "Anyway, if you want to peek, there's a spot that's awesome from the men's side." Overlord exclaimed, "We'll never be caught!"

Dauntless then instantly transformed into his dragon form and he bellowed, "BRING IT ON!" He said as blood and smoke kept spurting out of his nostrils.

Overlord sweat dropped and said, "At this rate I think you're going to die by blood loss before we even do anything." Overlord said with his kitty face that looked like such :3.

And so, Master and Pupil went over to the men's side, in their quest to look through the greatest of all holes, the view into paradise.

Except when they went inside they found a white helmeted (but naked except a towel) man trying to peek through the hole.

"HEY YOU!" Dauntless yelled, "Do you know how improper that is!"

"Says Master Roshi." Overlord chirped with a happy face like :D.

"Who?" Dauntless asked and Overlord just shrugged.

The white helmeted man turned around, revealing himself to be, "You dare interrupt me, Blaster Blade, hero of Cray, in my quest for PARADISE!" This man, named Blaster Blade, fired up his eyes all of a sudden.

Overlord then chirped, "Yes." While making a kitty face like :3.

The fire in Blaster Blade's eyes dimmed, "Ok then, there's more holes over here so the view is nice." Blaster Blade said with a wide open smile very much like Overlord's smile that looked like :D.

Dauntless then fell into the water, "That's it? That's the famous hero?"

Overlord then replied, "What, did you really think that as a man he's going to stop other men from getting a peek into paradise?"

Dauntless replied, "I would think that would be the chivalrous thing to do."

Overlord patted his old master, "But you're not chivalrous." Overlord pointed out with his :D smile. "You're Master Roshi."

"Who?" Dauntless asked and Overlord just shrugged.

Blaster Blade then urged the two dragons to come closer, "Come you two, the view is starting to get good!" Overlord quickly went over and Dauntless followed.

Overlord then asked, "So, where's your brother, Blaster Dark? Isn't he usually around you?"

Blaster Blade replied, "He didn't want to come. Said something about how he was on a date with his girlfriend, Nemain, or something."

Overlord nodded, "Man she's quite the beauty." Then he began drooling, "Blaster Dark is so lucky."

Dauntless then cackled, "But I bet that she cannot match up to Monica!" Which Overlord then showed off a picture of Nemain that he pulled out of nowhere. "Man . . . is that her regular clothes!?"

Blaster Blade then said, "Whatever the case, I'm all alone and I got nobody with me."

Overlord then patted Blaster Blade on the back, "That's so sad."

Blaster Blade tilted his head at Overlord, "Why? I killed all my companions." Blaster Blade said with a psychotic smile. "They wouldn't let me come here so I just killed them all."

Then a couple of ghosts flew by Blaster Blade and wailed, "Why do you do this to us Blaster Blade." Which Blaster Blade simply swung a sword and sliced the ghosts.

Blaster Blade smiled, "See, all gone."

Dauntless shivered despite the heavy heat, "I'm scared of this one."

Overlord looked at Dauntless confused, "Why, he's fun."

"THAT'S FUN!?" Dauntless pointed at Blaster Blade who simply waved at Dauntless.

"Well it would be more fun, if Blaster Dark was around." Overlord said.

"Yep, he's so fun to mess around with." Blaster Blade said then chortled which Overlord followed.

And then someone came up from under the water. "Who is fun to mess around with?" Said a black helmeted and armored man who just came out of the water.

Overlord and Blaster Blade jumped back in fear, "GYAH! BLASTER DARK!" Overlord and Blaster Blade screamed.

"I thought you were having a date with Nemain." Overlord said.

"I was." Blaster Dark replied, then pointed at the wall, "And right now she's taking a bath over there, and from what I see, I see an old man-"

"HEY!" Dauntless yelled, "I take offense to that."

"An idiotic Overlord-"

Overlord chirped, "That's me." He said happily.

"And my own BROTHER trying to look through the other side!" Blaster Dark bellowed into Blaster Blade's face, but then Blaster Blade placed a finger on Blaster Dark's lips.

"Hold on, who did you say was on the other side?" Blaster Blade asked.

"I said Nemain is . . ." And then Blaster Dark found Blaster Blade looking through the hole, "LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMB BROTHER!" Blaster Dark pulled out a giant black sword and swung it, which both Overlord and Blaster Blade dodged.

"Man, there's so much steam, I can't even see any bods in this." Blaster Blade asked.

"Steam, the enemy of men." Overlord said with a kitty smile like :3.

Dauntless on the other hand, was so close to the tip of Blaster Dark's sword that Dauntless was beginning to fear for his life. "You youngsters get your head in the game!" He yelled, "I may be old but I still got hundreds of years still left in me!"

"No you don't." Overlord said with a kitty smile like :3, "You're going to die next year."

"Who told you that?" Dauntless asked.

Overlord took out a piece of paper from out of nowhere, "This fortune teller." Overlord said.

Dauntless pointed at the piece of paper, "That's . . . just a piece of paper. And it's blank."

Overlord then held the paper over his ear, "He says you're dumb." Overlord said.

"IT CAN TALK!?" Dauntless chirped, "And it's a he!?"

Blaster Blade then grabbed Blaster Dark by Dark's armor, "What are you doing?" Blaster Dark asked, and in a flash all of a sudden all of his armor was flung away from his body. "GYAH!"

Blaster Blade exclaimed, "It's a public bath, you gots to not wear clothes in here!"

Blaster Dark shrieked and dove down into the water to hide his body. He poked his head out from the water and yelled, "You're the worst brother, Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade shook his head, "It is you who is the worst Blaster Dark. You have no manners. In the bath, everyone must be in the nude, EVERYONE!"

Overlord nodded, "Yep." He gave a thumbs up."

Dauntless yawned, "Man, this is boring, I'm going to look through the other side." He was about to peek through a hole when all of a sudden, all four heard footsteps walking into the bath on their side.

"OH NOES!" Overlord yelped, "HIDE!" Overlord grabbed his old master and Blaster Blade grabbed his brother and all of them hid behind a rock.

"GACK!" Blaster Dark gagged, "At least give me a towel!"

Blaster Blade then said, "Why? We're in text form, it's not like people can see you."

Blaster Dark then yelled, "But since this is Vanguard related, they can easily just imagine stuff! Now gimme your towel!" Blaster Dark grabbed Blaster Blade's towel off of Blaster Blade's waist and wrapped it around himself, then he realized, "Oh great, now you don't have one."

Blaster Blade chirped, "We'll share." He said with a smile like :D.

"NO!" Blaster Dark bellowed.

Dauntless then pointed out, "You know, why are we even hiding?"

Overlord answered, "Because our cover cannot be blown."

Blaster Blade continued, "That's how spies do it." Both Blaster Blade and Overlord made poses they thought were fit for spies.

Dauntless drooped in confusion while Blaster Dark face palmed himself. "These two are like made for each other."

The four peeked out from over the rock and found two people walking into the waters. "Come on Nehalem, get in." Said the voice of one of them.

Nehalem groaned and said to the other one, "I don't really like the water Garp."

"Come on Nehalem!" Garp grabbed Nehalem and pulled Nehalem into the water, "What's the harm in getting wet."

Dauntless moaned, "Man, it's two men!"

Overlord then asked, "This is the men's side, what did you think was going to happen?"

Dauntless looked at the naive Overlord then shook his head, "Never mind."

Garp then blushed, which made Blaster Blade said, "What kind of man makes that face!?"

Blaster Dark groaned and slapped the back of his brother's head, "Obviously him."

"Actually Nehalem." Garp said, totally not noticing the four men behind a rock a few feet away. "I . . . kind of like you."

The four behind the rock froze while all of a sudden Nehalem's face turned bright red. "Eh?" Nehalem said.

"EH!?" The four behind the rock all shouted in their heads.

"I've always, always liked you Nehalem." Garp said holding Nehalem's shoulders. "Always."

Nehalem blinked his eyes in confusion then frantically said, "Whoa, WHOA THERE! I don't swing that way, I totally do not swing that way!"

Garp then smiled, "That's ok, because I'm actually a girl."

The four behind the rock froze due to an icy wind while Nehalem's nose began to heat up. And then Overlord and Blaster Blade both jumped out and shouted, "THAT'S INDECENT!" Overlord yelled while shooting flames from his mouth while Blaster Blade was discharging energy from his sword.

"GYAH!" Dauntless and Blaster Dark yelped and had to dodge the two angry hypocrites' attacks, which hit the wall behind them. The wall creaked and began to fall down. "OH SHOOT."

"RUN!" Blaster Dark screamed and he and Dauntless ran out from the rock, while Garp and Nehalem just fled the scene.

Overlord and Blaster Blade found Blaster Dark and Dauntless running away then found the wall falling towards them. "WELL THAT SMARTS." Both of them said in unison and were smashed by the wall.

A heavy mist took over the area and once it cleared, both sides, the men and women, had people looking at each other.

The men froze in shock, while the women all turned bright red upon being seen by the men.

Overlord noticed a familiar someone on the other side, his sister Vermillion, now in her human form without any sort of clothing on except a towel. "Hi Vermy-chan." Overlord chirped and waved to the Kaiser. "You're looking good over there!"

Vermillion growled and clenched her fist, "Overlord . . . you care to explain what you were doing over there?"

Overlord tilted his head in confusion, "Eh?"

Another person, Dragon Dancer Monica, noticed Dauntless and she pointed the old dragon, "Master Dauntless, I thought better of you, how could you be so horrible!?" Monica began crying.

Then Dauntless looked around and realized Master Dauntless was him, "QUE!? Wait a minute, I didn't even do anything due to these dumbos over here!" Dauntless pointed at Overlord and Blaster Blade.

"But you did have some bad intents." Blaster Dark pointed out, but then he found someone right in front of his face, his girlfriend, Skull Witch, Nemain. "Eh . . . hi honey." Blaster Dark stammered and nervously said.

"Blaster Dark, darling," Nemain said sultrily, then she slapped Blaster Dark's face, "You are the WORSE!" Nemain then walked away to exit the baths.

Blaster Dark ran after Nemain, "Wait a minute, honey, I DIDN'T DO AND MEAN ANYTHING!" Blaster Dark ran past the other women inside the women's bath and chased after Nemain.

Blaster Blade looked around, and all the girls that saw Blaster Blade shrieked upon being seen by Blaster Blade. "Man, I can't see anything beyond this mist." Then he cackled, "Oh well, at least I don't have a girl to chew me out."

"Oh you're going to have far worse." Vermillion bellowed and pulled out her spear. Storm clouds brewed over the baths.

"This is not looking good." Dauntless said then looked at Overlord, "Should we flee?" He asked the Overlord.

Overlord gave a thumbs up, "Why would we, this is going to be fun." He said with a :D face.

"How is this fun!?" Dauntless yelled.

"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Vermillion announced and three giant lightning bolts rained from the heavens and zapped Overlord, Dauntless, and Blaster Blade.

"WHEE!" Overlord and Blaster Blade squealed.

"I SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME!" Dauntless Drive Dragon cried.

And then afterwards, Dauntless Drive Dragon and Blaster Blade began floating away, as they became ghosts. "NO!" Dauntless Drive Dragon ghost screamed as he floated away. "I still had many years ahead of me!"

"No you didn't." Blaster Blade Spirit said, "You were pretty old, you were going to croak at any time."

"SO MEAN!" Dauntless Drive Dragon ghost bellowed.

Then Blaster Blade said, "Look on the bright side, with how you look right now what with you being all white and all, you can dominate people. You get it? Eh? Eh?"

Dauntless Drive Dragon ghost looked at Blaster Blade Spirit and said, "That's not funny."

After the whole fiasco, Overlord managed to survived the ordeal and was lying outside the bath, clad in his red armor. Overlord woke up then looked towards the sky to find Blaster Blade Spirit and Dauntless Drive Dragon ghost flying away. "You fought well soldiers, now rest in peace." Overlord gave the two phantoms a salute.

"Don't worry, I'll be back next time!" Blaster Blade Spirit said while waving good bye to Overlord.

"Those Monica pictures weren't worth it." Dauntless Drive Dragon ghost groaned.

Overlord then fell back, as the effects of the Vermillion Thunderbolt had hit him pretty hard.

Vermillion, now clad in her armor, ran over to Overlord and held him by the head, "Oh you poor thing." Vermillion said stroking her brother's cheek. She found Overlord snoring as she kept stroking his cheeks. "You know, if you wanted to see, you didn't have to be so aggressive." Vermillion said with a tender smile. "You're pretty cute when you want to do things like this." She, Overlord's sister, said. She then moved her hands over Overlord's lips. "I'm curious . . . how do these feel." She said. Then she puckered her lips, and came closer and closer to Overlord's lips.

Overlord's eyes then shot open and found Vermillion's puckered lips coming up towards him.

"MAMAMIA!" Overlord screamed and all of a sudden found himself in bed. He then realized . . . everything was a dream. Then Overlord said, "Wait a minute . . . WHY DID I WAKE UP AT THE GOOD PART!?" Overlord groaned then went back to bed. "That's not fair." He moaned then turned his head to his left, and found Vermillion sleeping in his bed. "Whoa . . . this is a nice development." Overlord tried remembering why Vermillion would be in bed with him, but then he thought . . . "Meh, she's a Tsundere, I bet she does this from time to time, sneaking into my castle and just getting in." Overlord laid his head back, "Now then, time to go back to sleep." He said, satisfied that he had a companion in bed with him.

That was until he heard a man's snore coming from his right. Overlord turned, and found Blaster Blade in bed.

Overlord screamed, waking Blaster Blade up-

And Blaster Blade screamed and shot up, and found himself alone in his room. "Whoa." Blaster Blade rubbed his eyes. "What a dream. And if that was my dream why couldn't I see anything at all!?" Blaster Blade groaned and laid on his bed. "Stupid steam, always got to ruin everything." Blaster Blade then heard a moan coming from his side, and the moan sounded an awful lot like Nemain's voice. "Whoa, what happened?" Blaster Blade then chuckled, "Oh man, is there an affair going on?" Blaster Blade then turned . . .

And found Blaster Dark sleeping in bed. Blaster Dark snored again . . . and said snore really sounded like a woman's,

Blaster Blade lost all color in his skin and fell back. "Man and I thought things were getting good." Blaster Blade then looked at his sleeping brother. Blaster Blade gulped, then puckered his lips and went towards Blaster Dark's lips.

Blaster Dark then opened his eyes, and he screamed upon seeing Blaster Blade's lip touch-

And Blaster Dark shot up from bed, and found himself actually all alone. Blaster Dark then screamed again. "What kind of dream was that!?" Blaster Dark yelped. He rubbed his eyes to make sure if he was back in reality, "Man I cannot let Nemain know about this." Blaster Dark laid back, "She's going to tease me to no end." He then heard a girly snore, very much like Nemain's voice, coming from his side. "Oh now, I didn't expect you to be in bed." Blaster Dark said expecing Nemain . . . but found an old man next to him.

Said old man was Dauntless Drive Dragon in human form. Dauntless woke up, then both he and Blaster Dark screamed to the heavens-

And Vermillion, in her human form, woke up from her bed. She looked around and pinched herself, "OW!" She yelped, realizing that it was in fact reality. She blushed and covered her eyes, "Oh how shameful, I can't believe I would even dream of this stuff." She shook her head, "I mustn't let anyone know about this, I have my reputation as Kaiser to worry about." She laid down in bed, turned to make sure no one was around (there wasn't) and then got back up. "You know what, I need to write this stuff down, this stuff is golden." She said and her nose began to bleed. "I need the whole world to know about this and how cute Overlord is." She squealed then realized what she said, "What am I even saying? He's my brother for Nehalem's sake!" Vermillion got out of bed, then rushed to her computer, "The wonders of the internet, where we can all be anonymous! They'll never figure out it's me." Vermillion chuckled and her nose began to bleed. She opened up her word processor, and tried figuring out how she was going to begin the story. She then had an eureka moment, "I got it!" Her fingers went flying across the keyboard, and the words she wrote:

'I own this stuff. Because I'm the boss. Deal with it :3'


	3. Definitely Not

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**

* * *

><p>The Narukami stronghold stands at the top of the largest hill in the Dragon Empire. It is a castle that establishes the power the Narukami has over the whole entire empire.<p>

But even the greatest of empires have their own rebellions from time to time.

In front of the castle, stood two dragons. One on his hind legs and the other on all four. The one standing straight was red in color and the other was blue. Both of them had very rugged looks, as if the two had been in many battles together.

The red one was named Big Bang Knuckle Dragon. Famous for for his very rough attitude. He has a very high body count even for the Empire's standards . . . only none of them in actual war since all he ever does is just brawl around the country.

The blue one was named Big Bang Slash Dragon. Famous for his just as rough attitude. He's pretty much Knuckle's pet.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PET ORA!?" Slash bellowed. "I'm just as important as Knuckle here, so don't you forget it, ORA!"

The pair also have a habit of constantly saying 'Ora' for no discernible reason.

"Yeah, ora, get out here and fight us Vermillion, ora." Knuckle said while he and Slash danced around menacingly in front of the entrance the castle. "You're obsolete ora, just retire already ora."

"Yeah." Slash continued. "We gonna bust some caps yo ora, you ain't seen nothing yet ora."

"Yeah." A different red dragon wearing a black long coat and a black cap said. "So come on out baby, ora, and we'll have ourselves a party ora!"

"ORA!" All three dragons cheered while pumping their fists into the sky. And then Knuckle and Slash realized they had a third member on their side.

The two Big Bang Dragons turned and found the other red dragon who was wearing black. "WHO ARE YOU!?" The two Big Bang Dragons shouted. "ORA!" Can't forget the 'ora' after all.

"Me ora?" The other red dragon said. "You mean you don't recognize me ora?"

"What's with those calm Oras? ORA!" Knuckle shouted.

"And how the heck do you expect us to recognize a stranger, ora!" Slash shouted.

The other red dragon picked his ear. "Man your dog is annoying." He said to Knuckle.

Slash then lunged towards the other red dragon, "I'M NOT A DOG . . . ORA!" The other red dragon took off his cap and then whipped Slash with the cap. Slash went flying into Knuckle's arms, who helped Slash back onto the ground, and when they both prepared to fight the other red dragon, they realized who the red dragon was. "It's master Overlord, ORA!" The two Big Bang Dragons shouted.

The other red dragon was none other then Dragonic Overlord of the Kagero clan. They too also have a strong grip in the empire, with a castle that matches up to the Narukami household. Unfortunately for the Kageros . . .

"So what we doing in front of my sister's house anyway?" Overlord asked after putting his cap back on.

The Kagero's leader is a bit of a dumb one.

"It looks like fun!" Overlord exclaimed with a very cheerful smile.

"Why'd you drop the Ora?" Slash asked.

"Oh right." Overlord cleared his throat up. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" He said while rapid punching both Knuckle and Slash.

"WRONG ORA . . . ORA!" Knuckle and Slash bellowed as they went flying and impacted onto the ground.

After a few minutes as everyone recovered, Knuckle and Slash explained what they were doing to Overlord, until Slash realized, "Wait a minute ora, why are we telling all this to him ora!?"

Knuckle also realized the same thing, "That's right, as Vermillion's brother, there's no way he'll ever help us with our little rebellion!"

"Why not?" Overlord asked. "I mean it sounds like fun, I even get to dress up like those Bancho I see on Earth all the time!" He cackled maniacally.

"What's Earth?" Slash asked.

"You dropped your Ora." Overlord remarked all while ignoring Slash's question.

Slash nodded then faced Knuckle, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Slash said while rapid punching Knuckle.

"WHY IS THIS A THING ORA!?" Knuckle screamed as he went flying and impacted on the ground, "And why'd you punch? Your name is Slash!"

"Oh right, ora." Slash nodded then prepared his claws to rapid slash Knuckle.

"NO NEED TO DEMONSTRATE ORA!" Knuckle screamed and ran back into position and faced Overlord, "So, if you think it's fun, will you join us Ora?"

Overlord nodded. "ORA!" He bellowed, "Come out here Vermillion, ORA!"

"ORA!" Knuckle and Slash shouted while pumping their hands into the air.

"You're obsolete granny ora!" Slash shouted.

"Anything you can do, we can do better ora!" Knuckle bellowed to the heavens.

"You haven't been giving me kisses and hugs like you used to, ora!" Overlord shouted, garnering some confused looks from Knuckle and Slash. "What?"

"Why would you care about getting kisses and hugs from your own sister?" Knuckle asked.

"You dropped your 'Ora'." Overlord noted, all while ignoring Knuckle's question.

Knuckle nodded then faced Slash ready to do something, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Only for Slash to start shouting while rapid punching Knuckle away.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY!?" Knuckle screamed as he went flying, and impacted into a heavily armored Crimson dragon. Knuckle got back up and dusted himself, "So sorry about that." Knuckle politely said. "Hope nothing happened to you." He said while bowing to the Crimson dragon.

Overlord whistled, "Ooh, I didn't know you were actually friendly." He commented.

Knuckle then placed on a mean face and started bellowing at the Crimson Dragon, "ORA! Who the heck do you think you are for being in the way of my trajectory, ora! I hope you're ready to pay for your crimes, ORA!"

"Oh I'm ready." The Crimson Dragon said while cracking her knuckles. "At least after you tell me what you are doing here."

"Huh!" Knuckle snarled, "And why do I have to listen to you ORA!?"

"ORA!" Slash yelped then ran up to Knuckle, "You've got some bad company bro!"

"Huh?" Knuckle snarled at Slash. "What bad company?"

"Look at who you are talking to." Slash pointed at the Crimson Dragon. Knuckle looked at the Crimson Dragon. "That's the one they call the 'other' Dragonic Kaiser of the empire."

Knuckle and Slash looked at the Crimson Dragon who kept glaring at the two Big Bang Dragons. The two Big Bang Dragons felt smaller and smaller upon the Crimson Dragon's overbearing glare.

"Dragonic Kaiser CRIMSON!" Knuckle and Slash both screamed in agony. "ORA!"

"What an original name that is." Overlord said while giving a very blank smile and thumbs up.

Then the doors to the castle opened up, and another heavily armored dragon, this one colored Vermillion, came walking out.

"O M G!" Knuckle and Slash screamed upon seeing the leader of the Narukami, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, stepping out of the castle.

"You're doing it wrong!" Overlord shouted to Knuckle and Slash. "It's not, O M G, it's O R A. ORA!"

"SHUT UP KORA!" Knuckle and Slash screamed at Overlord.

"Like I said it's not Kora, it's-" Overlord said right as Vermillion pointed her spear at Overlord's back and began zapping him. "O-O-O-O-O-ORA!" Overlord fainted.

"BANCHOLORD!" Knuckle and Slash screamed as Overlord fell to the ground.

Overlord brought his hand up slowly and gave a thumbs up, "Nice nickname." Overlord said while grinning, then fainted.

"OH MY GOD!" Knuckle screamed. "They killed Bancholord!"

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Slash screamed as Vermillion walked over to Crimson.

Vermillion and Crimson stared at each other, both of them with very intense eyes. It looked as if the two were ready to battle. Their spears ready to clash. Ready to create a storm of battle that would go over the whole entire planet of Cray. The two Kaisers began to sparkle . . .

"OH MY GAWD!" Both Dragonic Kaisers squealed in joy, "LONG TIME NO SEE!" Crimson and Vermillion began hugging each other.

All that intensity in the air changed into an air of friendship and the whiplash of the change caused both Knuckle and Slash to fall.

"How long has it been?" Vermillion asked. "It's almost like you haven't existed before and I'm meeting you for the first time!"

"I know right!" Crimson squealed and continued hugging Vermillion. "Sometimes it feels like I'm a total stranger to our own nation!"

Both Kaiser Dragon girls cackled.

"So what brings you along?" Vermillion asked.

"Can't a best friend just visit sometimes?" Crimson asked.

"OF COURSE!" Vermillion squealed. "We can do each other's nails, try on new clothes, and talk about how cute _**Overlord**_ is!" That last statement created a huge wave of silence that overtook the area, confusing all who heard. Except for Overlord who just got up and perked his ears up upon hearing his name.

"What about Overlord now?" Crimson asked.

"WHY DOES THE KAISER TALK ABOUT HER OWN BROTHER LIKE THAT!?" Knuckle and Slash shouted. "Aren't you worried?" They asked Overlord.

"Worried about what?" Overlord said, confused about what was going on.

"What your sister just said!" Knuckle and Slash bellowed.

"I didn't hear what she said, other then the fact that I heard my name." Overlord said.

"MASTER OVERLORD IS SO DUMB!" Knuckle and Slash screamed to the heavens.

Vermillion froze with shock, and in that moment, she began stammering, and said, "Did I say Overlord? Silly me, I meant to say Wyverns. Yeah, Wyverns! We can a talk about all those cute Wyverns!"

"I didn't even know you were interested in Wyverns." Crimson commented.

"Did you hear that boys?" Overlord said with a smile fit for a troll. "You both have arms, thus aren't Wyverns, so you're not my sister's type."

"WE DON'T CARE!" Knuckle and Slash shouted. "Besides, we're pretty sure she was talking about you!"

"You know you guys have not said Ora in a while." Overlord said.

Knuckle and Slash nodded. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" And the two Big Bang Dragons got rapid punched by Overlord.

"You know, I probably shouldn't even be surprised anymore." Knuckle said.

"Ah, you didn't say Ora." Slash commented.

"OH SHUT UP!" Knuckle screamed as Overlord began another assault of Rapid 'Ora' Punches on the two Big Bang Dragons.

Back to the Kaiser Dragon girls, Crimson had to note some disturbances in the empire, "Before we can spend our time together, there are a couple of undesirables we should be looking to get rid of."

"I concur." Vermillion nodded. Both Kaisers then turned to face the Big Bang Dragons and Bancholord. "Now . . . what was it that you said about me?"

"Eh . . ." Knuckle and Slash whimpered in fear as the Kaiser stared into their eyes. They couldn't tell her what they said not after having her stare down on them like that.

"They said you were obsolete." Overlord squealed with joy.

"BANCHOLORD!" Knuckle and Slash screamed as Overlord began tattling on them.

"And they said anything you can do, they can do better." Overlord chirped. "And they also called you a granny."

"I DIDN'T!" Knuckle shrieked. "That was all Slash!"

Slash screamed, "TRAITOR!"

"Every dragonman for himself!" Knuckle yelped.

Vermillion on the other hand, began trembling. "Vermy?" Crimson said calmly to Vermillion. "You ok?" She patted Vermillion's shoulder gently.

Vermillion then roared to the heavens and the sky turned black.

"A STORM IS COMING!" The Big Bang Dragons and Overlord all announced.

Vermillion held her spear at the ready with the spearhead pointed to the ground, "You idiots are all going to die. Time to snuff down the flames of rebellion right here and now!" Vermillion stabbed the ground with her spear, "The time for talk is over, VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!"

The black sky rained down millions of lightning bolts that struck all over Cray.

And back in the Kagero stronghold, Dragon Knight Nehalem who was just on Guard duty ended up getting zapped and died, leaving his ghost to fly into the sky. "WHAT THE HECK!" Ghost Nehalem bellowed.

The ghost of Cross Shot Garp flew up to Nehalem, "That's because no one likes you." Ghost Garp said all while cackling.

Ghost Nehalem growled and pointed out, "You got zapped too."

"Actually I fell down a cliff. That's why I'm a ghost right now." Ghost Garp said with a smug grin.

Ghost Nehalem glared at Ghost Garp, then growled. "I hate you."

"But not as much as everybody hates you." Ghost Garp retorted.

Ghost Nehalem tried to strangle Ghost Garp but as ghosts, Nehalem's ghostly hands only went through Ghost Garp's neck. "What kind or rules are these!? If I'm a ghost I should be able to strangle a fellow ghost!"

"That's because I'm actually a Ghostie and not an actual Ghost." Ghostie Garp said to Ghost Nehalem.

Ghost Nehalem stared at Ghostie Garp, then bellowed, "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?"

Now back at the Narukami stronghold, The Big Bang Dragons and Bancholord all got zapped by the falling lightning.

"WHEE!" Overlord squealed as the lightning coursed through his body. "This is fun!"

"HOW IS THIS FUN TO YOU!" The two zapped thunder dragons screamed at the zapped flame dragon.

Bancholord was the first to fall once the lightning stopped falling. The Big Bang Dragons held their ground but were noticeably beaten down by the attack.

"That should teach you." Vermillion huffed, but was taken back once she saw the two Big Bang Dragons get up.

"Not yet." Slash said.

"We're not done yet." Knuckle said while wiping his mouth of any blood.

"We've strove to be stronger than anybody else in the empire." Slash continued as he got his second wind.

"We have fought near and far, gathering body count after body count, just to prove how strong we are." Knuckle roared when he got his second wind.

"We are stronger than you." Slash said.

"Faster than you." Knuckle said.

"Younger than you." Slash continued.

"HM!?" Vermillion, who isn't actually that old, glared at Slash.

Slash felt a shiver up his spine when he saw Vermillion's glare. "I mean stronger than you!" Slash yelped in fear.

"We said that already." Knuckle remarked then continued on their Big Bang speech. "We have trained to be better than you."

"Anything you can do," Slash said after getting his third wind when he had just lost his second wind from Vermillion's glare.

"WE CAN DO BETTER!" Knuckle and Slash both yelled at the same time.

"Now take this!" Knuckle bellowed. "Our love, our anger."

"TAKE THE POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Knuckle and Slash both shouted. "LEGION ATTACK . . . ORA!" They lunged at Vermillion . . . and got Vermillion Thunderbolt again after Vermillion stabbed the ground once more.

The two Big Bang Dragons fell and all Crimson could do was give a small pity laugh to the two fallen dragons. "You sure are ruthless Vermy." Crimson remarked as a sweat drop fell down her head.

"What the heck!?" Knuckle yelped and got up. "How is this even possible?"

"YEAH!" Slash stumbled back up. "You're only suppose to be able to do that attack just once!"

And then Vermillion stabbed the ground again and caused another Vermillion Thunderbolt to fall down from the sky.

It was at this moment that Nehalem, who had just been revived from the land of the dead, got zapped again. "WHY!"

And in the case of the Big Bang Dragons, they fell after getting the Thunderbolt. "HOW!?" They both squealed.

"Not once, not twice, but three times!?" Slash yelled.

"We only learned how to use our friendship attack twice!" Knuckle exclaimed.

Vermillion stabbed the ground and zapped the two again. Then a fifth time. Then a sixth time.

"WE GET IT!" The Big Bang Dragons exclaimed. "Explain yourself Vermillion!"

"What?" Vermillion shrugged. "You're the one who said you could do better than me. So . . . you still want to try?"

"BUT HOW!?" The Big Bang Dragons screamed. "You were only supposed to do it once, maybe twice, but never more!"

Crimson giggled then stepped forward. "It's because I'm here."

"Yep!" Vermillion exclaimed then she and Crimson locked hands together. "Don't think you're the only one with the power of friendship on your side."

"We're best friends ourselves." Crimson squealed with delight.

"And our friendship is much stronger than yours'." Vermillion delightfully commented. "Together we can do anything."

"If we're to describe our friendship in one phrase," Crimson said.

"It would be," Vermillion and Crimson then placed their hands in a heart shape.

"MOE MOE KYUN!" Vermillion and Crimson both squealed and winked.

It was at this very moment that for some reason, for one second, time stopped in all of Cray. Historians at first blamed it on the Gear Chronicle clan, but they would be shocked to find out that it was caused by two Thunder Dragons that had no power over time whatsoever.

The two Big Bang Dragons stood silently as the color was drained from their bodies after witnessing such a traumatic event. Bancholord on the other hand got up and began applauding the two Kaisers.

"MY EYES!" Slash screamed.

"IT BURNS!" Knuckle bellowed. "It's even worse since it's two grannies doing it!"

"HM!?" Vermillion and Crimson both growled. "WHAT'D YOU CALL US!?"

"Never do it again grannies!" Knuckle shouted. "It just doesn't fit you!" And then both Kaisers punched Knuckle in the sky.

"BRO!" Slash screamed, and the Kaisers kicked him into the sky.

"One more time!" Crimson squealed and placed her hand on Vermillion's shoulder.

"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Vermillion shouted and stabbed the ground with her spear, shocking the whole entire Cray.

It was at this very moment, that Nehalem froze in time, a delayed reaction to the rest of Cray freezing in time, and got zapped. "You know I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." He said as his ghost began to leave his body.

The Big Bang Dragons got zapped and were sent flying. Eventually joining up with the ghost of Nehalem.

"Bro . . ." Slash said. "I don't think we can cut it ora."

"Yeah . . . ora." Knuckle nodded. "I thought we had things right when we could use our power of friendship twice."

"But Vermillion has infinite ammo compared to us ora!" Slash remarked.

"That's right ora!" Knuckle exclaimed. "We must train harder ora. So next time we can truly put Vermillion to shame ora!"

"We much exceed Infinity ORA!" Slash roared.

"WE MUCH BECOME INFINITY PLUS ONE ORA!" Knuckle bellowed. And then the two of them realized, "That's impossible . . . ora . . ."

"Why don't you two just become Busters?" Ghost Nehalem suggested.

"O M G!" Knuckle and Slash shouted and began swiping at the ghost. "IT'S A GHOST ORA!" Ghost Nehalem rolled his eyes. "Go away, no one likes you! ORA!"

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU ORA!" Ghost Nehalem bellowed.

Back on the ground, Vermillion was still huffing in anger, and only the gentle touch of Crimson could calm her down. "I'm not that old right?" Vermillion asked her best friend.

"No." Crimson said, soothing Vermillion. "You're still young. You still got your whole life ahead of you."

"Besides." Bancholord said appearing next to Vermillion. "You're the same age as me. And everyone keeps calling me a baby instead."

Vermillion and Crimson took the moment to notice that of the three 'rebels' only two actually went flying. "KYA!" Vermillion and Crimson both screamed and punched Bancholord in the face. Bancholord's cap flew off, revealing to the two who they actually punched.

Vermillion stood frozen as she saw her brother, Overlord, fall.

Crimson on the other hand, was a little more courteous. "OH MY GOD!" She bowed to Overlord. "We're so sorry Overlord-sama."

"SAMA!?" Vermillion yelped, hearing her friend address Overlord with such respect.

Overlord got back up and cackled. "You thought it was a Bancho, but it was really me, Dragonic Overlord!" He cackled and his teeth that shown with his smile flashed in the sun. "Bow before your Overlord!" He exclaimed as fireworks blasted behind his back.

Vermillion was not impressed. Crimson on the other hand, applauded Overlord's little fireworks show with an "ooh" for good measure.

Vermillion grunted then asked her brother, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have your own clan to manage?"

"Can't a brother visit his sister from time to time?" Overlord asked.

"Yeah, let a brother visit his sister some time." Crimson huffed in agreement.

"ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE!?" Vermillion gawked in shock at Crimson. Vermillion then shook her head to regain her composure. "So, do you have any idea who those two guys you were with were?"

Overlord tried to recall who the two Big Bang Dragons were. "I don't know." Overlord shrugged. "I think they were called 'Ora' or something like that."

"ORA!" The Big Bang Dragons, who were still blasting off, shouted to Cray, "WE DID ORA MORE THAN ORA SAY ORA ALL THE ORA TIME ORA!"

"You hear something?" Overlord asked and both Kaisers shook their head. Then Overlord went between the two Kaisers and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Overlord-sama!" Crimson gasped and her face became even redder than the crimson it already was. "What are you doing?" Her head began to smoke as her flustered face became more apparent. "I mean, I'm not ready for this yet." She felt like her head was spinning.

"Let me go you pervert . . ." Vermillion yelled and tried to pry her brother off.

Overlord, ignoring the girls' pleas, then stated his point. "You know, when you did that little friendship thing, that was cute and all." Overlord nodded in agreement to his own point, "But really, while I would applaud you for that, I think you two ruined your own images for everyone else."

"And how'd you figure that?" Vermillion grumbled.

"For one, the planet froze for one second." Overlord said. "I think there's a problem when you can freeze the planet better than the Gear Chronicle clan can."

"So what do you suggest then?" Crimson asked.

"He's suggesting something!?" Vermillion was astonished.

Overlord nodded. "You know what you two must do. You must . . ." He then said, stripping off his coat in front of the girls. Crimson yelped and covered her eyes . . . despite the fact that Overlord wasn't technically naked even with the coat off. "Do it in human form!"

Vermillion and Crimson both stood silently at the suggestion. So silent, that a tumbleweed that was rolling by was extremely audible. "You really expect us to listen to your advice and use our human forms for such a trivial matter?" Vermillion asked. "How foolish."

"HAI OVERLORD-SAMA!" Crimson squealed and in a puff of smoke, turned into an adult human woman that wore her armor, which was now human sized. Her hair was shaped in a ponytail.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO HIM!?" Vermillion yelped and in a puff of smoke, also turned into her human form. Her long hair flowed in the wind after her transformation was done.

Overlord too turned into his human form, and he gave the girls two thumbs up. "As I thought, you two are total hotties!"

"HAI!" Crimson squealed in delight after being called a hottie by Overlord.

Vermillion on the other hand . . . started beating Overlord silly. "How dare you call your own sister a hottie!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Overlord shouted. "Besides, this is advice as to how to make your friendship pose even better!"

Vermillion growled, "And what's that advice supposed to be and what does that have to do with our human forms!?"

"It's because you're total hotties in your human forms so it would make it even better!" Overlord yelped.

"You calling our real forms ugly!?" Vermillion snarled.

Crimson gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "Say it isn't so Overlord-sama."

"NO!" Overlord yelled. "Since I'm a Dragon you two are _very_ attractive Dragons. Unfortunately to the rest of the world . . . you're more awesome than you are hot. So when you do your little thing, you tend to scar everyone for life even if they don't get to see you. Like poor Barri back at home."

And sure enough, the Wyvern Guard Barri back in the Kagero area, was in fact, scarred for life after the whole 'Moe Moe Kyun' incident, despite not even being anywhere near the action.

"Also, when you do that thing, you should do it with a little more passion." Overlord then held his hands in a heart shape, "Like this."

Overlord breathed in, then with a wave of his heart shape fingers, Overlord winked, "Moe Moe . . . " He said, winked, and lifted his leg, "KYUN!"

. . .

For a split second, the whole entire planet of Cray froze in time. Historians at first blamed it on the Gear Chronicle clan, and then later the two Thunder Dragons that froze time for a split second before. They never did realize that the true culprit was a flame dragon that was too dumb for his own good.

Vermillion and Crimson then both screamed, "MY EYES!" They covered their eyes, "IT BURNS!"

Overlord watched as the two girls stumbled around with their eyes covered, then Overlord shrugged. "Everybody's a critic."


	4. Certainly Not

I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova Grapple! The star attraction of the Star Gate, where participants from all around the galaxy come to duke it out. For riches or glory, there is a reason for all who participate.<strong>

**It is the grandest of battle in all of Cray!**

**Now go forth young fighters, for victory, show the world the power of your Nova Grapple! FIND OUT AMONG YOURSELVES WHO THE STRONGEST IS!**

And so began another day of Nova Grapple in the Star Gate. The Nova Grapplers is a clan that specialize in the sport. The Nova Grapplers come from all wakes of life, and as a clan in the Star Gate, they welcome any alien visitor from faraway planets.

It is truly a melting pot of cultures where everybody comes together for the sport of it all. The true meaning of the Nova Grapple is after all . . .

TO SEE EVERYONE BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF EACH OTHER!

And now we go to the Nova Grapple stadium, where our story begins.

"HELLO!" Shouted three aliens that were known by the name Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout.

"I am Nakata Shout." Announced the first deep voiced shout.

"I am Seki Shout." Announced the second hot blooded shout.

"I am Hiyama Shout." Announced the third brave shout.

"AND WE ARE YOUR ANNOUNCERS FOR TODAY!" All three Shouts . . . shouted.

"Ah today we have a fine layout don't we Nakata?" Seki Shout asked.

"That we do indeed." Nakata Shout nodded. "Look at all those fighters. Their passion burns bright."

"It has me all fired up!" Hiyama Shout bellowed. "And look at all the audience members. It brings a tear to my eye when I see how strong the bond of the people of this planet is. Coming together to watch such a bloody sport."

And in the audience, Dragon Knight Nehalem and Cross Shot Garp were sitting among the people. Nehalem looked a little bored while Garp was whistling and scouting around for what he can gather from the audience members.

"So many interesting things to see when you're in a Nova Grapple stadium." Garp remarked with a smug grin.

Nehalem yawned, completely bored with the fact that Garp was his companion. "Why the heck am I even here?"

"Because you couldn't find a date and you already bought two tickets to this Nova Grapple." Garp replied with a sharp smugness in his tone. "So since I'm the only one who actually hates you the least, I was willing to come."

"You know this whole, 'No one likes Nehalem' thing is getting really old." Nehalem complained. "I think our readers are getting real tired of it."

"I'm getting tired of saying it." Garp stated. "But I'm still going to do it oh hateful one." Before Nehalem could begin to strangle Garp, Garp pointed towards a black armored member in the audience.  
>"Would you look at that, the King of Knights is here to enjoy the festivities too."<p>

"Who?" Nehalem looked towards where Garp was pointing at. "That guy? But isn't that the Dark Dictator of the Shadow Paladins?"

Garp clicked his tongue and wagged his finger in front of Nehalem's face. "My how naïve you are young one." Garp said.

"I'm the same age as you . . ." Nehalem muttered under his breath.

Garp ignored Nehalem's little under the breath comment and continued talking about the Dark Dictator, "Anyone in the know would know who the Dark Dictator really is." Garp took a deep breath in, then stated, "He's really the King of Knights dressed in black pretending to be his own clone."

Nehalem stared blankly at Garp then stated, "That's needlessly complicated.

Garp continued on his observation, "And as you can see he is holding a baby." And sure enough, the black armored King of Knights was holding a baby wearing black armor. "It's rumored that the baby is called Mordred."

"I'm going to bet he's going to grow up to be a pegasus riding Revenger." Nehalem sarcastically predicted.

"And you see that gorgeous woman?" Garp pointed at a black armored woman with long flowing black hair that reached all the way to the ground like her dress does. "That's Phantom Blaster Dragon in human form."

Nehalem kept staring at Garp with a blank expression, "Stop pulling my leg Garp."

"I'm not kidding." Garp said. "The Leader of the Shadow Paladin and the King of Knights are together and they have a baby together."

Nehalem kept staring at Garp with a blank expression. "You mean to tell me that Phantom Blaster Dragon is a woman, and she and the King of Knights have a baby together . . . I don't believe you." Nehalem crossed his arms and looked away from Garp.

"Fine, don't believe me." Garp shrugged as he watched the Dark Dictator AKA the King of Knights, and Phantom Blaster Lady AKA Phantom Blaster Dragon in human form, making their baby AKA Mordred laugh.

Back to the Shouts, they were in the middle of announcing the participating Grapplers.

"Here we have our very own, Mr . . . INVINCIBLE!" Nakata Shout announced.

"HAHAHA!" The blue alien named Mr. Invincible laughed and flew into the ring.

"INVINCIBLE, INVINCIBLE, INVINCIBLE!" The audience all cheered.

"I'M FIRED UP!" Hiyama Shout bellowed.

"And don't forget his sidekick!" Seki Shout shouted.

"SIDEKICK!?" The audience became silent after the announcement that Mr. Invincible had a sidekick. All of them turned to see who the sidekick was . . . and found a red dragon wearing a black luchador's mask.

"MR . . . OVERLORD!" Seki Shout announced at the top of his lungs.

Mr. Overlord, the black masked red dragon, flexed his muscles to the crowd who went silent with the color from their bodies completely drained. It was so silent, the only sounds that could be heard was baby Mordred's coos as he tried to reach his father's helmet to play with.

Nehalem was completely shocked and looked like a ghost despite not having died yet, while Garp whistled at the sight of Mr. Overlord. "So that's where our leader has been." He commented.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OVERLORD?!" Nehalem screamed at the top of his lung.

Mr. Overlord . . . was just Dragonic Overlord in a black luchador mask. Why is Overlord pretending to be a Nova Grappler?

. . .

WHO KNOWS! He's stupid like that.

Mr. Overlord's appearance garnered "BOOS" from the audience.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!"

"WE WANT THE REAL GRAPPLERS!"

"YEAH NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG!"

Mr. Invincible on the other hand, only cackled, "HAHAHA! Don't worry about that Overlord, they'll warm up to you soon enough."

"I know!" Mr. Overlord chirped and flexed his muscles. "One day, these guys will love me." He said with a smile fit for a cat. His body then started to sparkle randomly.

"NO WE WON'T!" Most of the audience shouted.

Baby Mordred on the other hand gasped in awe when he saw Mr. Overlord sparkle for no reason.

Phantom Blaster Lady giggled when she saw her baby's eyes sparkle at the sight of the spectacle that was Mr. Overlord sparkling for no reason. "Dear, looks like your son is starting to get into Nova Grappling." She said while gently pinching baby Mordred's cheeks.

The Dark Dictator AKA King of Knights had a sweat droplet drop from his helmet. "Mordred, I really don't think you want to get into Nova Grappling because of that dragon." He said feeling a little embarrassed by seeing the Overlord of the Kagero army . . . reduced to a flexing luchador for no discernible reason whatsoever. "He sure does get into some weird situations doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>At the Narukami castle, Vermillion, in her human form, was still sleeping the day away, without a care in the world.<p>

A, what seems to be human with flame shaped hair wearing yellow and red armor and a dagger sheathed on his back , baby crawled over to Vermillion's bed. The baby began climbing up Vermillion's bed and upon reaching the top, rolled towards Vermillion's head. The baby looked at the sleeping Vermillion, then started shaking Vermillion. "Mama." The baby chirped. "Mama."

Vermillion stirred and opened her eyes to see the baby in her sight. "Hello there Strike." Vermillion said cheerfully and carried baby Strike in her hands. "Aren't you a naughty little boy, waking me up in the middle of the day.

"OH!" Strike cheerfully chirped.

"Looks like someone wants to face the tummy monster!" Vermillion squealed then lifted the baby's shirt and started blowing the baby's tummy. Baby Strike cackled as the blow began tickling him.

After a while playing with baby Strike, Vermillion finally got ready and walked out her room with baby Strike in her arms. Baby Strike kept cooing as he held onto Vermillion and watched as the birds flew past the window. He tried reaching his hand out as if to try to catch the birds but grew bored of it as Vermillion walked to the main quarters of the castle.

There, the first sight Vermillion came to was that of her best friend, Dragonic Kaiser Crimson in human form. "Hi Vermy!" Crimson exclaimed as Vermillion came in.

"Hiya Crimson!" Vermillion replied and the two Kaisers ran towards each other.

Crimson was about to give Vermillion a hug . . . till she noticed that Vermillion was packing extra baggage today. Crimson looked down to see the baby in Vermillion's arm. Baby Strike in turn turned around and began looking at Crimson, and chirped a "Huh?" when he saw the stranger that 'Mama' knew.

Crimson stared at baby Strike and baby Strike stared back. Then Crimson's eyes sparkled and she squealed, "Who is this little cutie?" Crimson began pinching baby Strike's cheeks, annoying baby Strike since baby Strike kept swatting Crimson's hands away. "I didn't know that you had a baby!"

"I . . . didn't." Vermillion confessed while blushing. Baby Strike on the other hand was still swatting Crimson's hands away.

Crimson however was quite confused, "Then whose baby is this?" She said as her hands came to a stop and baby Strike finally captured Crimson's hands.

"I'm 'pretty sure' that he's my brother's kid." Vermillion said with uncertainty in her voice.

Crimson however stood silent when she heard the truth. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" She screamed. All her life, she had been pining for her Overlord-sama. If this baby was in fact Overlord's son, then . . . "Who is the mother!?" Crimson bellowed. "I want to find out who that woman is right now!"

Vermillion had a visible sweat drop fall from her head, "That's . . . actually a little complicated . . ."

Baby Strike on the other hand, patted Vermillion's breast plate. "Mama." Baby Strike chirped.

All color disappeared from Crimson while Vermillion dropped her jaw in total shock. "Not a good time Strike!" Vermillion yelled.

Crimson on the other hand, grabbed Vermillion's shoulder. Crimson's eyes now gleamed with a horrifying light. "Vermillion . . . explain yourself."

"Eh?" Vermillion felt a huge pressure from Crimson's eyes that were staring down into the soul.

"Why is your brother's kid . . . calling you 'Mama'?" Crimson growled. "DID YOU DO SOMETHING INDECENT!"

"I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Vermillion shouted. The pressure from the two Kaisers created a storm outside, unleashing falling lightning all across the world.

* * *

><p>Nehalem's ears perked up, "I can feel a Vermillion Thunderbolt coming!" He announced and sure enough a lightning bolt came heading towards him. "Aw not again!" But the lightning bolt instead turned all the way to zap Mr. Overlord.<p>

"GYAH!" Mr. Overlord yelped and was about to drop face first onto the floor, but then also got smacked in the face by the blue robotic dragon, named Chrono Jet Dragon, that he was fighting.

"HAHAHA!" Mr. Invincible, who was waiting to be tagged outside the ring, cackled, "You can take it Overlord, with the power of YOUTH!"

Mr. Overlord felt dizzy, and asked, "Can I tag out now?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Narukami stronghold, Vermillion finished explaining in full baby Strike's story. Baby Strike was actually a side effect of a time travel attempt by a Dragonic Descendant from the future. Baby Strike is actually just a left over effect from the time travel, since the laws of this time travel states that an existence must come with a present self so as to balance out the force of time. So Baby Strike was created when the Dragonic Descendant came from the future.<p>

Crimson . . . was definitely confused. "You know I don't think even the readers will understand that explanation."

"I can't understand it either!" Vermillion exclaimed. "But this kid is apparently Overlord's son from the future, but he's also attached to me as 'Mama'."

"So you didn't have a kid with your own brother?" Crimson asked.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Vermillion bellowed. "Why would I have a kid with my own brother!?"

"Mama." Baby Strike patted Vermillion, calming Vermillion down and Vermillion started petting baby Strike.

Crimson kept looking at baby Strike. And sure enough, baby Strike did in fact look like Overlord's human form. Like an almost exact replica except a baby. "I only see his human form. How do you know he's even a dragon?"

"Well, let's just have Strike show you." Vermillion said and started to urge baby Strike on. "Come on baby, transform for auntie Crimson." Crimson didn't really take it well being called auntie.

Baby Strike looked at Vermillion, then at Crimson, then baby Strike took the dagger on his back, and with a coo and a point of the dagger to the air, baby Strike turned into a dragon form. "WHEE!" The Strike Dagger Dragon squealed upon finishing the transformation.

Crimson stared at the Strike Dagger Dragon, and noted, "Yeah I guess I can kind of see a resemblance to Overlord . . ." She then stared harder at the baby Dragon. "But he also kind of looks like you too!" Crimson went back to her first accusation of Vermillion.

"Of course he'd resembled me a little." Vermillion grumbled, "If he's my brother's kid, then of course he'll look like me a little." She said as dragon Strike sheathed his dagger, turning him back into baby Strike. Vermillion sighed and slumped back, "Man, I wonder where Overlord is . . . he just told me to take care of Strike here and just took off."

"Well he can't be busy with any conquests." Crimson said. "You know how Overlord-sama is when it comes to these things."

Vermillion nodded. "He'll just say he conquer the world . . . then proceed to goof around and annoy everyone."

"He'll succeed in conquering me if he so desired it though." Crimson said under her breath.

"You say something? Vermillion asked and Crimson quickly retorted with a 'no'.

All the while, baby Strike crawled over to a remote control. He looked at the little item curiously, then pushed the big red button at the top. The TV in the room lit up, and the Nova Grapple in the Star Gate was being aired live.

Baby Strike caught a glimpse of Mr. Overlord and he squealed in delight. "Dada!"

Vermillion and Crimson heard the 'Dada' and looked at the TV. Vermillion's jaw dropped in shock when she came across the sight of Mr. Overlord. Crimson on the other hand, was trying to make sense of who Mr. Overlord reminded her of.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, all Chrono Jet Dragon was doing was flying around only punching and kicking.<p>

All Mr. Overlord and Mr. Invincible had to do was just simply sit down and watch as Chrono Jet Dragon attacked air. "You know," Mr. Overlord commented, "at first I was like, isn't time stopping against the rules? But then I see this guy and he's not even really doing anything."

"HAHAHA!" Mr. Invincible cackled, then solemnly said, "Yeah I kind of expected more from this Gear Chronicle guy."

"Want to just dump him out of the ring?" Mr. Overlord asked.

"CERTAINLY HAHAHA!" Mr. Invincible chortled and the two simply walked up to Chrono Jet Dragon, grabbed Chrono Jet Dragon, and dumped the blue dragon off the ring.

The audience which at first was booing Mr. Overlord, now cheered since apparently they were all bored out of their wits watching Chrono Jet Dragon attack with nothing but punches and kicks, only one of which actually hit since that was the cheap shot against Mr. Overlord after he got zapped by the random Vermillion Thunderbolt.

Mr. Overlord and Mr. Invincible flexed their muscles to the crowd. "Come on now!" Mr. Invincible shouted, "Bring on the next challenger!"

"YEAH!" Mr. Overlord shouted, "I can take anyone of yous on!"

"HAHAHA!" Mr. Invincible laughed.

* * *

><p>Vermillion facepalmed and shook her head. "So this is why Overlord left Strike with me." She growled and transformed into her real form.<p>

"Eh?" Crimson was still confused. "What's going on? Why is that red dragon wearing a mask? Can you explain to me?"

Vermillion stared at her confused friend, "You're not pulling my leg are you?" Crimson shook her head. Vermillion pointed at Mr. Overlord and answered, "That's Overlord."

Crimson took a while to process the information she heard, and then when it finally clicked that Mr. Overlord was Dragonic Overlord, she gasped, "THAT'S OVERLORD-SAMA!?"

Vermillion and Strike both looked at Crimson as if Crimson was an idiot. "It was kind of obvious you know." Vermillion stated. "Also, I'm going to need you to take care of little Strike while I'm gone, so be careful!" Vermillion said.

"Wait, what do you need me to do again!?" Crimson tried to ask but Vermillion was off. "Wait, come back! I don't know what I'm supposed to do with a baby!" Vermillion was far off into the sky by this point. Crimson, dejected, looked at baby Strike.

"Oh!" Baby Strike squealed and held his hand up and wanted Crimson to carry him.

Crimson nervously chuckled and said to herself, "He's just a baby . . . how hard can this be?"

Historians would say . . . it was so hard for Crimson that she almost swore off having kids ever.

* * *

><p>The next fight for the Mr team was against the great leader of the Dimension Police, Great Daiyusha, and Nova Grappler's own Perfect Raizer.<p>

"Great Daiyusha is showing great spirit." Nakata Shout announced.

"He is burning with JUSTICE!" Seki Shout shouted.

"Hey don't forget about our Perfect Raizer." Hiyama Shout declared.

"Indeed." Nakata Shout nodded. "He is making a very good tag team with Great Daiyusha. Now this is the stuff that Nova Grapple is good for!"

Overlord and Invincible both dodged the attacks of their competition competently. "Take the power of JUSTICE!" Great Daiyusha announced and slashed the air.

The Mr team was about to dodge, but then, they grabbed each other and began to . . . DANCE!

"What is this?" Nakata Shout said in surprise. "They're dancing . . . the Salsa!"

"OVERLORD!" Nehalem screamed in horror. "What are you doing to yourself!?"

To dodge Great Daiyusha's attack, Overlord and Invincible began dancing. With Invincible leading and Overlord following.

"I'm so embarrassed . . ." Nehalem grunted.

Great Daiyusha couldn't land a hit in, and then when the Mr Team got close . . . they clobbered him with Mr. Overlord's portable stove. Or rather after one hit, Great Daiyusha got knocked out of the ring and that was it.

"OOH!" Seki Shout shouted. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Is that even allowed?" Hiyama Shout asked. The three Shouts debated among themselves, then declared, "Yes, it is legal."

Perfect Raizer, in an attempt to avenge his fallen ally tried to punch the Mr Team, but Overlord flew into the air while Invincible grabbed Perfect Raizer from behind.

"Let's do this!" Invincible announced. "Our ultimate move!"

"SUPER DYNAMIC ULTIMATE GREAT JUSTICE POWER SUPERIOR POWER GIGANTIC POWERFUL SUUPAH TOWER . . ." Overlord trailed on.

To which Great Daiyusha from outside the ring had to remark, "He has GOOD naming sense!" He gave Overlord a thumbs up. "GOOD JOB!'

The Dark Dictator AKA King of Knights on the other hand sweat dropped and said to baby Mordred, "Son, try not to think up super long attack names when you grow up." To which baby Mordred only responded with a 'huh?'

"ETERNAL HELL STAND!" Both Overlord and Invincible announced after Overlord shouted out a few more words. Invincible threw Perfect Raizer into the air, then both of the Mr Team flew towards Perfect Raizer . . . and stood on Perfect Raizer midair.

The whole entire audience's jaws dropped with shock.

"I guess you can't get anymore literal than that." Nakata Shout remarked.

"I guess it fires me up?" Hiyama Shout said.

"I'm feeling something, but I'm not sure if it's fire." Seki Shout stated.

Perfect Raizer fell out of the ring and the two of the Mr Team landed into the ring with a perfect landing.

Both Mr. Overlord and Mr. Invincible flexed their muscles in victory. And after a delayed reaction from the audience, everyone in the stadium began cheering.

"HAHAHA!" Invincible chortled. "What did I say youngster, like I said, they came to love you!"

"HAHAHA!" Overlord cackled. "So this is what it is like to have people love you!"

Invincible then asked, "You've never felt this before?"

Overlord shook his head, "Never!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Narukami castle while Crimson was feeding baby Strike a bottle of milk, Crimson felt an arrow pierce her heart. And not the kind that cupid would fire, but a real arrow . . . that's all in her imagination.<p>

"I felt like all my love towards Overlord cried out . . . and was silenced." She said, feeling dejected for some reason.

* * *

><p>"NOW!" Overlord shouted, "WHO IS NEXT!?"<p>

"HAHAHA!" Invincible cackled, "We're undefeated today, so anyone who has the guts, BRING IT ON!"

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, knights of the United Sanctuary, jumped into the ring. Blaster Blade looked like he was ready, while Blaster Dark looked like he was dragged in. "We're your opponent!" Blaster Blade announced.

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Overlord said. "BRING IT ON!"

But right as the fight was about to start . . . a Vermillion Thunderbolt tore through the stadium. Audience members got shocked. Nehalem had to dodge for his life. The Dark Dictator AKA King of Knights covered his baby while Phantom Blaster Lady pulled out a double sided sword and swatted the lightning away from her baby. Garp simply sat still as the lightning fell from the sky, all without a care in the world.

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark looked into the sky and saw lightning bolts reaching for them. "For the record." Blaster Dark said. "I blame you." And they both got zapped, killed, and their ghosts began to fly towards Cray Heaven. "Why do I always let you drag me into these things . . ." Blaster Dark Spirit grumbled.

"Because it's fun!" Blaster Blade Spirit cackled, which only irked Blaster Dark Spirit and thus Blaster Dark Spirit began strangling Blaster Blade Spirit.

As the thunderbolts zapped the whole arena, the three Shouts realized that it was near the time that they will get hit. "It has been an honor serving with you." Nakata Shout said to his fellow Shouts.

"Yes." Seki Shout nodded. "Through love, anger, and sorrow our announcements have been awesome."

And then, the three Shouts were zapped, "HIKARI NI NARE!" Hiyama Shout shouted right as the three Shouts lost their lives . . . and started to fly towards Cray Heaven.

Mr. Overlord dodged around, but eventually slipped up and a thunderbolt came towards him.

"OVERLORD!" Mr. Invincible shouted in slow motion. He ran towards Overlord and pushed Overlord away, taking the lightning bolt in place of Overlord.

Overlord watched as Mr. Invincible fell. "MR. INVINCIBLE!" Overlord grabbed Invincible right when Invincible was about to hit the ground. Mr. Invincible gave one last laugh and a thumbs up. Then Invincible fainted. "NOOOOOOOO!" Overlord screamed to the sky. "Mr. Invincible!"

"What are you blubbering about." Vermillion snarked as she flew into the ring elegantly with her hands to her hips.

Overlord stopped his mourning of Invincible, and saw his sister. "VERMY-CHAN!" He squealed with delight and ran up to Vermillion to give her a hug.

Instead Vermillion snatched Overlord's mask off and whacked Overlord in the face with the mask. "What are you doing in this silly thing!?" Vermillion shouted. "It's one thing to ignore your duties as a general for the Dragon Empire, it's one thing to play Nova Grapple, but it's another for you to be wearing such a ridiculous mask! What were you thinking!?"

Overlord nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Actually it's because I owed my friend Invincible a favor." He admitted. "So I figured, I might as well just do it you know."

"You looked stupid is what you did." Vermillion grumbled. "The next time we're together in public, I'm going to pretend I don't know you."

"AW COME ON!" Overlord whined, "Come on Vermy-chan, it can't be that bad. Come on, next time you and I can tag team together with matching masks!"

Vermillion punched Overlord in the face, "THESE MASKS ARE THE PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Apparently . . . all Vermillion cared about the whole time was how dumb Overlord looked wearing the luchador mask. "Honestly Overlord, would it kill you to be serious sometime?"

"Yes!" Overlord said while gripping his chest. "You see? I'm dying now?"

Vermillion simply stared at Overlord with a blank expression since she had no idea how to respond to that.

"To save me, you must give me a kiss." Overlord said while puckering up his lips.

Vermillion slugged Overlord in the face again. "I'll kiss you if you want, but why are you puckering your own lips!"

Mr. Invincible, who was still lying on the ground, gave a thumbs up, and chuckled, "Hahaha, youth!"

Nehalem, who managed to avoid all the thunderbolts, crouched next to Invincible, and asked, "Dude, shouldn't you be dead yet?"

Invincible got up, and chortled, "HAHAH! Of course not boy, I'm INVINCIBLE!" He said while flying off.

Nehalem watched as Mr. Invincible flew away, and he shrugged. "Well can't argue with that logic. I myself better get out of here since I'm not quite as invincible." He said right as Overlord and Vermillion got into a fight and Nehalem was dragged right in. "I'm going to die now aren't I?"

Garp nodded, "Yes!" He said with a flashing smile.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST IGNORING ALL THIS YOU JERK!" Ghost Nehalem screamed right as he flew out of the dragonic pile.

"Because . . ." Garp gave a thumbs up, "It's more fun this way." He said, right as Overlord and Vermillion's fight also dragged him in, and thus he too became a ghost. "And becoming a ghost is fun too!"

"You become a ghost many times like I have, then you tell me if it's fun or not." Nehalem grumbled.

And with that, ends this story of the Nova Grapple. For hours the two siblings fought each other to a standstill. It was said that when rescue workers attempted to save anybody who got trapped in the broken arena, which turned out to be no one but the two Dragons since everyone else either escaped or became ghosts, they found the two dragons in a cuddling position as they fought till they were too tired and fell asleep in the rubble.

. . .

Historians would say Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion pretended to not know Dragonic Overlord for many days to come due to this event.


	5. Not Christmas

**Again, another 'not' Cray Story. This time, it's a Christmas special. So enjoy :3**

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything else that this chapter may reference**

* * *

><p>On the Planet Cray, six nations exist in a great disharmony that dictates that the six nations and the clans that exist within must battle.<p>

But there comes a day when the whole entire planet decides that they must wind down and instead of battle, they all come together for peace and joy.

That is the joy of Craymas.

. . .

What did you seriously think Cray would celebrate Christmas?

And so our story begins in the Kagero stronghold. It was the silent night before Craymas and not a peep could be heard. All who were inside were sleeping the night away, in hopes that they will wake up to Santa Cray's presents.

Well . . . except for baby Strike, who being a little rascal, was still up and crawling in front of the Craymas tree. Baby Strike looked around at all the wrapped presents in front of him. He saw a present that was the same size as he was, and he wanted to open it up. He crawled over to the present and grabbed it. It looked like a sword, but Baby Strike couldn't see if it really was one due to the gift wrapping. He tried to tear the wrapping off but he didn't know how to. Eventually he resorted to banging the gift on the ground, and the clanging sound resounded in his ears. He enjoyed the clanging, and forgot all about trying to open the present. He instead went on to keep clanging the gift against the ground, making 'merry' music.

Dragon Dancer Monica came up to baby Strike, "Strike." Monica said, getting the baby's attention. Monica picked up baby Strike, "You should be sleeping right now. What you doing out here? Your father is going to be very worried about you if he finds you missing on Craymas."

Baby Strike cooed and patted Monica's shoulder, then he pointed at the opposite direction, "Dada." He chirped, bringing Monica's attention to a red dragon that was buried under a mountain of presents.

Monica looked in shame as she saw her Dragonic Overlord just lying in the presents. "I really don't want to know." She said, putting baby Strike down. Baby Strike crawled over to Overlord, then kept patting Overlord's head.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Narukami stronghold, Vermillion, Crimson, and Old Dragon Mage were spending their Craymas together. However it wasn't much of a Craymas as there were no decorations and the silence wasn't even endearing.<p>

Crimson looked around, and asked Vermillion, "Where's baby Strike?"

Vermillion grumbled, "He wanted to spend time with Overlord." She sighed and shook her head. "You should've seen it, Strike kept crying when Overlord didn't take him, so Strike practically forced Overlord's hand." She then snickered, "If only it was that easy to get him into action."

"EH!" Crimson yelped, "You mean baby Strike is with Overlord-sama!?" She started to sob, "How lucky . . . I want to spend my Craymas with Overlord-sama . . ."

Vermillion never did understand why her best friend would be so obsessed with Overlord. But considering that it wasn't exactly Craymasy in her place . . . well it's just not in Vermillion's nature to let her friend suffer. "Why don't you go to him?"

"Huh?" Crimson wondered what Vermillion's suggestion meant.

"I'm pretty sure Overlord would be pretty lonely even with Strike in his company. So why don't you go pay him a visit?" Vermillion said. "I'm pretty sure my brother would be happy to have you."

"You sure?" Crimson asked and Vermillion nodded. "Ok then, I'll be off then!" Crimson squealed and she quickly made her way to the door.

"Have fun." Vermillion shouted out as Crimson exited.

"Hey!" Old Dragon Mage shouted, "I want to stay with my Grandson too!"

"Why don't you?" Vermillion said pointing at the door. "I'm not going to stop my own grandpa."

"Ok then!" Old Dragon Mage cheered. "Your place is pretty boring anyway!"

"What the!?" Vermillion growled as her grandfather made his way towards the exit. She grumbled, "I see Overlord has inherited your bluntness . . ." As the door to her castle shut with a loud thud, Vermillion then looked around. There was no one around. All her servants had left for the holidays. And she decided that her own best friend and grandfather would be better off celebrating elsewhere.

Vermillion was truly alone. She laid her head down on the table, and muttered to herself, "It's ok . . . I'm always alone anyway." She said and she closed her eyes to slumber.

* * *

><p>At the United Sanctuary, inside the Shadow Paladin's castle, the Dark Dictator AKA King of Knights Alfred, made his way inside. During the holidays he wouldn't have to worry about leading his nation, but his presence wasn't quite welcomed in the Shadow Paladin area, so Alfred still needed to disguise himself. He even had to make a trip in the snow just to get to the area he needed to.<p>

But it was worth it, when the first sight he saw was that of his son, Mordred, trying to walk. Mordred caught sight of Alfred, and with a tumble, cackled and began crawling towards Alfred.

Alfred picked little Mordred up and the baby cackled with joy and began playing with his father's helmet.

Phantom Blaster Lady entered the room to see her baby in Alfred's arms. She smiled and bowed at sight of Alfred, "Welcome home dear." She then bopped her head and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Just kidding!" She skipped over to Alfred and playfully pinched Mordred's cheek, which minorly annoyed the youngster. "I didn't expect you to come."

"And miss out on meeting up with you and Mordred?" Alfred chuckled, "Please, I would fight through and army if that's what it takes to see you too."

Phantom Blaster Lady then stroked Alfred's black armor, "So why don't you take off this silly disguise? You know you look better in white."

Alfred chuckled, "If that's what you say." He said getting ready to take off his black helmet, and it was noticeable that he was wearing his white armor underneath. Mordred giggled when he saw a chance that he may be able to grab his papa's black helmet.

But suddenly . . .

"YO BLACK ALFRED!" A familiar voice resounded which forced Alfred to put his black helmet back on. Alfred turned, and saw Blaster Blade.

"BLASTER BLADE!?" Alfred shrieked in horror. "What are you doing here!?"

"It's Craymas." Blaster Blade replied. "I think I'm allowed to visit my own brother. Besides, I thought only Alfred cared about me coming around to this place. Didn't think Black Alfred would care too."

Alfred looked aside and thought to himself, "I wonder if I should be glad or sad that Blaster Blade is too dumb to recognize me when I'm wearing different armor."

The door to the chambers opened and Blaster Dark slid right in, "Lady Phantom!" He bowed to Phantom Blaster Lady, "I'm so sorry about all this!" Blaster Dark said grabbing Blaster Blade's neck and forcing Blaster Blade to kowtow. "I leave him alone for one second and he just goes off on his own."

"It's ok." Phantom Blaster Lady said while giggling at how frantic Blaster Dark was acting. "It's not like he killed anyone or something."

"Actually I just murdered all the guards around your castle." Blaster Blade confessed much to the shock of Blaster Dark. "I mean how else was I supposed to get in?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Blaster Dark shouted while hitting Blaster Blade's helmet. "It's Craymas, how can you think about killing even during the holidays!?"

"What? It's not like they're gone forever. They'll come back in like a few seconds." Then Blaster Blade started whining, "Besides, your boring during the holidays! All you want to do is just hang out with Nemain." Blaster Dark chuckled nervously and had to admit that it was kind of true that he did kind of ignore Blaster Blade for the holidays. "At least when I'm in this castle, I can hang out with Black Alfred." Blaster Blade wrapped his arm around the Dark Dictator's shoulder. "He's like Alfred, but Black!"

Alfred looked at Blaster Blade with a confused look, then whispered into baby Mordred's ears, "Don't grow up to be like him please."

And baby Mordred responded with a, "Oh!"

Blaster Dark grumbled then said, "Fine bro, I'll try my best not to ignore you. I think it's best you left our leaders alone."

"YIPPEE!" Blaster Blade squealed then wrapped his arm around Blaster Dark. "But you know what this means right? You're opening the door to me gawking at your hot girlfriend."

"YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT NEMAIN LIKE THAT YOU JERK!" Blaster Dark growled as the two Blasters exited the castle.

Alfred watched as the two brothers left, then he sighed. "Sometimes Blaster Blade is such a handful."

Phantom Blaster Lady giggled, "But that's his charm you know. Just like how your charm is how serious you are most of the time."

"Hey I can be a handful too." Alfred joked. "You're just willing to tolerate me is all."

"Ah, but the true handful one is baby Mordred here." Phantom Blaster Lady teased and poked baby Mordred's cheek. "Look, he really wants to try on your helmet."

Alfred chuckled, and took off his black helmet and placed the helmet on baby Mordred's head. Baby Mordred cheered but then looked around confused since he couldn't see anything. "Looks good on you. Hope you become a great King one day."

"If he's like his father, I bet he'll make a fine ruler." Phantom Blaster Lady said while stroking both her son and Alfred's faces.

While there was a tender and warm moment inside, Blaster Blade and Dark on the other hand, came to witness a bright blue light shooting into the sky. "Oh I don't like the looks of this." Blaster Dark said.

"Aw man . . ." Blaster Blade grumbled. "Why isn't that happening here? I want to be where the action is!"

"YOU JUST KILLED A TON OF MY MEN AND YOU'RE ASKING FOR MORE ACTION!?" Blaster Dark bellowed.

* * *

><p>The bright light was shooting from the Magallanica nation. During the Craymas season, the waters of the Magallanica nation would freeze up, creating an icy wonderland for the inhabitants of the nation to walk on, while making it more difficult for ships to move around.<p>

One of these ships however has the audacity to still continue moving despite the frozen wasteland. That was the ship of the Granblue pirates, led by their Captain Nightmist.

Nightmist commanded much respect from his crew which is why he is able to get his crew to continue their pirating work even in this weather. And the light was coming from the treasure that his crew came across. "This ice crystal is going to be worth a lot." Nightmist, standing on the bow of his ship, said as his crew handled the ice crystal which the light was coming from. "So you scurvy dogs better not mess it up!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Nightmist's crew stated.

The ones handling the crystal were two pirates, one Commodore Blueblood and one Dandy Guy Romario. "My this is one fine piece of booty." Blueblood commented.

"Yessssss." Romario slurred. "That it is, but that sure can't beat actual booty if you understand what I mean." Both pirates laughed, and nearly tripped.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Nightmist bellowed at his bumbling crew members.

It was at this very moment though, that another ship entered the vicinity. The pirate on outlook duty, Gust Jinn, ran over to Nightmist, "Captain, it's the Aqua Force!"

"The what!?" Nightmist growled and took out a telescope. He took a look and found a mechanical ship being commanded by a naval dragon. "Aqua Force pigs, I thought they would take the day off!"

The ship's Doctor, Rouge, then quipped, "You know how they are, they'll be like, 'Justice never sleeps' or something like that. Which honestly is actually pretty unhealthy."

"I hear that enough from the Dimension Police. I do not need to hear that from these pigs too!" Nightmist. Nightmist drew his cutlass, "Lads, prepare for battle!"

"ARR!" The Granblue pirates all shouted.

At the Aqua Force ship, the commander, one Tetra Drive Dragon, prepared the signal for attack. "This is it boys. Today we'll take down those pirates!"

"OH!" The Aqua Force navy announced.

"Give them no quarter!" Tetra Drive Dragon announced.

It was at this moment that a door opened and out entered a centuar like dragon. This dragon yawned and asked, "What's all the hubbub bub?"

"Maelstrom sir?!" Tetra Drive Dragon yelled in shock when he saw the dragon. "What are you doing up?"

Maelstrom yawned and grumbled, "Well I was asleep, but then I heard some yelling. What's going on?"

"We have located the Granblue pirates sir." Tetra Drive Dragon replied. "We're ready to take them out."

Maelstrom yawned and asked, "So is there something I can do to help?"

"No, no." Tetra Drive Dragon said pushing Maelstrom back to the door Maelstrom came in. "We got it all under control."

"Nonsense . . ." Maelstrom said then dozed off for a second before waking up, "I can't let you handle all the work and not do anything. Let me do something."

Tetra Drive Dragon grumbled, then said, "Fine, just man the cannons or something."

"Hai . . ." Maelstrom sleepily said then walked to the cannons.

Tetra Drive Dragon then flicked his collar like armor, and straightened his tie. "The rest of you boys, TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"OH!" The Aqua Force navy shouted.

"Oh." Maelstrom, who fitted himself into a cannon, said halfheartedly.

It was at this moment Tetra Drive Dragon realized Maelstrom was inside the cannon. "MAELSTROM SIR!? What are you doing!"

"Fire." Maelstrom drowsily said and then fired himself out of the cannon.

"I didn't mean for you to literally man the cannon!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed as Maelstrom flew towards the Granblue ship.

"For justice . . ." Maelstrom said and dozed off and crashed into the Granblue ship.

"We've been hit!" Jinn yelped.

"Stand your ground!" Nightmist growled. "Let's make this showy, and fire back! Arm the cannons!"

"What should we use as ammo?" Doctor Rouge asked Nightmist.

"We're undead and have a ton of ghosties and skeletons. SEND THEM TO BATTLE!" Nightmist announced.

And sure enough, a bunch of ghosties and skeletons were launched towards the Aqua Force ship. All while Maelstrom began sleeping on the Granblue ship.

"I can't leave Maelstrom there." Tetra Drive Dragon grumbled as he dodged a ghostie. "I'm going myself!" Tetra Drive Dragon then jumped into the same cannon that fired Maelstrom and fired himself towards Nightmist. "CAPTAIN NIGHTMIST!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed.

"TETRA DRIVE DRAGON!" Nightmist shouted and the two clashed. Nightmist slashed at Tetra Drive Dragon, prompting the blue dragon to dodge. Tetra Drive Dragon in turn fired at Nightmist, but Nightmist reflected the shots with his cutlass.

Tetra Drive Dragon lunged at Nightmist and grabbed the Captain. Nightmist and Tetra Drive Dragon then got into a fist fight, with Tetra Drive Dragon having the clear advantage.

That was until Nightmist pushed themselves off the ship and into the icy water. "Let's see how you living dragon can handle the cold!" Nightmist shouted and started bashing Tetra Drive Dragon with ice shards. "What about you? You should be feeling icy too!" Tetra Drive Dragon shouted while punching Nightmist in the face.

"I'm a Vampire, I don't fee heat or cold!" Nightmist declared and both he and Tetra Drive Dragon slammed into each other.

Nightmist then drew knife and tried to stab Tetra Drive Dragon. Tetra Drive Dragon blasted the knife out of Nightmist's hand then tried to blast Nightmist, which Nightmist countered by turning Tetra Drive Dragon around, which caused Tetra Drive Dragon to blast the ice instead.

However . . . that didn't stop the fact that Nightmist's knife was flying through the air. And right as Romario and Blueblood were about to enter the ship, the knife clanged against the ice crystal, making the light pillar even brighter. "That can't be good." Blueblood remarked to which Romario nodded.

The light became blinding to the point that everyone but the sleeping Maelstrom couldn't ignore. Nightmist and Tetra Drive Dragon, who had grabbed each other's collars, watched as something emerged from the light.

It was an ethereal looking ice elemental. This creature was one of the Cray Elementals of the planet. It is known as the Snow Element, Blizza . . . and boy did Blizza not look happy.

"_HALT!_" Blizza roared, and the two clans stopped fighting. "_For centuries I have been imprisoned in that silly little rock. All because your ancestors could do nothing but fight and just had to seal me up. And I see that you people have not changed whatsoever._" Blizza then spread its ice wings, "_I'll destroy this world, and bring Cray to a new enlightened age. Rejoice, as it is I Blizza, who will end all life on your planet._" And Blizza flew off.

Nightmist and Tetra Drive Dragon watched as the snow elemental became nothing but a speck in the night sky. "That doesn't sound good." Nightmist said and asked Tetra Drive Dragon, "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"What a silly question, of course . . ." Tetra Drive Dragon said, "Not. I fight for justice, which means I fight evildoers. I don't fight spirits that have no sense of good or evil!"

Nightmist shrugged, "I'd say your priorities are skewed, but whatever." He said while slugging Tetra Drive Dragon in the face.

* * *

><p>Blizza wanted to find the highest point in the planet so as to bring upon its wrath upon the planet. When it flew over the Narukami stronghold, Blizza decided, "<em>This will do nicely<em>." Blizza flew towards the castle, and landed on the roof of the castle with a thud.

The huge thud woke Vermillion up and she quickly looked towards her ceiling, "What was that!?" She bellowed. She grabbed her spear and vajra ready to do battle. "Come down and show yourself intruder!" She bellowed.

However Vermillion's shouts fell to deaf ears as Blizza completely ignored her. Blizza then roared and created a huge blizzard that threatened to cover the whole entire planet. However the first that would be frozen would be the Narukami castle, which Blizza decided to make its home base.

Vermillion saw as her whole entire castle began to freeze up. Ice crystals popped up from the ground to which Vermillion had to dodge. She tried destroying the ice crystals with her thunder attacks, but they were popping up faster than she could destroy them. Eventually it got so cold, that Vermillion began feeling the effects of the cold despite how hot her body naturally is. In a last ditch effort she stabbed the ground and announced, "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" To combat the imminent icing of her castle, she decided to attack the whole world.

Blizza saw storm clouds looming above it. "_So this world still has a little fight left inside it huh?_" Blizza decided to take on this storm with a fight. The Vermillion Thunderbolt fired out from the clouds at the iced up castle. Blizza spread its ice wings out and deflected the thunderbolts. Vermillion who noticed that the ice was not easing up, pushed on with more of her power and fired out even more thunderbolts. Blizza, noticing the greater output from the storm, decided to put even more effort into its ice attacks and blew out a giant blizzard. The blizzard blocked the thunderbolts from reaching the castle. Then Blizza created a giant pillar of ice that struck the clouds in the sky.

Vermillion felt a sting of pain in her body when her Vermillion Thunderbolt cloud got hit and she slumped onto her knee. She couldn't do it. She was too cold and powerless. She couldn't even hold her true form anymore as her body forced her to transform into her human form. All she could do was use her spear to hold herself up as she didn't have the strength to keep herself up. "I . . . I can't do it . . ." She sobbed and lost her grip from her spear and fell onto the floor. "I . . . I'm so cold . . . I'm so weak . . . I . . . I'm alone . . ." Tears dripped down from her eyes. She eventually couldn't even speak out loud anymore since she felt so weak. "O-O-O- . . . please . . . help . . . me . . ." She began bawling silently. "I need you . . . Overlord HELP!"

At the Kagero stronghold, Overlord who had been sleeping under the mountain of presents, opened his eyes to the surprise of baby Strike. "Vermillion!" Overlord yelled, surprising Monica who was still inside watching over Overlord. Baby Strike got off his pops and Overlord ran towards the door.

Overlord slammed the doors opened, and to his surprise, found Crimson and Old Dragon Mage at the entrance. "Overlord-sama!" Crimson squeaked and blushed.

"Yo there grandson of mine!" Old Dragon Mage said waving to Overlord.

Overlord on the other hand, completely ignored his guests and looked over them. "What's going out outside!?" He yelped as he saw a blizzard, something that he'd never seen happen in the Dragon Empire before.

"We don't know what happened." Crimson said. "We were just flying over and a blizzard just came out of nowhere."

"It's like it's the sign of the end of the world or something." Old Dragon Mage stated.

"Where's Vermillion?" Overlord frantically asked. "Is she with you!?"

"Actually Vermillion decided to stay in the castle." Crimson replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just have this really bad feeling . . ." Overlord grumbled.

And in an instant, Overlord's bad feeling became more than just a feeling. His adviser, Dragonic Lawkeeper, came running in. "Bad news my lord!" Lawkeeper yelled. "Word from the Narukami front is that the Narukami castle is all frozen!"

Overlord's eyes bulged with worry while both Crimson and Old Dragon Mage gasped. "It was fine when we left a moment ago." Crimson said.

"Man that escalated pretty quickly." Old Dragon Mage quipped.

"And what of my sister!?" Overlord asked. "Has there been any word about her!?"

Lawkeeper and Monica were completely taken by surprise by Overlord's attitude. "My lord, I've never seen you so serious before." Lawkeeper commented.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Overlord bellowed at Lawkeeper.

Even Baby Strike looked as if he was worried and yelled at Lawkeeper with very angry coos.

Lawkeeper grunted, and had to give the bad news, "There has been no word about Vermillion. It's believed that she might still be inside."

Crimson gasped and Overlord slumped over in defeat upon hearing the bad news. Overlord grumbled and rubbed his face nervously. The moment was silent for a while . . . and then Overlord gave a command. "Get my 'elite' team ready."

"Excuse me?" Lawkeeper asked. "You mean that comedy troupe of yours?"

Overlord glared at Lawkeeper, then with a thumbs up, Overlord gave his usual goofy smile. "Hey don't diss on the comedy. They're the best of the clan you'll ever see. Now gather them!" Overlord then pointed in the general direction of the Narukami area. "We're going to save Vermy-chan!"

"I'll help too!" Crimson announced, but Overlord then pushed her inside.

"Too dangerous." Overlord said. "I can't endanger my sister's best friend, so I need you to be safe ok?"

Crimson blushed, because to her, it sounded like Overlord was worried about her welfare. "Hai, Overlord-sama."

"Well good luck out there my grandson." Old Dragon Mage said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Preparations are ready sir." Lawkeeper said after calling Overlord's 'elite' team. "And while I can't do anything to help, I will at least say this . . . do be careful sir."

"Don't worry about a thing Lawkeeper." Overlord said. "I'll be back."

"YOU BETTER!" Lawkeeper growled. "If you die and never come back, I'll die as well and attack you in the underworld. I'll drag you out of the underworld if I have to, and I totally do not want to do that. So you better get back alive!"

"Hai, hai." Overlord saluted Lawkeeper.

Monica carried baby Strike over to Overlord. "I'll be taking care of Strike while you're gone. And I think he wants to say something to you too." She said giving Strike to Overlord.

While Strike is still a baby, it was still apparent that he was smart enough to know what was going on. Strike unsheathed his dagger and with a bolt of lightning, transformed into his Strike-dagger Dragon form. This transformation was Strike's way of telling Overlord to be careful.

"Yeah I'll be back soon kid." Overlord said while tapping his head against Strike's head. "So you be good until then." Overlord said handing Strike, who transformed back into human form, back to Monica. "All right, all of you, stay inside. And by the end of this, Vermillion will be here celebrating with all of us!"

"HAI!" Everybody roared, and the doors to the Kagero castle closed, leaving Overlord alone, that was until his 'elite' team entered the scene while braving the blizzard.

Dragon Knight Nehalem, Cross Shot Garp, Flame of Hope Aermo, and Wyvern Guard Barri all entered the scene. "OVERLORD'S DELINQUENTS REPORTING FOR DUTY!" All but Barri shouted.

"Good, good." Overlord said rubbing his hands as if he was a villain plotting a scheme. "Now that we're all here, we can begin operation . . ." Overlord stopped because he noticed something off about his team's formation. "Where's Conroe?"

Nehalem answered, "Conroe's in jail sir."

"Jail?" Overlord tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, the jail where they have that robot dog inside?" Garp added. "Conroe's been added."

Lizard Soldier Conroe wasn't spending his Craymas in a home. He was spending it in a jail cell with a robot dog named Barcgal. At least they had each other.

"Well that's a bummer." Overlord grumbled. "Better call my banker Wells Fargo to replace Conroe then."

In an instant, a Lizard Soldier archer appeared in the formation before Overlord did any calling. "The name is just Fargo sir. There's no Wells in the name." Fargo stated.

"Whatever Wells Fargo." Overlord said dismissing what Fargo just said. "Now, since everybody is here, let us begin the Operation."

"We've heard sir." Aermo said. "Your sister is trapped."

"So now it's time to go and save the princess." Garp quipped.

Barri nodded.

"I understand the gist of this, so I'm ready to start." Fargo said.

"Good!" Overlord said while changing into his human form. "Now, Garp and Nehalem, I'm going to need you two to scout ahead and warn us of anything peculiar."

"GOT IT!" Nehalem and Garp saluted Overlord and both of them jumped onto Nehalem's dragon to fly off first.

"Aermo, Barri, and Wells Fargo, you're with me!" Overlord commanded.

"I told you, it's just Fargo." Fargo grumbled. All four of them got onto Barri's Wyvern machine.

"Barri will fly us in as close as possible," Overlord said laying out his plan. "If we can get close enough, I'll go in first. Aermo and Wells Fargo, I'm going to need you two to shoot down anything that might come close to us."

"Considering the blizzard, I think I'm going to have my work cut out for me." Aermo stated.

"I told you, my name is just Fargo, there is no Wells in the name!" Fargo grumbled as Barri took off.

Up ahead, Nehalem and Garp made it to the Narukami area. And the very first thing they saw was a giant Elemental perched on top of the Narukami castle. "What the heck is that thing!?" Nehalem yelped in surprise.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly." Garp commented. And with that phrase, Blizza turned its head to face the two. "It saw us." Blizza opened its mouth and blue energy swirled in Blizza's mouth.

"INCOMING!" Nehalem shouted and steered his dragon away from an ice blast from Blizza.

"If it's a shooting battle you want, I can join you!" Garp announced and began shooting Blizza from afar. Blizza spread its wings then flew towards Nehalem and Garp.

Nehalem flew above Blizza and Garp kept firing at Blizza. Nehalem grabbed his spear and held it to the sky, and with a charge of lightning, fired a thunderbolt at Blizza. Blizza took the attack head on and didn't even flinch. "This thing is a lot more durable than it looks!" Nehalem growled.

"We better warn master Overlord and the others!" Garp said, but before either he or Nehalem could contact Overlord, Blizza flew past them and smashed all of them with its ice wings.

Nehalem's dragon took the most damage and Nehalem could no longer keep it in the air, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Nehalem yelled. All of them screamed as they crash onto the ground.

Unfortunately, because they couldn't warn the other group, Barri was flying in blind without realizing there was a giant Elemental ready to shoot them all down. Barri however could feel a hostile presence, then signaled Aermo and Fargo to be ready for an attack.

Blizza though saw all this coming and rammed Barri's vehicle.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Overlord bellowed when he couldn't catch a glimpse of Blizza at all. The ice Elemental then flew back towards Barri's vehicle. "Perfect Defense Barri go!"

Barri turned his vehicle around and fired a barrage of bullets at Blizza with help from Aermo who threw fireballs and Fargo who shot flaming arrows at Blizza.

Blizza took all these attacks head on. Instead of being deterred by the attacks, Blizza only got madder and madder and with one crash, completely destroyed Barri's wyvern machine.

Barri, Aermo, and Fargo fell very fast to the ground while Overlord quickly spread his wings out to keep himself from falling. Overlord dove towards his crew and tried to save them, "Barri, Aermo, WELLS FARGO!" He shouted as he tried to fly fast enough.

Sadly, Overlord wasn't fast enough as his crew were falling much faster than he could fly. Fargo did however get one last word in before impacting against the ground, "I'm just Fargo!"

Overlord couldn't save his crew members. So now he's left all alone. He had to steel himself because the important thing now is to go and save his sister. Overlord gave Blizza an intense glare, and Blizza roared at Overlord. Overlord roared back and in doing so, transformed into his true form.

"_What is it that you want foolish one?_" Blizza asked and blasted an ice ball at Overlord.

"I want my sister you dastard!" Overlord roared and blasted a fireball against Blizza's attack. The fireball however could not melt the ice at all and Overlord got hit by the ice ball.

"_You must be the planet's biggest fool if you think you have the power to beat me_." Blizza taunted. "_You will never be able to make your way through my power with such trivial reasons!_" Blizza spread its wings and a large blizzard started to blow Overlord away.

"I would be a fool to ignore my sister!" Overlord bellowed. "And yes, I AM THE BIGGEST FOOL THIS PLANET HAS!" Overlord ignited his wings and flew towards Blizza. "The Eternal Flame burns eternally, now TAKE THIS!" Overlord tried to blast Blizza with a large fire strike, but the giant Elemental only had to swat Overlord away.

"_Fool, if you have no resolve towards saving the world, you can never beat me!_" Blizza shouted.

"I care nothing for the world!" Overlord retorted. "The world hates me anyway. It can burn down for all I care. But right now you have my sister, and I want her back!" Overlord tried to ignite his wings again, "So let me through you giant bird!"

Despite the brave showing, all that needed to take Overlord down was another swat. "_Fool . . ._" Blizza said while crushing Overlord. "_If you would just give up, I wouldn't have had to resort to such violent tactics_." Blizza was certain of its victory, but then, a large flame appeared under its hand.

Overlord was entering a transformation. His body ignited and armor appeared over his body. "This won't be **THE END** of me!" Overlord bellowed and with a growth of another pair of arms, lifted Blizza's hand of himself. "The Eternal Flame is never ending! It is I, **THE END**, that will say when it ends!" Overlord The End threw Blizza off.

Blizza took a look at the new armored up Overlord, but was overall uninterested. "_Interesting as your new found form is, you're still just a fool who is about to die._" It said right as Overlord's new form disappeared and Overlord reverted back into his original form. "_But even the foolish know when to give up._ _Now die . . . die in the last winter of Cray!_" Blizza spread its wings, and blew out a blizzard that threatened to completely freeze Overlord.

Overlord closed his eyes, bracing for when he gets frozen, but when he felt nothing and opened his eyes, he saw Nehalem, Nehalem's Dragon, Garp, Aermo, Barri, and Fargo all blocking for him.

"You can't give up yet Overlord." Nehalem said.

"You still need to save your princess." Garp said.

"I won't let my best friend's Craymas be ruined." Aermo said.

"I'm just your banker, but even I want to see you happy." Fargo said.

Barri nodded.

"So go Overlord!" Nehalem shouted. "We'll shield you so you can get closer!"

"Stop this!" Overlord commanded. "I can take this ice, but this is too much for all of you!"

"Nonsense!" Garp exclaimed.

"Anything you can take, we can take!" Aermo stated.

"Besides, even if we do freeze to death, we'll come back to life anyway." Nehalem said. "No one knows better than me, the guy who no one likes."

"So go!" Fargo shouted as all of them pushed forward. "We'll shield you till the end of our (current) lives!"

Barri nodded and pushed Overlord's mouth into a goofy smile.

Overlord saw the resolve in the eyes of his allies, and he took it upon himself to follow up on their actions. "All right then, let's do this thang!" Overlord bellowed. The shields moved forward and Overlord made sure to keep close. All the while his allies were icing up.

Fargo was the first to have his whole body covered by ice, "Looks like this is the end of the line for me." Fargo said. "So it's up to you guys!" Fargo shouted as he froze completely in ice, then shattered to pieces.

"WELLS FARGO!" Overlord screamed, to which Fargo's spirit retorted in that the Wells was not needed.

As they moved forward, Garp's body then froze up. "I'm done." He said with a grin. "KEEP GOING!" He shouted before completely turning into ice and shattering to pieces.

"GARP!" Overlord and Nehalem screamed.

Nehalem's Dragon was next. Nehalem's partner turned to ice, and in an instant, broke into shards.

Nehalem let out a sob which froze right as it dropped from his face, but he didn't have time to mourn for his fallen partner, and had to keep moving.

Barri was the next to go. The silent defender noticed that freezing and shattering was imminent, so with one last salute, he allowed the cold embrace of death enter him as his body shattered.

"BARRI!" Aermo, Nehalem, and Overlord shouted.

The next was Aermo, as even though he was a Salamander, Blizza's ice was too powerful. "Make sure you win Overlord. Tell Vermillion I said hi!" Aermo screamed right as the flames around his body turned to ice, and froze him into place before shattering into a million little pieces.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain my friend." Overlord said with a sob.

Nehalem was Overlord's last shield, but even so, "I'm at the last of my limit." Nehalem said. However, he managed to get Overlord close to Blizza and the castle. "Now go Overlord, GO BEFORE I SHATTER!"

Overlord drew his sword of the apocalypse and ignited his wing. "Sword of the Apocalypse guide me!" He announced and the sword ignited. Right as Nehalem turned to ice, Overlord flew into the air towards Blizza and as Nehalem shattered into pieces, Overlord pierced Blizza's chest with the sword. "LET ME THROUGH TO MY SISTER!" Overlord screamed. Blizza tried to freeze Overlord into place, but the flames around Overlord were too hot to freeze. "My friends gave their lives (temporarily) to get me here, so now I need YOU to let me through!" Overlord roared and spun in the air to drill Blizza. "Now, OPEN UP!" Overlord bellowed and pierced through Blizza and Overlord blasted through the ice casing around the castle.

Vermillion inside began to stir as she felt a familiar presence nearby. She opened her eyes and tried to look around to see what was happening. She saw the ice near a window melting, and in an instant, the human form of Overlord broke through the glass, "VERMY-CHAN!" Overlord yelled.

Vermillion felt a weight off her shoulder when she saw her brother. Tears of joy dripped down her eyes and she held her hands out towards Overlord. "Overlord . . ." She whimpered.

"VERMY-CHAN!" Overlord screamed, "WATCH OUT!" He flew a bit too hard and couldn't stop his acceleration. This resulted in him crashing into his sister, causing the two of them to roll and slide across the icy floor, resulting in them crashing against a wall, ending with Vermillion being on top of Overlord.

Vermillion, who despite before crying in joy, smacked her brother in rage. "What the heck were you doing! You could've killed me!" Vermillion roared into her brother's face.

Overlord chuckle, "Hey when I make an entrance, it's go big or go home."

"You dummy . . ." Vermillion grumbled, then laid her head on Overlord's chest. "You'll get yourself killed one day if you keep doing that."

"But I'm not dead today." Overlord said with a cackle. "Come on," he said helping Vermillion up, "let's get you out of here and back to my place."

Vermillion hesitated, then said, "I'm . . . fine with spending Craymas alone."

Overlord stopped in his track, then looked at his sister in confusion, "Come on sis, why would you spend Craymas on your own?"

"I just don't think I'm up for celebrating Craymas . . ." Vermillion said. "I'm not like you. I'll just be a burden to everyone."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Overlord asked.

Vermillion nervously confessed, "I'm kind of a bore . . . and honestly I don't think you would want me . . ."

Overlord stared at his sister in bewilderment, then he began to laugh, "OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"What's so funny!?" Vermillion growled.

"Well . . . I've read your fanfic so I think I know how you think." Overlord replied. "And honestly from reading it, I'd say I rather have you close to me."

"Wait . . . YOU READ MY FANFIC!?" Vermillion gasped.

"Well you posted it online and stuff so of course I can see it." Overlord answered.

"BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD READ IT!" Vermillion said all the while blushing. Then after some fidgeting, she asked, "so what do you think?"

"Honestly I found it weird." Overlord replied, which resulted in Vermillion giving him a choke hold, "What I mean is, you're weird for shipping Nehalem and Garp together."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Vermillion squealed. "They're so cute together!"

"Then why'd you make Garp a girl for some reason?" Overlord said.

"Because Nehalem is straight, so I figured I could do that to Garp to make it a little bit more acceptable to Nehalem." Vermillion confessed.

"And do you think Nehalem would actually think it would be ok?" Overlord asked.

"Honestly I think he would actually be more grossed out . . ." Vermillion replied which resulted in Overlord laughing. "Aw come on stop laughing!"

"It's just . . ." Overlord said while wiping a tear from his eye, "You and I haven't had the chance to talk like this in such a long time."

"I'm more surprised at the fact that you manage to go this long without acting all goofy." Vermillion said in disbelief. "You're sure you're my brother right?"

"Of course I'm your brother." Overlord grumbled. "Besides, I AM the Overlord of the Kagero army. I'm pretty sure that's a clue that I'm not just some goof."

"You sure do act like one most of the time." Vermillion stated.

Overlord cackled, "That's because most of the time my sister isn't in trouble." Overlord said. "Once this is done and over with, I'll be back to usual goofy self. And it'll be fine as long as you don't tell the world that I can be quite serious when I want to be."

"My lips are sealed." Vermillion said making a zipping motion to her lips.

And right as the two siblings were about to leave the castle, all of a sudden the door burst open and a blizzard blew the two of them away.

Blizza shrank itself and entered in. "_I will not be made a fool of a fool!_" Blizza roared and blasted Overlord with an ice blast.

"OVERLORD!" Vermillion screamed and ran over to her brother.

"Man this guy just doesn't know when to give up!" Overlord grumbled and drew his sword.

Blizza didn't even care about destroying the world anymore. All it cared about was that Overlord defeated it and it now wants to destroy Overlord. Blizza created a large blizzard that covered the whole entire castle.

Overlord and Vermillion held on to each other. "This blizzard is too cold." Overlord said while shivering. "And I've used too much power . . . I'm not sure how long I can hold on."

"_DIE!_" Blizza shouted.

Vermillion however wasn't ready to give up. "Overlord, I still have some energy, TAKE IT!" She screamed and started to transfer energy into Overlord's body.

"_THAT WILL NOT HELP!_" Blizza announced and blasted a gigantic ice beam towards the two siblings.

Vermillion closed her eyes bracing for impact. Instead the room lit up with flames. Vermillion opened her eyes and she saw Overlord's human form growing a second pair of arms.

"Hold on sis!" Overlord shouted while transforming into a human sized version of his real form, only with two extra arms. "You're now in the hands of **THE GREAT** one, ME!" Overlord the Great taunted and his second pair of arms grew muscular. Vermillion did what Overlord told her to do and held onto his back. Overlord ignited his wings and flew towards Blizza.

Blizza blasted a rapid barrage of ice beams at Overlord. Overlord used his four arms to rapid punch the beams, "MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Overlord shouted and got closer and closer to Blizza.

"_Where is this power coming from!?_" Blizza gasped. "_I shouldn't be overpowered so easily!_"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE TOGETHER!" Overlord and Vermillion both shouted together. Overlord flew right into Blizza's face, and grabbed Blizza's head with his second pair of arms.

"Now take this!" Overlord roared and used his original pair of arms to rapid punch Blizza, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Blizza felt its body cracking. After Overlord's last punch, Overlord kicked Blizza away. And with one last ignition, Overlord blasted a large fire breath towards Blizza, burning Blizza.

Blizza's body began to melt, but instead of rage over being defeated by Overlord, Blizza was at peace. "_So this world still has people like this huh?_" Blizza's body melted, but its spirit flew off, "_I see then . . . this world still has a chance . . ._ _until the day we meet again . . . Overlord . . ._"

Overlord's second pair of hands disintegrated, and he could no longer hold his real form and transformed back into his human form. "I did it . . ." Overlord panted.

"Yeah you did . . ." Vermillion panted.

"But now . . . I'm too . . . tired." Overlord grumbled and within the second, fell unconscious.

"Yeah . . . me too." Vermillion said and she too fell unconscious. Both of them had used up all their energy . . . and now they spend the rest of their Craymas eve . . . hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After Overlord's five allies came back to life the next morning, all of them got worried about Overlord and Vermillion. With the help from the United Sanctuary, Alfred and Lawkeeper led a rescue mission to get Overlord and Vermillion out of the Narukami castle, which despite Blizza's defeat, was still iced up.<p>

But . . . the sight they found was . . . pretty awkward.

Not only was Overlord and Vermillion both sleeping while cuddling each other . . . there was a serpentine red dragon between them too. A 'Neoflame' as you will.

This prompted Alfred and Lawkeeper to ignore the two siblings, afraid to find out the truth.

When Overlord and Vermillion did wake up, upon finding the Dragonic Neoflame between them, both dragons screamed at the top of their lungs.

Neoflame was the result of the excess power from Overlord coming to life. Said excess power was the byproduct of Vermillion transferring a bit too much power into Overlord. So in a sense . . . both dragons were the parents of Neoflame.

"Hey look sis, we made a child together!" Overlord exclaimed with joy.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Vermillion screamed, right as Neoflame snuggled up to her. "It's your kid, just like how Strike is your kid as well. NOT MINE!"

"Mama!" Neoflame exclaimed, which in turn made Vermillion scream at the top of her lungs.

And so, Craymas came, and Vermillion spent the day with Overlord like Overlord said she should . . . only because of Neoflame everything became awkward. Crimson got jealous, Vermillion tried her best to explain, Strike got a new baby sibling (sort of since Strike is a product of a time travel side effect), and Overlord . . . well Overlord was back to his goofy self.

It was a joyous day, in which friends and family came together to celebrate. Even the Granblue and Aqua Force stopped fighting just to celebrate. And inside the Kagero stronghold, despite the awkwardness Neoflame caused for the two Dragonic siblings, the holiday was a success, with everyone getting a gift they wanted from Santa Cray.

And baby Strike? He opened up the present he had been playing around with and found that it was in fact a sword with a blade in the shape of a lightning bolt. He cooed in joy, and even got into a little fight with Neoflame over who gets to keep the sword. And everyone laughed the day away.

So to all who read, and all who joined us, have a Merry Craymas.

* * *

><p><strong>But in all honesty, happy holidays from me, Redryuranger11, to you.<strong>


	6. Absolutely Not

**I don't own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also don't own anything that this chapter may reference.**

* * *

><p>It was morning inside the Kagero castle, as Overlord and his two kids, Strike and Neoflame, were having breakfast. The sun was shining brightly and the birds outside chirping. It was a great day to goof around and Overlord had a lot of plans, "So, once breakfast is done, let's go out and play!" Overlord cheerfully exclaimed.<p>

"SHUT UP!" A for some reason teenaged Neoflame, baby Strike's **younger** brother' bellowed. "I hate you dad!" Due to the fact that Neoflame was now for some reason in his teenage 'years' in which he has to hate his parents, Neoflame slithered away from home.

Overlord and baby Strike stared at the exit with blank expressions. "What the heck just happened?" Overlord asked and baby Strike shrugged. Overlord took one look out the window as Neoflame disappeared into the horizon, and then said to baby Strike, "Don't grow up to be like your baby brother, ok?" All ironically said to the baby.

Baby Strike raised his hand and exclaimed in agreement, "OH!"

* * *

><p>In this very morning, at the Aqua Force home base in the Magallanica waters, Tetra Drive Dragon rallied up his troops to explain the situation. The attack from a Cray Elemental during Craymas Eve created commotion among all the nations when news of the snow elemental reached the masses.<p>

"So men," Tetra Drive Dragon said pointing at a screen that had a picture of Blizza, "seems that we got lucky that some good Samaritan helped save the world from this elemental. We can't ignore the fact that the world was almost destroy by one of these Cray Elementals." Tetra Drive Dragon slammed the table in front of him, "We now know that these Cray Elementals are not friendly. The next time one of those things attack, we must intercept them for the sake of justice!"

Everyone inside all pumped their fists into the air and roared.

"For the justice of the world, we will protect everyone from these Cray Elementals." Tetra Drive Dragon announced, "From this day forward, we will train till our bodies break. We will become strong enough to fight these Cray Elementals!"

Everyone inside were about to pumped their fists into the air and roar, until all of a sudden, a red armored Dragon with a sword sheathed on his back barged into the home base.

"Stop right there Aqua Force!" The red dragon announced.

Tetra Drive Dragon looked at the intruder, then dropped his jaw in shock. "DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" He screamed pointing at the red dragon who is named Dragonic Overlord. "What the heck is the Kagero Overlord doing here!?" Overlord was ready to draw his sword from his back, when in an instant Tetra Drive Dragon gave an order, "Anti-Overlord Defense System go!"

Before Overlord could draw his sword, a bunch of hentai magazines, porn books, and nude pictures attached to wires swung by his face. "Huh?" He chirped as the slew of items confused him. He opened one of the magazines and found pictures of female Aquaroids and Mermaids in skimpy outfits and some completely naked.

Now that Overlord was distracted by such media, Tetra Drive Dragon decided to go back to his rallying speech. "Now then, like I said. From this day on we must train till our bodies break." Tetra Drive Dragon turned, right as Overlord, still reading the swimsuit magazine, walked over to the crew. Overlord drew his sword and started slicing the crew one by one, all while still looking through the magazine. "Now first, we will go through the training course that I devised myself." He said with a grin, all while Overlord behind him was throwing lightning bolts at the crew members who retaliated in vain. All while still looking through the magazine. "So men, let us now begin!" Tetra Drive Dragon said turning to see Overlord massacring all the Aqua Force units. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Something was not right. The Anti-Overlord Defense System was meant to distract Overlord to the point that Overlord wouldn't even raise a finger and do anything but look at all the hentai photos. Yet this Overlord was attacking the whole crew and was almost done killing everybody!

This was the moment Tetra Drive Dragon noticed something different about Overlord. There were yellow streaks going across the armor, something that Overlord usually didn't have. And speaking of armor, Tetra Drive Dragon realized the armor that 'Overlord' wore was different from what Overlord usually wore. Then there was the Sword of the Apocalypse that 'Overlord' was using. The handle was the same, but the blade was completely different! It was shaped like a lightning bolt which is unlike the curved blade of Overlord's sword. Then there's the fact that 'Overlord' was shooting lightning instead of flames. Though occasionally magma did blast up from behind 'Overlord'. Which is also something that Overlord wasn't able to do!

'Overlord' made his way to Tetra Drive Dragon, while still looking through the hentai magazine, then with his nose bleeding, he looked at Tetra Drive Dragon and asked, "I like naked aquaroid girls and mermaids as much as the next Dragonman, but how exactly is showing me hentai pictures of your women supposed to be a defense system?"

"WHEN WERE YOU SO SERIOUS OVERLORD!?" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed. "And why have you changed your clothes and why are you a Thunder Dragon!?"

'Overlord' scratched his head then answered, "Well for one . . . I'm not Overlord. He's my dad." This folks, was not the Dragonic Overlord of the Kagero clan. This . . . "My name is Strike-dagger Dragon," was the adult form of baby Strike who has time traveled from the future. "But I'm called the Dragonic Descendant by the people of this time . . . probably because I descended from dragons or something."

Tetra Drive Dragon stared at Descendant with bulging eyes, then tried to shoot Descendant, to which Descendant simply slapped Tetra Drive Dragon with the magazine, completely stopping the attack.

"So can I kill you now?" Descendant asked calmly while grabbing a different magazine.

"Why!?" Tetra Drive Dragon yelled. "And why'd you kill my men!?"

"Well it's only fair isn't it?" Descendant asked.

"WHAT'S FAIR!?" Tetra Drive Dragon roared.

"You take my dad as a prisoner of war, and I massacre everyone while I go and save him." Descendant said while bleeding his nose out. "I mean it's fair right?"

"Did you not say your dad is the Dragonic Overlord of the Kagero army?" Tetra Drive Dragon asked, to which Descendant nodded. "We didn't even see his ugly mug in forever! And the last time we met he destroyed half of our fleet oh a whim just because we got in the way of his fishing. How can we possibly have him as a prisoner!?"

"History doesn't lie." Descendant said pointing his sword at Tetra Drive Dragon. "Where I'm from in the future, it's been said that in this day, Dragonic Overlord was taken prisoner by the Aqua Force clan. So now I'm here to fix that and save him from you guys."

"I TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE HIM!" Tetra Drive Dragon screamed right as the door to the base opened.

"HI HONEY!" The real Overlord's voice sounded, to which both Tetra Drive Dragon and Descendant both turned to look. "I'm home!" Overlord said with a smile fit for a cat.

Tetra Drive Dragon and Descendant stood silently as they looked at Overlord standing at the entrance.

"Oi, what's with the silent treatment for little ol' me?" Overlord chirped.

And then both Tetra Drive Dragon and Descendant both screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Overlord tilted his head then answered, "Because I felt like it." He said with childish intent.

Descendant rushed up to Overlord, "Wait you mean you're not a prisoner?" He asked. Overlord nodded, to which Descendant bellowed, "But the historians in the future said you were taken prisoner!"

Overlord cackled, "Your historians also blamed the time freezing of this planet on the Gear Chronicle, when it was really I, Dragonic Overlord, who did it with this," Overlord held his hands together in a heart shape. "Moe, Moe, KYUN!" Overlord winked and lifted up one of his legs.

For a split second, the whole entire planet of Cray froze in time. Historians blamed it on the Gear Chronicle clan, but as the Dragonic Descendant from the future himself saw, it was really done by a flame dragon that had no powers over time.

"You know, if I wasn't your kid from the future, I think my eyes would be burning right now." Descendant mumbled.

Overlord looked over Descendant and saw a picture of Blizza behind Tetra Drive Dragon, "Ooh!" Overlord squealed and pointed at the picture, "That's the thing I beat up on Craymas!"

Tetra Drive Dragon looked at the picture of Blizza, then back at the goofy Overlord. "You . . . YOU BEAT UP THE CRAY ELEMENTAL!?" Tetra Drive Dragon yelped and Overlord nodded. "Wait . . . you're the good Samaritan that saved the world!?"

"Save the world?" Overlord said while picking his ear. "I'm not even a hero. That falls under Blaster Blade's domain. Why would I go and save the world?" Overlord then cackled, "No, I was just getting rid of someone in the way of me saving my sister!"

Tetra Drive Dragon sweat dropped and muttered, "I don't know if this guy does it on purpose but he always seems to manage to find a way to get himself involved in these things."

"I lost five men while saving her." Overlord said solemnly, then cheerfully said, "Good thing they came back like right after!"

Tetra Drive Dragon grumbled. "Why should you even care if they died? Death isn't a big deal in this world! People die all the time but they get revived like instantly after!" He said, while a naval officer in white loomed in the shadow, with a gun pointing at him.

The naval officer took off the safety from his gun, and then when he finally got his shot at Tetra Drive Dragon's head, he whispered, "Sayonara, boss." He pushed the trigger, and fired a green blast at Tetra Drive Dragon, who ducked, dodging the blast in the process. The blast instead struck the two red dragons.

"GACK!" Both Overlord and Descendant yelped as they were hit by the blast.

Tetra Drive Dragon turned around to face the naval officer who fired the shot. "OI! Starless!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed at the officer named Starless. "Watch where you point that thing! Are you trying to kill me!?"

The officer named Starless, full name Blue Storm Marine General Starless, looked at the still living Tetra Drive Dragon, then turned his head around, "Tch . . ." Starless grumbled, "Missed."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSED!?" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed. "You could've taken my head off!"

"Well you're the one who said death wasn't a big deal." Starless said with a smug grin. "So why'd you dodge?"

"Even if death isn't a big deal, it still hurts a lot!" He yelled then turned to face the two red dragons, who were now sitting down and reading the magazines from the Anti-Overlord defense system.

"Ooh these Aquaroid girls sure know how to work it." Overlord said while blushing.

"Yes they sure do." Descendant said while having a bloody nose.

"Those mermaids also can work it too." Maelstrom said while yawning.

Tetra Drive Dragon wasn't surprised by the red dragons from the Dragon Empire being all into the magazines . . . but he was completely surprised to see Maelstrom with the two red dragons. "VICE ADMIRAL MAELSTROM!" Tetra Drive Dragon screamed and rushed up to Maelstrom. "What are you doing with these two Dragon Empire dragons!?"

Maelstrom yawned and said, "Why not?" He drowsily said, "I'm the one who let Overlord in here anyway."

"OH!" Descendant yelled out and pointed at Maelstrom, "So it's you the historians said took my dad prisoner!"

Maelstrom nodded. "But actually he and I dueled, and I lost, so I'm technically his prisoner." He confessed.

Overlord said with a smile, "He lost because he fell asleep before I even got a chance to hit him. And now he's my prisoner of war."

Descendant sweat dropped and said, "Dad, I don't think you can really consider him a prisoner of war when you're the one being taken to the Aqua Force's home base."

Tetra Drive Dragon looked at the scene with big bulging eyes in surprise, then ordered to Starless, "ATTACK THEM!"

"Hai, hai." Starless said while pulling out a bazooka, and pointing straight at Tetra Drive Dragon.

"NOT ME YOU DOLT!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed, "THEM!"

Starless fired anyway, which prompted Tetra Drive Dragon to duck under the rocket, creating a huge explosion that blew up the whole entire home base.

Tetra Drive Dragon looked at the ruins of the home base, then back at the two red dragons and Maelstrom who were completely unaffected by the blast. "I don't want to deal with this any longer . . ." He growled. "I'll let Tri-stinger Dragon handle this." He said.

* * *

><p>Eventually, both Overlord and Descendant were drafted into the Aqua Force navy due to the fact that both were masters of the art of 'Standing' which meant they would help out in the Aqua Force's multi assault tactics. Their commander was a very unruly looking blue dragon named Tri-stinger Dragon who commanded the ship that Overlord and Descendant were drafted into.<p>

Descendant, now in his human form which was completely identical to Overlord's human form but with his own armor and his sword of the apocalypse strapped to his back, looked around uncomfortably. He looked up at the sailor hat that he was given then at Overlord, in his human form, dancing around in joy. "Dad, how the heck did we get into this situation?" Descendant asked Overlord.

Overlord cackled, "It's because you and I learned the art of old man Dauntless, so now the Aqua Force want us to use his powers for themselves!" Overlord took out his wallet and flipped through it to show a picture of his baby (dragon) self standing up. "See, this is me mastering Master Dauntless's standing power before I wasn't even one years old!"

Descendant looked at the picture then sweat dropped, "Is that really that big of a deal?" He muttered to himself. "What I'm really wondering is why you're here in the first place."

"I'm bored." Overlord mumbled. "It was such a sunny day too, and I wanted to play with the baby you and your little brother. But your little brother for some reason grew up and now hates me, and the baby you just wants to sleep all day."

Descendant furrowed his brow since he heard something confusing, "Since when did I have a little brother?" Descendant asked.

"Since Craymas." Overlord replied. "You're from the future, so how can you not know that?"

"I didn't have any siblings from the future!" Descendant bellowed. "And if you just had a kid, then that actually means that it's my older brother you're talking about since I haven't actually been born yet! That baby version of me that you got is just a proxy of me left here because of a side effect from my time traveling after all."

"Not like it's a big deal." Overlord said. "Since your proxy is here, that just means you're born, so that means any kids I have now would be your little sibling."

"YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I ACTUALLY GET BORN!" Descendant bellowed, "I don't want you to keep giving me siblings before my real self gets born." After he held his head. "God, my head hurts."

Overlord gave a smile fit for a cat and chirped, "Time Travel, it hurts the brain."

Descendant roared, "My head shouldn't be hurting from my OWN time travel!"

Then Tri-stinger Dragon barged into the main deck, "ATTEN HUT!" He yelled, getting Overlord and Descendant to stand up straight and salute. "Now, you're on my ship because you're a bunch of little maggots. I'm here to transform you from maggots into bonafide soldiers. You got that!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Both red dragons shouted.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never came across the Aqua Force. I'll make you eat lightning and crap thunder!" Tri-stinger Dragon roared.

"Hey that's clanist!" Descendant shouted while pointing sharply at Tri-stinger Dragon. "I've eaten lightning before but I've never crapped out thunder!"

"Why did you eat lightning?" Overlord asked his son.

"Well when you're a thunder dragon, you sometimes accidentally eat your own lightning." Descendant replied. "I mean haven't you ever eaten your own fire?"

"Yes." Overlord said while giving a thumbs up. "When you shoot a fire breath like I do, sometimes you accidentally swallow your own fire." He cackled, "Tastes pretty good if I do say so myself."

"SHADDUP MAGGOTS!" Tri-stinger dragon bellowed.

Overlord, Descendant, and Maelstrom all stood straight and saluted and said, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Good." Tri-stinger Dragon nodded, then realized that he wasn't just dealing with two red dragons, but two red dragons and a tear dragon. Tri-stinger Dragon looked to the other side of Overlord and found Maelstrom standing in line. "VICE ADMIRAL!" Tri-stinger Dragon bowed to Maelstrom, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was assigned to this group." Maelstrom replied while mumbling drowsily.

Then Tetra Drive Dragon, who wasn't even supposed to be in the ship in the first place, barged into the main deck, "MAELSTROM SIR!" He shouted and ran up to Maelstrom, "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, it's because you assigned me here." Maelstrom replied and yawned.

"No, I assigned our prisoners to be here. I never said anything about you being in Tri-stinger's group!" Tetra Drive Dragon grumbled.

"But he's my friend." Maelstrom said, and both he and Overlord wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder. "And if you assigned him here, then you assign me too."

"Yeah, NYAHAHA!" Overlord cackled maniacally.

"Since when were you two so chummy." Descendant said while sweat dropping.

Tetra Drive Dragon stared blankly at Maelstrom, then sighed, "Fine, do whatever you want!" He said, exiting the deck, after which he got into a gun fight with Starless who followed him to the ship.

Tri-stinger Dragon nodded, "Ok then, now that we have this all sorted out, let us-" He said but was then interrupted by Maelstrom.

"Permission to let me and my friends slap you." Maelstrom said in a monotone.

"Eh . . ." Tri-stinger Dragon tried to figure out what Maelstrom said since the monotone made it harder to understand, "You're the Vice Admiral, you shouldn't need my permission for anything." To which Descendant slapped Tri-stinger Dragon, "HEY MAGGOT! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You just said that Maelstrom doesn't need your permission for anything so that's why I slapped you." Descendant said.

"What!?" Tri-stinger Dragon bellowed, to which Overlord then also slapped. "HEY!"

"You wouldn't want to disobey Maelstrom now would you?" Overlord said with a chuckle, to which Maelstrom then slapped Tri-stinger Dragon, to which Tri-stinger Dragon could do nothing about due to the fact Maelstrom was the Vice Admiral.

Then Descendant slapped Tri-stinger Dragon again, this time asking, "Permission for Maelstrom and us Dragon Empire dragons to read Aquaroid girl and Mermaid porn magazines." He said while slapping Tri-stinger Dragon once more.

"If I say yes will you stop slapping me!" Tri-stinger Dragon roared, to which Descendant slapped Tri-stinger with a magazine.

"No." Descendant said calmly then he, Overlord, and Maelstrom sat down on the deck to read the hentai magazine in his hands. Descendant nose bled, Overlord chortled and blush, while Maelstrom chuckled and yawned.

Tri-stinger Dragon had just enough of Descendant and Overlord's antics, that he was ready to ignore all his training as a soldier, and prepare to murder the two red dragons in cold blood . . .

If it wasn't for the fact that a large energy projectile came flying towards him and killed him before he even got a chance to do anything. His ghost, as it flew to Cray Heaven, bellowed, "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

He flew next to Ghost Nehalem, who died (ironically) in a fire. Ghost Nehalem looked at Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon, and said, "Hi."

Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon looked at Ghost Nehalem, then screamed, "AHH GHOST!" To which Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon began strangling Ghost Nehalem.

"GAH!" Ghost Nehalem tried to pry Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon's hands off, "YOU'RE A GHOST TOO!" To which Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon then began strangling himself, "WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!?"

Tetra Drive Dragon, hearing the explosion, came running out into the deck, while carrying Starless who had been bound and gagged. "What happened?" He asked, to which another energy projectile came flying at the ship. "GAH!" Using the experience he got from dodging Starless, Tetra Drive Dragon dodged the projectile, but the projectile hit the ship. "What is going on here!?"

Tetra Drive Dragon looked towards the shore, and found two giant robots, one of them Great Daiyusha, and the other a similar robot but red named Daikaiser, standing at the shore. The projectiles came from Great Daiyusha, "AQUA FORCE!" Great Daiyusha yelled out, "Today is the day we find out which of us has the better justice!"

"ACK!" Tetra Drive Dragon yelled. "It's that justice spouting freak!"

Starless who got out of his bindings, then chuckled, "Like you have any right to say, justice dragon."

"We're the Aqua Force." Tetra Drive Dragon said. "We're all about justice!"

"NAY I SAY!" Great Daiyusha bellowed. "As my SP Flavor Text says, 'There can only be one justice' so now we fight to see whose justice will prevail!"

"What the heck is a SP Flavor Text!?" Tetra Drive Dragon asked.

"We're units in a card game." Starless replied. "A Flavor Text is something that is on the card-"

"I GET IT!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed.

"Now let's go, DAIKAISER!" Great Daiyusha said, then grabbed Daikaiser by the collar, then leaped onto the ship.

Daikaiser, who didn't want to come, grumbled, "I could be playing my video games right now. The new Crash Clan Generations just got released after all."

Tetra Drive Dragon got into a battle pose, "I see, since now you have invaded our ships, let us now prepare for-"

"Ooh, your Dragon Dancers sure know how to work it." Maelstrom, still drowsy, said happily while reading an issue of 'Dragon Empire Girls Delight'.

"I know right!" Overlord exclaimed.

"EY!" Great Daiyusha said at the top of his lungs, then went to the dragons, "Can I join you guys?"

"Yes you can." Overlord said giving a thumbs up.

"OI!" Tetra Drive Dragon shrieked, "Weren't you the one who wanted to fight to see whose justice was greater!?"

"Later." Great Daiyusha said and sat next to the dragons and began reading Overlord's own collection of magazines.

Great Daikaiser facepalmed, and mumbled, "Why did I even come?"

Tetra Drive Dragon took this chance to call in an attack, "Starless, order the troops to attack!"

"We have no troops." Starless said while filing his nails.

"Eh?" Tetra Drive Dragon drooped.

"This ship was just a vessel to train noobs." Starless said pointing at the two red dragons and Maelstrom (despite Maelstrom being the Vice Admiral). "So the only ones on here were those three and Tri-stinger. Then you came to retrieve Maelstrom, to no avail, and I came here to assassinate you, and Tri-stinger is dead to which I wish it could've been you."

"Oi, repeat that last things you said." Tetra Drive Dragon grumbled.

"You came to retrieve Maelstrom, to no avail." Starless said in a monotone.

"THE NEXT THING YOU BASTARD!" Tetra Drive Dragon started to shake Starless senseless.

Daikaiser simply sat on deck, watching Tetra Drive Dragon argue with Starless and the dragons with Great Daiyusha looking through indecent magazines. "Boy am I sure glad that no one else in the Dimension Police had to see this sad scene." Daikaiser said shamefully.

It was at this very moment, that storm clouds formed in the sky. Lightning crashed, getting the attention of everyone.

The storm clouds dissipated a little, allowing some light from the sun to hit the barren shore, to which a flower then began to grow. A trail of sparkles fell from the sky as something descended down from the heavens, with a certain flamenco style song playing in the background.

Overlord gasped in awe at the light, then he said, "I've seen this on TV before!" He pointed at the light, "I know who is coming! It's the Amazing Red . . ." And right before Overlord said the last word, the face of the one who descended from the heavens appeared, "VERMY-CHAN!" Vermillion, with her arms crossed, was flying down from the sky.

"MOMMY!" Descendant yelped, at the sight of Vermillion appearing from the sky. She did not look happy.

The flamenco music stopped, and the flower that had grown from the light withered away into nothingness.

Tetra Drive Dragon sharply looked at Descendant, "Oi." Tetra Drive Dragon said, "Did you just call the Dragonic Kaiser your 'Mommy'?" Descendant nodded. "Isn't Dragonic Overlord your father?" Descendant nodded. "THEN WHY'D YOU CALL HIS SISTER YOUR 'MOMMY'?"

"Oh it's actually kind of complicated." Descendant said. "My father was a flame dragon, which is Overlord here, and my mother is someone I don't know and her name is lost to history during my time. I was however raised by Vermillion, which is why I'm a Thunder Dragon instead of a Flame Dragon, so I call her 'Mommy'."

Tetra Drive Dragon stared blankly at Descendant, then muttered, "My head hurts."

Descendant shrugged and replied, "Time travel does that to you."

"I DON'T THINK THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH TIME TRAVEL YOU DOLT!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed.

Vermillion, still with her arms crossed, landed onto the ship. Her simply landing created a shockwave that rocked the ship and made the waves crashed.

"Hi Vermy-chan!" Overlord squealed and waved to Vermillion. "What brings you here?"

Vermillion clenched her fist and shook in anger. "Overlord . . . what are you doing away from your post?" She asked coldly.

"It was such a sunny day." Overlord replied. "And unlike Strike, I don't like afternoon naps, so I decided to come to the Magallanica to play."

"And then he beat me up." Maelstrom replied with much energy.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed, "Don't tell the enemy that you lost if you didn't really lose!"

Vermillion then pointed at the magazines that the boys were all looking at, "So explain to me what this all is." She asked.

"These are gifts from the Aqua Force themselves!" Overlord exclaimed cheerfully.

"They were actually an Anti-Overlord defense system." Descendant replied. "And they, embarrassingly if I may add, used it on me."

Vermillion lost all color in her body due to the embarrassing idea that her own brother would have a defense system dedicated to using indecent books and magazines against him. "I'm so ashamed right now." She then took up her spear from out of nowhere, "But everyone thinks you have been taken prisoner, so now I'm going to have to bring you back . . . with force. So prepare your ass, I'm knocking you out!"

"GAH!" Overlord yelped, then both he and Descendant transformed into their real forms. Overlord grabbed Descendant, and flew off the ship.

Tetra Drive Dragon began cheering since he no longer has to worry about Overlord's idiocy, but then realized that there was one more problem. Vermillion stabbed the ship's deck, preparing for a Vermillion Thunderbolt. "Oh bugger me." He mumbled. Right as Starless took this chance to take aim at Tetra Drive Dragon himself.

Maelstrom went to sleep, and Great Daiyusha, bored now that Overlord was gone, took off with Daikaiser. "Good luck with your problems." Daikaiser said to Tetra Drive Dragon from midair.

Tetra Drive Dragon simply stood silently, color drained from his body since he was completely worn out by all the idiocy that was displayed, and he simply stood still . . . right as Vermillion yelled out, "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!"

Overlord made a far distance before Descendant asked, "Hey dad, why are you dragging me?"

"Your 'mother' is getting ready one of her famous Vermillion Thunderbolts, so we got to leave fast!" Overlord said frantically.

"But dad, I'm a Thunder Dragon." Descendant pointed out. "Her Vermillion Thunderbolt won't hurt me that much. And you go 'WHEE' every time you get shocked anyway. Cheerfully if I may add."

Overlord stopped flying, and released Descendant, then said, "You make a very good point." He said, right as a thunderbolt hit both him and Descendant. "WHEE!"

Descendant simply yawned, since the lightning was nothing to him.

Tetra Drive Dragon and Starless both got shocked by the same thunderbolt, both of them dying in the process, with their spirits being sent to Cray Heaven. Maelstrom simply slept through the storm, all without getting shocked.

Tri-stinger, who just came back to life this second, barged into the main deck, ready to discipline his crew, only to get killed by a Thunderbolt. The same thing happened to poor Nehalem, who wasn't even near the action. Again the two met as ghosts, and this time Gost Nehalem took the initiative and strangled Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon before Ghost Tri-stinger Dragon could retaliate.

Vermillion retrieved her spear, looked around at her destruction, scoffed, and flew off after a now knocked out Overlord, to which she dragged him, but not before giving Descendant a good talking to. "How have you been Strikey!" . . . or rather give a cheerful conversation.

"Been good mommy." Descendant said. "And you can just call me Descendant. It'll be less confusing compared to my baby self who is in this time."

"Aw," Vermillion said cheerfully while pinching Descendant's cheek, "Look who wants to be a grown up."

"I . . . am a grown up." Descendant said while blushing.

"And still so cute!" Vermillion squealed. "What brings you here today?"

"Actually I came to save dad from being a prisoner of war . . . but that eventually just turned into some sort of punchline." Descendant replied.

"That is so like your father, always making a joke out of everything." Vermillion muttered. "I'm going to be off now, got to punish your father after all, so you be a good boy then!" Vermillion flew off, dragging the knocked out Overlord.

Descendant nodded, waved goodbye to 'mommy' and when Vermillion was gone, Descendant reached into his pockets and pulled out one of the porno magazines from the Anti-Overlord defense system, to which he began looking through, while bleeding his nose out. "You don't get magazines as good as this in the future." He chirped.


	7. Not Summer

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything that this chapter may reference.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining over Cray, its searing heat blazing through the nations of the planet. The blazing sun made it impossible to do battle between the clans without the units all bursting into flames.<p>

That is when the solution is to forget about battle . . .

AND GO TO THE BEACH!

"YAHOO!" Blaster Blade, wearing nothing but his helmet and blue swim trunks, squealed as he dove into the ocean.

For the best beach to go, there was the Magallanica nation. Every year, during the hottest day, units from all over the planet would come over to the beach to play.

Blaster Dark, wearing his helmet and red swim trunks, called out to Blaster Blade, "Don't get swept up by the waves!"

"Don't worry I won't!" Blaster Blade, who was swimming out towards the sea, shouted back. Then he got swept away by the sea, drowned, and Blaster Blade Spirit flew off into Cray Heaven.

Blaster Dark sweat dropped then said, "Can't say I didn't warn him."

With Blaster Dark was Skull Witch Nemain, who was dressed in a skimpy one piece that was pretty much as skimpy as her usual outfit, "At least he has the right idea." She said while stretching, "I wouldn't mind going for a swim . . . that is if you put suntan oil on me." She said to Blaster Dark slyly.

Blaster Dark blushed and then he stammered, "I-I-I lo-o-o-ove to."

"Aw aren't you two cute together." Phantom Blaster Lady, wearing a black bikini with a pink pareo around her hip, teased as she walked over with baby Mordred in her arms.

"OSU!" Baby Mordred raised his hand and greeted Blaster Dark and Nemain.

"Lady Phantom Blaster!" Blaster Dark and Nemain said and bowed to Phantom Blaster Lady.

"At ease." Phantom Blaster Lady said, to which Blaster Dark and Nemain got up.

"I've set up everything from the towels, to the umbrellas, to the chairs." Blaster Dark said.

"Excellent." Phantom Blaster Lady said with a giggle, "You sure know how to make a girl happy." Then with a nudge to Nemain, Phantom Blaster Lady whispered, "Better keep him, I bet other girls would snatch him up when they have a chance." To which both girls laughed.

Phantom Blaster Lady set baby Mordred down on a towel. He saw the sand and decided he wanted to play with the ground. Baby Morderd crawled over to the sand and began patting it, cackling when the soft sand was crushed in his hands.

Then he looked over and saw baby Strike doing the same thing. Baby Strike looked over and the two babies' eyes locked onto each other.

Both of them glared at each other, and with a determined "Ho" they then decided that they would compete against each other at the sand.

"Careful Strike!" Monica, in a red dragon scale plated bikini, said to baby Strike. "Don't hurt yourself."

Nonetheless the competition was on, as the babies made the foundations for their sand fortresses.

Alfred, who was hiding behind some pine trees, looked in distress at the group. He held in his hands a white and a black helmet. The problem was, would he be the Dark Dictator so he can be with Phantom Blaster Lady and baby Mordred without any commotion, or would he be the King of Knights so that he wouldn't need to wear a disguise. "Sometimes I wish Blaster Blade was here to help me." At this moment, Blaster Blade washed up on shore. "And then I remember he's kind of an idiotic psycho, so I'm glad he's not with me."

Blaster Blade sprang up, ignoring the fact that he has just died by drowning. He looked around the beach, gawking at the women in their swimsuits. "None of you match up to Nemain, but nonetheless I won't complain." He said, and then he saw a certain red dragon cooking at a portable stove.

It was Dragonic Overlord, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, white shorts, and a chef's hat. He was cooking so fast that it appeared he had four arms.

Blaster Blade walked over to Overlord and greeted with a, "Whassap mah Drago."

"The sizzle of my grill be my music mah Knighto." Overlord responded then flipped a patty to a customer who was waiting for a burger.

"What you doing with the stove anyway?" Blaster Blade asked. "I never pegged you as the type of guy who would cook for others."

Overlord sweat dropped and confessed, "Well, I paid for a Bermuda Triangle concert to happen today." Overlord chuckled nervously, "And while I managed to book a few idols, many units somehow found out so they're all here today for the idols, but I didn't cater so now I'm cooking refreshments for everyone." He cackled.

"Good luck with that." Blaster Blade said while snatching a hot dog from the grill.

Overlord began to whistle as he cooked. Then thunder crashed in the sky and two Dragonic Kaisers flew over to Overlord.

"OVERLORD!" Vermillion's voice bellowed in anger and with a crash of thunder, she landed on the beach, creating huge waves. (In contrast, Crimson's landing didn't create much of an impact.) Vermillion got up on Overlord's face and asked, "Why is the Kagero general doing here at a beach, cooking for others!?"

Overlord sweat dropped, and told the same story he told to Blaster Blade.

"You still shouldn't lower yourself to such a level!" Vermillion said, dope slapping Overlord. "You have servants, you should use them!"

"But I like to cook!" Overlord yelled. "And you're at the beach!" He said pointing at Overlord and Crimson. "Both of you . . . STRIP!"

Vermillion and Crimson stood silently as they stared at Overlord with blank expressions. Vermillion's brow then furrowed downward and she grabbed Overlord, then she began a slap assault against Overlord.

Crimson on the other hand, stood with her hands to her cheeks as she blushed, "Oh Overlord-sama, how bold . . . I'm not ready!" She squeaked.

"How can you be so stupid to tell your own sister and her best friend that!" Vermillion bellowed as she kept slapping Overlord. "How perverted can you be!?"

"It's not perverted!" Overlord screamed and Vermillion punched him far away.

Vermillion huffed, while Crimson was still blushing and daydreaming about Overlord's last words.

A blonde woman with long flowing hair and a white bikini saw Overlord on the ground, "Oh, Sir Overlord!" She shouted and ran over to Overlord. This woman is Top Idol Riviere. She's a mermaid, but right now she is walking on land with human feet. "Who did this to you!?"

"My own sister." Overlord said while blushing as Riviere held him in her arms.

Vermillion's head began to steam when she saw her own brother 'flirting' with Riviere, and Crimson's little world shattered to pieces when she saw Overlord with another woman.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing Overlord?" Vermillion growled while clenching her fist, which began to spark electricity. "First you tell me and Crimson to strip, and now you're messing around with a woman? Can you sink any lower?"

"Yes I can actually sink lower." Overlord responded, "But you didn't even let me finish." Overlord then made a motion to Riviere, "Those are the two I was talking about. Do you have the suits ready?"

"Hai Sir Overlord!" Riviere said with a gleaming smile, fit for an idol. She skipped over to Vermillion and Crimson. "Please transform into your human forms and follow me."

"Huh?" Vermillion asked, then both she and Crimson were dragged off by Riviere. "GACK!"

"Wait, what's going on!?" Crimson's yell trailed off.

Overlord got up, and cracked his neck, "Man that was stressful." He then turned over to where baby Mordred and baby Strike were, and saw that the two babies managed to make elaborate (human height) sand castles and were now duking it off with what seemed to be an argument made up of baby sounds. Overlord grumbled and shook his head. "I don't want to know." He walked back to his grill.

Baby Mordred shook his fist at baby Strike who retaliated with a loud chirp, as if saying that his own castle was better. Both babies were intent on making their point clear.

All Phantom Blaster Lady saw though was baby Mordred playing with a friend. "Aren't they cute?" She said to which Nemain agreed.

It was at this moment, in the middle of the babies arguing, that a dark pegasus with a rider flew over. Baby Mordred and baby Strike looked at the rider, and saw a white haired rider with dark armor and a red cape.

The man got off his pegasus, then grinned at the sight of the many people at the beach. "A great gathering of people." He chortled, "You may worship me now, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING!"

Baby Mordred looked at the rider, and thought the rider looked familiar.

Alfred, who was still hiding behind a couple of palm trees, looked at the newcomer, and bellowed to himself, "Who does he think he is telling people to kneel before him? I'm the one who tells people to kneel before their king!"

"No kneeling?" The newcomer continued, "Then I shall claim all these women for myself!" He cackled to the heavens . . . and then Descendant, in his human form, came running over swiftly and bopped the newcomer on the head.

"MORDRED!" Descendant yelled at the newcomer.

Baby Mordred chirped since he heard his name.

"What?" The newcomer said. As it turned out, this newcomer was actually the grown up version of Mordred from the future, known as the Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom.

Alfred's jaw dropped when he heard that the newcomer was named Mordred, thus implying that baby Mordred would grow up into that. "That's Mordred!?" He was hoping that what he saw was just an act, and not really how baby Mordred would grow up to be. "I sure hope he's not as conceited as he is showing."

"Why are you bringing so much attention to yourself!?" Descendant bellowed at Mordred Phantom. "You know people won't accept it if you act like a King all of a sudden."

"As rightful heir to the throne, I think I am allowed to act like King if I want to!" Mordred Phantom said, cackling maniacally.

"SHUT UP MORDRED!" Alfred, enraged by the 'possibly' adult version of his kid, roared and threw the King of Knights helmet at Mordred Phantom, conking Mordred Phantom on the head, to which the helmet flew back to Alfred. Alfred's yell got the attention of quite a few people, so Alfred quickly went into hiding so no one could see him.

"Was that Alfie?" Phantom Blaster Lady asked, trying to find Alfred.

Nemain chuckled, "Poor King of Knights, you can't keep your secret to yourself forever." She whispered to herself.

Mordred Phantom held his head as a lump started to grow from his head. "I thought that only happened in cartoons." Descendant said to the side while pointing at Mordred Phantom's hilarious big lump. "So . . . what brings you here?"

Mordred Phantom's lump disappeared and he dusted himself. "Isn't it obvious," Mordred Phantom said, "I'm here because I want to go to the beach!" He cackled maniacally. "I won't let you have all the fun!"

Descendant sweat dropped and his body drooped, "You know I time traveled to the past for official business right?" He asked.

"But that still doesn't excuse the fact that you get to go to the beach while I don't." Mordred Phantom huffed. "And now that I'm in the past, time to hit on some ladies."

Alfred, still in hiding, facepalmed. "My son is a philanderer in the future." He groaned, "Go figure."

"Oh no you don't!" Descendant grabbed Mordred Phantom's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you fool around in the past."

Alfred made a squeaky yelp sound that got Phantom Blaster Lady's attention, but yet she still couldn't find Alfred. Alfred then said to himself, "I can't believe it's Overlord's kid that's the responsible one!" Overlord, the guy who constantly fools around and annoys everybody, somehow manages to have a responsible spawn.

"Oh yeah?" Mordred Phantom smugly grinned, "And who is going to stop me." Energy began to build up between the two time travelers.

"Me." Descendant declared while pointing at himself. The tension was high as the two glared at each other. Sparks flew as their eyes locked onto each other. Their baby selves continued their heated argument.

And then, with a burst of energy, Descendant transformed into his real form while Mordred Phantom turned into a black dragon, known only as Dragruler Phantom. The two clashed as they tried to push the other, the energy between the two creating tension in the air.

Alfred's jaw dropped when he saw the future Mordred transform into a dragon. "Well . . . I guess he takes more after his mother than he does me." He remarked.

Baby Mordred and baby Strike both went "huh" and turned to see dragon versions of their future selves clashing with each other. Phantom Blaster Lady then walked over to baby Mordred, who was now at face level due to the sand castle he built, "Lookie Mordred, you're going to become a dragon one day." Phantom Blaster Lady said cheerfully.

Baby Mordred cooed and gurgled cheerfully, then he too transformed into a dragon, one that looked like a baby version of Dragruler.

"OH MY GOD!" Phantom Blaster Lady squeed, "You already know how!" She said proudly.

"He really does take more after his mom than he does me." Alfred said proudly, then said, "I have no idea if I should be proud or not."

Baby Dragruler turned to baby Strike, then gave a really smug grin that said, "I'm better than you are."

Baby Strike made an angry chirp, then he drew the dagger behind his back, and with a bolt of lightning, he transformed into his dragon form.

Baby Dragruler and dragon Strike both growled and their glares intensified as they glared at each other. All the while Dragruler Phantom and Descendant began rolling across the beach as they exchanged blows.

Blaster Dark, who was just going off to get ice cream for Nemain and himself, walked in on Dragruler Phantom and Descendant fighting, "Aw bugger." Blaster Dark grumbled as the two dragons steamrolled him. Blaster Dark Spirit began flying in the air, "I shouldn't even be surprised by this anymore."

"Yo." Blaster Blade Spirit said as he flew next to Blaster Dark Spirit.

"I thought you came back to life." Blaster Dark Spirit said in surprise.

"I died again." Blaster Blade Spirit said nonchalantly.

"How?" Blaster Dark Spirit asked.

"I said how I thought Coral had a great bod, and then she slapped me into oblivion." Blaster Blade Spirit responded nonchalantly.

Blaster Dark Spirit was speechless, but found the words he wanted to say after a moment. "When we come back to life, I'm going to pretend I don't know you."

"Fine then." Blaster Blade Spirit shrugged. "Then I'll just pretend you're a cosplayer of me."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Blaster Dark Spirit bellowed and began strangling Blaster Blade Spirit.

Back on the beach, Descendant punched Dragruler in the face, and then Dragruler flipped Descendant over so now Dragruler was on top. Dragruler slugged Descendant, and Descendant did the same. The same exchanges kept happening for five minutes, until both of them were zapped by a thunderbolt from the sky.

Dragruler Phantom got fried and survived while Descendant didn't feel a thing. They then looked up to see who fried them.

It was Vermillion in her human form. Wearing a flowery vermillion colored bikini and a red see through pareo. "What do you think you two are doing?" She said right as Crimson, in human form and wearing a similar bikini but crimson in color and with a pink see through pareo, came running over with Riviere.

Descendant and Dragruler Phantom both stared at Vermillion, and both of them dropped their jaws, which hit the sand so hard that cracks somehow appeared.

Vermillion looked like there were sparkles around her, as if to accentuate her beauty. Same thing with Crimson, though the boys weren't really paying attention to Crimson.

Dragruler Phantom blushed then he nudged Descendant, "Yo, your mom is a total babe." Dragruler Phantom said with a gurgling chuckle.

"She's my biological aunt." Descendant mumbled.

"You still call her mommy." Dragruler Phantom said with a smug grinning face.

"Oh I'll show you who needs to call for mommy!" Descendant bellowed and tried to strangle Dragruler Phantom, to which Vermillion put a stop by brandishing her spear.

"ENOUGH!" Vermillion bellowed. "You're at the beach now, so I expect you two boys to behave!"

"HAI!" Descendant and Dragruler Phantom both said, sitting straight up on their knees.

Phantom Blaster Lady skipped over to Dragruler Phantom, "Now, now Mordred baby, you should learn to play nice with your friend." She then directed attention to baby Dragruler and dragon Strike, "I mean look at your baby self, see he knows how to play nicely." She said cheerfully . . . all the while baby Dragruler and dragon Strike were hurling fireballs and lightning at each other.

Dragruler Phantom and Descendant however were a little too busy staring at Phantom Blaster Lady, who also had the same sparkles that accentuated her beauty like Vermillion did. "MOM!?" Dragruler Phantom yelled out in his confusion.

Descendant chortled slyly and nudged Dragruler Phantom, "You mom is quite the bombshell isn't she?"

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOM!" Dragruler Phantom bellowed then began strangling Descendant, and Descendant retaliated with a strangling to Dragruler Phantom.

Phantom Blaster Lady lost her cheerful composure, and she pulled her double sided lance from out of thin air. At the same time Vermillion brandished her spear again, "CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS!" They both shouted at the same time and were about to attack, when suddenly Overlord dashed over and tackled the two fighting dragons, inadvertently saving the two dragons from the wrath of the women.

Descendant and Dragruler Phantom rolled as Overlord slid to stop. "What's the big idea!?" Dragruler Phantom shouted and then saw the angry Overlord, which caused him to shut up.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Overlord said calmly. "You're at the beach. Everyone is here to enjoy themselves and you two are making a mess of things." Overlord shook his head. "I'm disappointed . . ."

Descendant noticed something was definitely off, "Hey dad, why so serious?" He asked.

Crimson, seeing Overlord, blushed, and then decided she wanted to show off to Overlord, "Overlord-sama!" She said waving to Overlord. "I got dressed in this swimsuit like you wanted!"

"Yeah, yeah." Overlord, usually the connoisseur of all things feminine, completely ignored Crimson's advances.

Crimson froze in place, and all color was drained from her body and swimsuit as she just got the cold shoulder from Overlord. "But . . . you didn't even look . . ."

Vermillion tapped Crimson's shoulder getting Crimson's attention, then Vermillion said, "Here, I'll show you how it's done." Vermillion walked over to Overlord and tapped his shoulder. "Big brother!" She squealed childishly, "Your dear little sister got dressed up in this swimsuit for you, so dear, am I dreamy enough for you." She said seductively.

Crimson and Descendant's jaw dropped in shock. "I didn't think she could possibly be this forward with her own brother!" Crimson commented to herself.

"I can't believe mommy can do such a thing!" Descendant yelped to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Overlord bellowed at Vermillion's face, to which she responded by throwing her vajra into his face.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Vermillion bellowed, then stormed off, "The one time I act all cutesy for you and you just ignore me. You little . . ." Vermillion began mumbling curses under her breath, and she dragged a still frozen from shock Crimson away.

Dragruler Phantom took a look at Overlord, then to Descendant asked, "Wasn't your dad that skirt chaser I saw one time?" Descendant nodded, "And I remember you told me he didn't discriminate when it came to skirt chasing, so much so he literally would chase his own sister, is that not right?" Descendant nodded again. "So who is this guy over there?"

"Some alien pretending to be my father I guess?" Descendant shrugged.

Descendant and Dragruler Phantom stared straight at Overlord, then Dragruler Phantom gasped, "It can't be!"

"What?" Descendant asked, to which Dragruler Phantom grabbed Descendant by the collar.

"Can you see? There is a halo behind his back and on top of his head!" Dragruler Phantom exclaimed. Descendant looked more closely and it was true, there was a golden halo behind Overlord's back and even one on top of his head. "And look at the movements of his hands, the skill in his palm . . . only true masters have mastered such techniques."

"What?" Descendant asked, not really understanding where Dragruler Phantom was going with this.

"Your father, has mastered the Fist of the North Saint!" Dragruler Phantom exclaimed to the heavens. "Only those with pure thoughts can master such techniques and your father has truly mastered the power of the North Saint!"

"I AM SHOCK!" Descendant yelped. "How can my father master such a technique? There's just no way a guy like him can master such techniques!"

Riviere came skipping over and held Overlord, and stroked his chest, "It's because Sir Overlord here has promised that he won't think any dirty thoughts." Riviere said with a cute giggle, "In exchange, the Bermuda Triangle will help him with his little beach party."

Descendant sat silently, then bellowed, "YOU LIE!" He shouted pointing at Riviere. "There is no way my father would ever promise such a thing. You did something to him didn't you? YOU WITCH!"

Riviere's cheerful disposition, all of a sudden turned into a maniacal one as she gave a maniacal grin to Descendant.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Descendant and Dragruler Phantom both screamed.

"Yes . . ." Overlord said and Riviere got her cheerful disposition back. "I made that promise . . . day after day to prepare myself, I had to isolate myself from the Dragon Dancers in the palace. I had to avoid reading any porn as well just so I didn't think evil thoughts. I even avoided my own sister just so I didn't have to see her and think of her in her naked bod." Overlord's body sparkled in the sun as he proudly shook his hand to the sky, "All for the sake of getting a Bermuda Triangle concert. In the end it will be all worth it!"

Descendant and Dragruler Phantom sweat dropped, "I didn't think the Kagero general would be so passionate about a concert." Dragruler Phantom said.

"And now . . ." Overlord said, "For the sake of the perfect concert, I will eliminate all disturbances!" He said waving his hand mystically. "I will not have my perfect concert be ruined!"

Riviere then patted Overlord's chest, "Now, now, Sir Overlord, you don't have to be so hasty." She said happily, "Those two were just having fun. Maybe you should relax. You've been working too hard in the sun today. Chill out, and have fun like everyone else."

Descendant and Dragruler Phantom blushed at Riviere's kindness. "I take back what I said, you're not evil." Descendant said and Dragruler Phantom nodded.

"Fine." Overlord said and turned into his human form . . . making Descendant and Dragruler Phantom scream and in an instant reverted into their own human (or Elf) forms when they saw Overlord's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED DAD!?" Descendant screamed.

"HOW HORRIFYING!" Mordred Phantom screamed.

Overlord had baggy eyes, as if he hadn't slept in forever. Not only that, but his eyes were white with a very shrunken iris and they were glowing black. The halos around him all of a sudden disappeared and a dark aura surrounded his body.

"Forget North Saint, he's the South Devil!" Mordred Phantom screamed.

"He's been suppressing his desires!" Descendant exclaimed. "He really wants to chase skirts, but the promise he made to the Bermuda Triangle is keeping him from doing so!"

Overlord let out a deep breath and an unknown black mist came out of his mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Mordred Phantom screamed. "Dark Matter? IS THAT DARK MATTER!? Why is your dad shooting out Dark Matter!?"

"This damage is too great!" Descendant yelped. "He's not even really himself anymore! His suppression has created a monster!"

"Is he possessed!?" Mordred Phantom frantically yelped, "He's possessed isn't he? HE'S POSSESSED!"

"Oi . . ." Overlord said with a filter effected voice. "w_**H**_At **d**_O '__**y**__**'**__**O**_U t_H_**i**_n_**K** **Y**_o_U A**R**_e_ _d_**O**i**nG**?" He said as Dark Matter continued to spill from his mouth.

"GAH!" Descendant and Mordred Phantom screamed and embraced each other.

"He's broken, he's broken!" Descendant screamed.

"He's speaking with both lower case and upper case letters in the wrong places with various effects to the letters!" Mordred Phantom frantically explained. "He's beyond broken, BEYOND BROKEN!"

"_**S**_h**U**_T_ _u_**P **. . ." Overlord gurgled with Dark Matter spilling out. "_y_O**U** _**T**__'__**o**__**'**__**O**__'__**l**_O_**u**__**'**__**D.**_" He began walking forward. All the while Riviere smiled maniacally at Descendant.

"I take back what I took back, YOU REALLY ARE EVIL!" Descendant yelped. He and Mordred Phantom, still hugging each other, backed away from Overlord.

Overlord then placed his hands in a heart shape.

"What is that?" Mordred whimpered, "I don't like that!"

"**M**_**o**_**E**," Overlord gurgled.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Descendant shouted.

"m_**O**_E," Overlord continued to gurgle as Dark Matter flew out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Mordred Phantom didn't quite hear Descendant's warning.

"_**K**_Yu_N._" Overlord gurgled as he popped his leg up and winked with the Dark Matter still coming out of his mouth.

For a split second, the whole entire planet of Cray froze in time. Historians at first blamed it on the Gear Chronicle clan. They were later all murdered in cold blood by a dragon spewing Dark Matter.

"MY EYES!" Mordred Phantom screamed as the sight of Overlord doing that burned.

"I warned you!" Descendant bellowed, and then he found Overlord behind them, having since moved due to the time stop. "Uh oh . . ."

"**F**i_**N**_I_s__'__**H **_. . ." Overlord's Dark Matter spewing mouth gurgled.

Descendant and Mordred Phantom screamed as Overlord did unspeakable things to them.

Nemain shivered when she saw Overlord's actions, "How cruel can you get." She commented.

By the end of it, Descendant and Mordred Phantom were both tied up and left hanging at the palm trees where Alfred was hiding behind. "Poor Mordred." Alfred said as he facepalmed.

"Your dad is evil." A beaten up Mordred Phantom said.

"This punishment is unusual and cruel." Descendant remarked.

"Don't you mean cruel and unusual?" Alfred asked.

"Nope, unusual and cruel." Descendant said to Mordred Phantom.

"What?" Mordred Phantom asked.

Descendant grunted, "You asked and you didn't even listen to my response?"

"I didn't say anything!" Mordred Phantom bellowed, and then the two began a kicking battle.

"HEY!" Overlord shouted, now with a normal voice. "You two, BEHAVE!"

"YES MASTER DAD!" Descendant and Mordred Phantom yelped in fear.

"Calm down, Sir Overlord." Riviere said sweetly, to which Descendant was all, 'you don't fool me witch'. "Relax a little, like I said, you've been working all day in the sun so it's time you take a break."

"Right." Overlord nodded.

Then Dauntless Drive Dragon, in his dragon form, was chasing a couple of beach babes, "Come over here and give Grandpa Dauntless a kiss!" Dauntless said, much to the chagrin of the girls he was chasing. Doves flew as Dauntless chased the girls.

The girls screamed, and Overlord went to their aid. "Stop right there Master Dauntless!" Overlord stopped Dauntless in the tracks, and the girls all ran off. Overlord transformed into his real form and pointed his sword at Dauntless.

"BOY!" Dauntless yelped when he saw Overlord pulling off martial arts move . . . with Dark Matter floating around Overlord to boot. "Oh my Vague, you have mastered the power of the Fist of the North Saint!"

"EH!?" Mordred Phantom bellowed. "How is that the Fist of the North Saint!? There isn't even anything saintly about it! That's Dark Matter old man! Open your eyes, DARK MATTER, DARK MATTER!"

"'_D_**iE . . .****_" _**Overlord gurgled with a filter effected voice. _**"**_I_**f **__i _C_a_**N****'**n_O_**T ''**_C_H_**A**_**s**_E__' _S**k**_I_**r****_t_****s****, **n**_E_****i**T**h****_E_**r C**_A_****n****_y_**OU!" Overlord began swinging his sword at Dauntless.

"Wait, STOP!" Dauntless yelled as he ran away. "I may be old but I still want to live! Don't kill me! IT HURTS!"

As Dauntless got chased, a mechanical white dragon with a scythe appeared on the beach. The white dragon laughed maniacally, "Bow before me, Chaos Breaker Dragon!" Chaos Breaker Dragon announced, "For the Link Joker will now invade and conquer you all!" He said right as Dauntless stepped on him. "Who dares!?" Chaos Breaker Dragon bellowed right as Overlord chopped his (Chaos Breaker Dragon) head off. Chaos Breaker Dragon's spirit flew to Cray Heaven. "Wait . . . That's it!?" Ghost Chaos Breaker Dragon shouted. "I get killed during my debut before Link Joker even gets to invade!? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!" He screamed as he headed into Cray Heaven.

Mordred Phantom and Descendant both sweat dropped. "Hey . . . you dad just saved the world." Mordred Phantom said.

"For now at least." Descendant said. "Chaos Breaker Dragon will be back soon."

"I can't tell if your dad even does any of this on purpose or not." Mordred Phantom grumbled.

Riviere giggled maniacally, "Well my work there is done." She said and walked away, leaving Descendant and Mordred Phantom alone.

"WITCH!" Descendant bellowed. "No, not even a witch, YOU'RE A BITCH!"

Riviere, now with a cheerful disposition, walked over to where Vermillion and Crimson were. "Man, I don't know what you did to my brother," Vermillion said, "But you definitely need to do whatever you did so he can start conquering the other lands." She said right as Overlord sliced Dauntless's back.

"I think that's a bit too much though isn't it?" Crimson asked, as Overlord began kicking Dauntless while Dauntless was down.

Riviere gave a beaming smile, "Sure thing, I can give Overlord a lifetime's worth of a concert just so he can continue being serious!" She said right as Overlord gave Dauntless a supplex.

Vermillion thought about the idea of Overlord surrounding himself with Bermuda Triangle mermaids. "On second thought," She said, realizing Overlord would absolutely love such a thing, "I think I rather have my goofy Overlord back once this is all over."

"MY OVERLORD!?" Crimson bellowed and grabbed Vermillion by the bikini top. "How can you dare call him your Overlord!"

"Hey watch the top!" Vermillion bellowed. "Even if this isn't my real form I still don't want to flash my privates to the world!" She said right as a cannonball flew over her head. "Eh?"

It headed straight for the battling babies, to which Phantom Blaster Lady batted the cannonball away with her two sided lance, protecting the two babies. "Never disturb babies during their playtime." She said with a cheerful smile.

Vermilion, Crimson, and Riviere looked out at sea and saw two ships, one Aqua Force, and the other Granblue, battling each other.

"Riviere is the best!" Captain Nightmist shouted as his ship fired cannonballs at the Aqua Force ship.

"No, no, Pacifica is the best!" Tetra Drive Dragon from the other ship shouted and his ship fire cannonballs at the Granblue ship.

Vermillion and Crimson stared blankly, and then Vermillion asked Riviere, "This happen often?"

Riviere nodded, "More than you can imagine." She replied.

"NO!" A third voice at sea sounded and then a Narukami vessel appeared to battle, completely taking Vermillion by surprise, "Coral is the best!" The voice belonged to Thunderstorm Dragoon, who was supposed to be one of Vermillion's most trusted soldiers.

Vermillion facepalmed. "Even my own troops are getting in on this!" She bellowed as a bunch of Narukami soldiers began arming cannons in the Narukami ship.

"Who are you kidding!?" Captain Nightmist shouted. "Riviere all the way!"

"PACIFICA!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed right as he threw one of his own soldiers at the Narukami ship as a weapon.

"CORAL!" Thunderstorm Dragoon shouted as his ship fired lightning.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Tetra Drive Dragon and Captain Nightmist shouted.

The battle continued on, with all three sides attacking one another. Maelstrom, who was sleepy, even fired himself as ammo at the Granblue ship. (to which Tetra Drive Dragon yelled out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING VICE ADMIRAL!?")

Vermillion clenched her fist, and in anger, she said, "I've had enough of this foolishness." She grumbled. It's one thing when two clans battle each other over differing opinions on who was the better idol. It's another thing when her own troops get in on the argument. She summoned her spear, and with a stab into the sand, storm clouds appeared over the battling ships. With a shout of, "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT," Vermillion summoned a storm of lightning that destroyed all three ships in one go, even taking down her own Narukami soldiers with it.

"How cruel." Riviere said slyly as a bunch of fallen soldier's spirits from all factions except for the Granblue began to rise out of the water. "Destroying your own troops."

"They'll come back to life." Vermillion said dismissively. "Plus that should teach them a thing about being obsessed with someone."

Crimson chuckled nervously, "Yeah . . ." She said as she hid a picture of Overlord behind her back, "Never a good thing to obsess over anybody."

"Unless his name is Dragonic Overlord, then you can use it against him and turn him into a living weapon." Riviere said nonchalantly.

"What?" Vermillion asked.

"Nothing." Riviere said innocently, right as Overlord began his torture of Dauntless Drive Dragon.

* * *

><p>After a while, the Bermuda Triangle idols began an event on the beach. "BEACH VOLLEYBALL!" Riviere announced into a microphone. "Today we got a special treat for you people, all of you can compete in beach volleyball for prizes!"<p>

"OH!" The crowd cheered.

"I'll be your host for the event, and with me as well is Planet Idol, Pacifica," Riviere announced.

"Hello!" A young idol in a yellow two piece swimsuit, named Pacifica, said into her microphone.

"And, Shangri-La Star, Coral!" Riviere announced.

"Hiya all!" A long hair idol wearing a blue two piece swimsuit, named Coral, said into her microphone.

"It's going to be a two on two tournament." Riviere explained, "Now this event is open entry, so anyone who wants to enter, just jump right in!" Riviere announced cheerfully.

"This is going to very fun!" Pacifica said cheerfully.

"So get out there everyone, and let's beach volleyball!" Coral shouted.

Nemain was the first to step in. "This is definitely going to be fun." She said as Blaster Dark was not too far behind her.

On the opposite side of the court, a red headed ponytail woman stepped in. She wore a white bikini top and a black bikini bottom. She was the High Dog Breeder, Akane. "We'll see about that Nemain!" Akane shouted, as she dragged Blaster Blade into the court.

"NO!" Blaster Blade complained childishly. "I don't wanna, DON'T WANNA!"

"Help me out here and I'll give you a kiss." Akane said to Blaster Blade, which got him to stand right back up.

"As you wish, milady." Blaster Blade said and bowed like a gentleman then he saw that his opponent was Nemain (and Blaster Dark). "Oh second thought, I guess I really want to help you now." He said gawking at Nemain.

"HEY!" Blaster Dark bellowed and sharply pointed at Blaster Blade. "Stop gawking at my girl! You have Akane on your side!"

"But she's not nearly as hot as your girlfriend!" Blaster Blade whined, getting a slap from Akane. "How about this Blaster Dark, we switch sides?"

"NEVER!" Blaster Dark shouted right as Nemain served the ball . . . right into Blaster Blade's face.

"OOH!" Coral announced, "What a spill!"

"Knocked out from the first blow!" Pacifica squeaked.

"Blaster Blade!" Akane said worryingly. "Are you ok?"

Blaster Blade struggled to give a thumbs up, and with his nose bleeding, he said, "I'm a ok as long as I get to see Nemain in a swimsuit!" To which Akane responded by slugging Blaster Blade on the face.

Nemain then called out to Blaster Blade, "Hey Blaster Blade, how about we up the stakes here?" Blaster Blade's ears perked up when he heard Nemain talking about 'steaks'. "Not those kind . . ." Nemain muttered. "What I mean is, how about if your team wins, I'll go on a date with you?"

"NEMAIN!" Blaster Dark screamed, "What are you saying? Are you not happy with me!?"

Nemain giggled, "Oh hush honey, I'm just playing with your brother." She then slyly whispered to Blaster Dark, "After all, all we have to do is win right? That should be easy since your brother is going to be too distracted with me."

Blaster Dark thought hard about the situation, then gave Nemain a thumbs up, "That's actually pretty genius."

"HEY!" Akane shouted, "If anyone is going out on a date with Blaster Blade if we win, it's going to be me!"

The crowd gasped.

"OH!" Riviere squealed, "Is there a love triangle going on?"

"Two girls just offered to date Blaster Blade!" Pacifica gasped.

"And poor Blaster Dark, being left out of this action." Coral teasingly said.

"OI!" Blaster Dark bellowed. "Don't leave me out of this! If anything it's a love SQUARE! A SQUARE!" He said making a square shape with his hands.

Suddenly Blaster Blade sprang right up. "Two girls . . . date . . ." He then roared, "DATES TIMES TWO!" He shouted as flames began to surround his body.

"WHAT'S THIS!" Riviere exclaimed, "Blaster Blade just activated Eternal Flame!"

"That's copyright infringement!" Overlord, the inventor of the Eternal Flame, shouted from afar by his grill.

Akane sweat dropped, while Nemain gasped.

Nemain chuckled nervously then said to Blaster Dark, "Whoops, I think I may have fired your brother up instead." She tapped Blaster Dark playfully, "Looks like you're going to have to work twice as hard."

Blaster Dark sharply looked at Nemain, "EH!?" He shouted.

"SUPER POWERFUL DATE TIMES TWO ON THE LINE," Blaster Blade bellow as he threw the ball into the air, "SERVE!" He then smacked the volleyball clean across the net towards Blaster Dark.

"OOOOIIIII!" Blaster Dark bellowed as he returned Blaster Blade's serve, "Give me a sec, I'M NOT EVEN READY FOR ANY OF THIS YET!" He shouted right as he smacked the ball right into Blaster Blade's face again.

The crowd all fell silent . . .

"The white one's not really good at Volleyball isn't he?" Crimson asked.

Vermillion shook her head. "For some reason he reminds me of my brother . . ." She said shamefully. "Why do you have to be so perverted . . . oh brother of mine."

And the game continued. Surprisingly, both sides were neck in neck, as Nemain and Blaster Dark had good teamwork while Akane carried her team with Blaster Blade's head being used as a set up for the ball.

All the while, a mysterious being watched the game from afar. The mysterious being's eyes were red with killing intent, as he watched the two Blasters duking it out in the court.

"Oh hey Blaster Blade." Overlord said to the mysterious being as he walked over carrying ingredients for the grill. "No time to talk, got to cook. Nice talking to you despite you playing a volleyball game." Overlord said as he walked off.

The mysterious being . . . looked just like Blaster Blade. But with red eyes instead of green. There was also gold in various places on the white armor, and this Blaster Blade had a white cape. Why was there a second Blaster Blade? What is going on? And why does his eyes have such massive killing intent?

"Tune in next time, for the exciting conclusion." Mordred Phantom, still hanging by the tree with Descendant, and this time being joined by Dauntless, said.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Descendant asked.

"This old guy," Mordred Phantom said nudging Dauntless.

"Huh!" Dauntless said waking up, "Where am I! Who are you two? And why do I feel so sore?"


	8. Not Summer Zwei

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything I may reference in this chapter. And trust me, I do reference quite a bit this time.**

* * *

><p>The volleyball match was heating up. Neck and neck, the two teams were not giving up. Blaster Dark does the set up, Nemain does the spike, Akane retaliates for an attack, and Blaster Blade continues to get smacked in the face.<p>

"You know at this point I think I should file for brain damage." Blaster Blade remarked.

"YOUR BRAIN HAS BEEN DAMAGED SINCE YOUR DEBUT!" Blaster Dark bellowed.

"Ah, but you and I debuted in a joke chapter, so it's not canon." Blaster Blade chortled, as the volleyball smashed his face again.

"Eh . . ." Vermillion blushed, since the two Blasters' debut into the story were in the fanfic that she wrote, "From what I heard it's canon now . . ."

"Except for the part where Garp was a girl." Crimson remarked.

"How the heck did you even know about that? You weren't even around when that chapter was written!" Vermillion exclaimed in shock.

The game continued on, and it was match point, "The next one determines it!" Riviere exclaimed. "Who will be our winner!?"

Blaster Blade did another one of his 'super powerful date times two on the line' smashes, to which Blaster Dark simply countered back by smacking the ball into Blaster Blade's face.

The ball was up in the air, but it was still on the Royal Paladin's side. "It's not going to make it!" Akane thought to herself.

"Can't let that through!" Nemain thought to herself. Both girls ran to the net, to make sure that the ball would not hit their sides.

Akane and Nemain jumped for the ball, they roared as they tired to smash the ball into the opposing side.

But then, a gold flash flipped in the air. The flash passed over the ball, and with that the ball was gone, to the surprise of the girls, who ended up hitting their heads against each other.

Both girls fell back into their respective courts. Blaster Dark quickly rushed to catch Nemain, while Blaster Blade . . . he actually accidentally rolled into breaking Akane's fall, which actually killed Blaster Blade on the spot. Blaster Blade Spirit began floating towards Cray Heaven. "You've been dying way too easily lately!" Blaster Dark bellowed at his brother's spirit.

Blaster Blade Spirit gave a thumbs up to Blaster Dark, "It was worth it!" Blaster Blade Spirit said sticking his tongue out, and looking at Akane's rear which was sitting on Blaster Blade's physical body.

"OH!" Riviere shouted, "The girls have taken a huge spill, and Blaster Blade is dead!"

"But where is the ball?" Pacifica asked.

Everyone looked around, then Coral pointed it out, "It's over there!"

The attention was directed towards the a mysterious being holding the ball.

"It's . . . Blaster Blade!" Coral shouted.

"BLASTER BLADE!?" The other two Bermuda Triangle idols yelped.

Blaster Blade Spirit, instead of heading to Cray Heaven, flew back to his physical body, reviving Blaster Blade. "What, I'm here!"

Blaster Dark sweat dropped, "I didn't think it would be that easy to come back to life."

Blaster Blade gave a thumbs up, "But it's worth it to be revived in this position!" He said pointing out that Akane was still sitting on his body.

To which Akane slugged Blaster Blade in the face and she got off Blaster Blade.

"So yeah, I heard my name." Blaster Blade said, "What's the deal?"

"NOT YOU!" Everyone bellowed at Blaster Blade, "HIM!" They pointed at the mysterious being that everyone called Blaster Blade.

Blaster Blade looked over and found a being that was almost alike to him in every aspect except for the fact that the new being had a cape and various gold parts and red eyes. "Hey cosplayer, you're doing it wrong!" Blaster Blade shouted. "Even my brother only gets the color wrong when he cosplays as me."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Blaster Dark lunged over to Blaster Blade and began giving Blaster Blade a beating. "I'll show you who is cosplaying!"

The mysterious being walked over to the court, and handed the ball to Akane, "I am so sorry milady." He bowed. "I was so caught up by you and Nemain that I completely lost myself and I wanted to join in."

Akane and Nemain both blushed and thought, "WHAT A GENTLEMAN!"

Blaster Blade got up and quickly pointed at the new being, "OI! Don't be stealing my sthick cosplayer! You don't get to hit on girls the way I do!"

Blaster Dark then pointed out, "You don't even do the same thing. You literally just run around, killing people, acting like a psycho, hit on girls roughly, and by the end of the day you're still the Hero of Cray."

The new being, after dropping the ball into Akane's hands, bowed, "My name is Blaster Blade-"

"NOT IT'S NOT!" Blaster Blade interrupted. "That's me!"

"You didn't let me finish." The one who claims to be Blaster Blade said. "I am Blaster Blade . . . Liberator." He bowed and smiled, which allowed his teeth to shine in the sun. Sparkles flew around Blaster Blade Liberator as if to accentuate his beauty.

All the girls gasped at the name and everyone blushed at the sight of the beautiful Blaster Blade Liberator.

Mordred Phantom nudged Descendant, "Look, even your mom is blushing!" He said pointing at Vermillion who was red in the face.

"She's my aunt, not my mom!" Descendant exclaimed.

"Same difference." Mordred Phantom mumbled.

"Oh yeah, well then what about your mom!" Descendant bellowed then looked over at Phantom Blaster Lady . . . who was simply ignoring all the action and sunbathing while the two babies kept throwing fireballs and lightning at each other. "I guess that makes sense, she already has your pop after all."

"You're damn right she does!" Alfred huffed then hid.

"When were you so good at changing your voice?" Descendant asked Mordred Phantom.

"The heck you talking about?" Mordred Phantom said tilting his head in confusion.

Blaster Blade Liberator turned to the idols and bowed, "I'm so sorry for disturbing the game." He said gently, "But after seeing everything, I couldn't just stand still and I really wanted to join in."

"Well I did say it was open entry." Riviere remarked.

"And I'd like you to instead of having those two beauties get involved," Blaster Blade Liberator said pointing to Nemain and Akane, "You let me fight for their honor. If I win, both of them can share whatever prizes you have in store."

"THAT'S FINE WITH US!" Akane and Nemain both said with their eyes sparkling at the sight of the beautiful Blaster Blade Liberator.

"OI!" Blaster Blade bellowed. "You're not allowed to talk about Nemain like that!"

"HEY!" Blaster Dark shouted and smacked Blaster Blade's head, "That's my line, NOT YOUR'S!"

Blaster Blade Liberator simply chuckled, "Those two however, let me eliminate them from this tournament." He then began stroking Riviere's chin. "I mean both of them are pretty rough don't you think? Allow me the honor of striking them down where they stand."

"GO FOR IT SWEETIE!" Akane and Nemain shouted.

"OI!" Blaster Dark bellowed, "Whose side are you on Nemain!?" He said right as Blaster Blade Liberator's sword neared his head, "Eh?"

"You heard them." Blaster Blade Liberator said with killing intent in his eyes. "You and Blaster Blade are to be eliminated."

"Oi . . . you're even more of a psycho than my brother!" Blaster Dark bellowed, to which Blaster Blade countered Blaster Blade Liberator's sword.

"No one does that to my little brother but me!" Blaster Blade shouted and he clashed swords with Blaster Blade Liberator.

Blaster Blade Liberator chuckled, "But you see, I **am** you. BUT BETTER!" Blaster Blade Liberator pushed Blaster Blade away.

"OI!" Blaster Dark shouted then summoned his sword which he swung at Blaster Blade and Blaster Blade Liberator, "No one should do that to me period!"

"HEY!" Mordred Phantom shouted while nudging Descendant, "Those three Blasters are making a commotion, so why isn't your dad doing something about it? I mean he did hang us up here you know!"

Descendant looked over at Overlord, who was in human form, and found Overlord chanting some weird mantra as Dark Matter continued to spill from Overlord's mouth. Overlord's eyes twitched, and parts of his body even turned into a mosaic periodically.

"He's glitching up!" Descendant bellowed. "I mean look at him, he starting to look like an 8-bit sprite!"

Overlord kept breathing heavily, Dark Matter spilling out with each breath. He took in one more breath, and his eyes went completely white. Overlord fell backwards, unconscious.

"OI DAD!" Descendant bellowed, "If you can't handle not thinking about dirty things, then don't promise the impossible! Think about women in their bathing suits dad, or even better, think about them naked! Think about naked women!"

Eventually a wave splashed onto shore and carried Overlord away.

"Your dad just got washed out into sea." Mordred Phantom cackled.

"Eh . . . he'll be back." Descendant mumbled. "Not like death is a big deal in this world after all." He said right as Overlord's portable stove, began to blaze.

"GAH!" Mordred Phantom bellowed, "Your dad left his stove running before he fainted!"

"I said death isn't a big deal, but it still hurts a lot!" Descendant shouted and both he and Mordred Phantom broke free from their bindings.

Both of them landed finely, while a sleeping Dauntless Drive Dragon dropped with a huge thud. The young time travelers ran to the stove, put on chef hats, and tended to the stove in Overlord's absence. "Don't look down on us!" Both of them shouted, "We know how to cook too!"

All the while, the three Blasters kept on fighting, while all the girls at the beach kept cheering on Blaster Blade Liberator . . . as if they were all in a trance.

"Is it just me or is there a complete lack of men in this crowd?" Blaster Dark asked.

"Don't know, don't care, want to kill this guy!" Blaster Blade shouted and swung his sword at Blaster Blade Liberator, who dodged elegantly.

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark worked together against Blaster Blade Liberator. Both brothers swung in quick succession so Blaster Blade Liberator could not have a chance to retaliate . . . or so the brothers thought. Blaster Blade Liberator was skilled enough to block the two. Blaster Blade, seeing that working with Blaster Dark wasn't working, lunged at Blaster Blade Liberator, to which Blaster Blade Liberator stabbed Blaster Blade and flung Blaster Blade away towards Blaster Dark.

Blaster Blade's corpse pushed Blaster Dark away and Blaster Blade Spirit began flying towards heaven. "STOP DYING!" Blaster Dark shouted as he grabbed Blaster Blade Spirit from the air and threw Blaster Blade Spirit back into Blaster Blade's corpse.

"That's not a nice way to revive someone." Blaster Blade, now completely unscathed since he just came back to life, said as he shot right up.

"You did the exact same thing just a few moments ago." Blaster Dark pointed out.

Blaster Blade Liberator elegantly cleaned his blade of any blood, then flipped some hair that poked out from his helmet. His sweat flew off his face, but it only added to his beauty and the girls began cheering.

"This totally isn't working." Blaster Blade grumbled. "Dark, we're going to have to use 'that'."

"Wait, you don't mean 'that' do you?" Blaster Dark asked. Apparently 'that' is a big deal.

"Yes, I mean 'that'. " Blaster Blade said while nodding.

"Aw come on, do we have to?" Blaster Dark asked to which Blaster Blade nodded. "Fine . . ."

Both Blasters got into position a few feet away from each other. They then held their arms straight out away from each other.

"I hate this." Blaster Dark grumbled.

"Just deal with it!" Blaster Blade bellowed.

They stepped three steps toward each other as they swung their arms to face each other, "FU . . ." They both said. They both made a quarter turn, this time moving their arms away from each other, and crossing one knee to point at each other, "SION . . ." they both said, then they tilted their bodies, stepped onto the ground, and held out both their index fingers so they touched each other, "HA!" Both of their bodies began glowing.

"OH!" Riviere announced into her microphone, "Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are performing a fusion! Have they no shame, ripping off something from media."

"WHY ARE YOU ANNOUNCING ALL THIS ANYWAY!?" Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark both shouted as their bodies began to merge.

And then . . . "HALT!" Alfred's voice boomed.

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, who were both in the middle of fusing, separated from each other at the shockwave of the voice. Both of them were sent flying into opposite directions from each other.

Alfred on the other hand? Had no idea why he heard his own voice since it wasn't even him who spoke in the first place! Alfred peeked out from his hiding spot, at first seeing Dauntless still sleeping, to which Alfred simply pushed the old dragon away, and then finally Alfred saw where the voice came from.

It was Alfred.

. . .

However not the Alfred hiding behind the palm trees . . . but another one!

Alfred's jaw dropped when he saw the other Alfred. The other Alfred looked exactly alike to the King of Knights, with the big difference being a little more golden decorations on the chest and a white cape. "That's the Liberator of the Round Table!" Alfred gasped.

Phantom Blaster Lady turned her head to see the Liberator of the Round Table, then said to baby Dragruler, "Hey look, your daddy's clone is here." She said.

Descendant looked at the Liberator of the Round Table, then asked Mordred Phantom, "Isn't that your dad?"

Mordred Phantom shook his head, "Nah man, like my mom just told my baby self, that's my dad's clone."

"Why does your dad even have a clone in the first place?" Descendant asked.

"Reasons." Mordred Phantom shrugged.

The Liberator of the Round Table walked forward, garnering gasps from the crowd. Blaster Blade Liberator held his hand to his chest and bowed to Liberator of the Round Table.

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark ran over and Blaster Blade bowed to (clone) Alfred. "Sire!" Blaster Blade shouted. "What brings you here?" He said cheerfully, but then lost his composure when he saw that (clone) Alfred had an angry expression.

"You . . . get out." The clone Alfred said.

"Eh?" Blaster Blade said, confused as to why Alfred would want him gone.

Then clone Alfred pointed at Blaster Dark. "You too." Clone Alfred said. "Both of you, I no longer need your services."

"I don't even take orders from you." Blaster Dark said but then (clone) Alfred grabbed Blaster Dark by the throat and began choking Blaster Dark. "You . . . you're not . . ." Blaster Dark growled but (clone) Alfred's grip tightened.

"Why sire?" Blaster Blade begged, "Why would you want me gone?"

Clone Alfred pointed at Blaster Blade Liberator, "Because he is here . . . your perfect clone." Blaster Blade gasped at the revelation. "He is everything you are, but better. With him here the United Sanctuary no longer needs you two."

Blaster Blade couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be right, why was Alfred abandoning him? He was the hero of Cray. Even if what he does sometimes was extreme, he only had the United Sanctuary's best interests in mind. Someone, anyone, someone just had to defend him right. He looked over to his fellow Royal Paladin Akane . . .

"Get out of here Blaster Brat!" Akane bellowed violently.

Blaster Blade . . . was not wanted. Tears welled up in his eye, and he ran off, sobbing.

Blaster Blade Liberator, when no one was looking at his beautiful face, smiled maniacally.

Clone Alfred threw Blaster Dark down. Blaster Dark glared at Clone Alfred, as if saying, "I know who you are."

Then Nemain shouted to Blaster Dark, "Get out of here!" Nemain, Blaster Dark's lover, was being violent to Blaster Dark. "No one wants you!"

Blaster Dark knew something was definitely wrong. He looked over at Blaster Blade Liberator, and while Blaster Blade Liberator kept a poker face, Blaster Dark knew that Blaster Blade Liberator had plans. Blaster Blade Liberator must have done something to the crowd.

The telltale sign was when Blaster Dark caught a glimpse of Vermillion. Vermillion was the epitome of seriousness. She would never fawn over a man (unless it was her own brother . . . even Blaster Dark is confused by this little tidbit) but for whatever reason, she was joining in with the crowd in worshipping Blaster Blade Liberator. Blaster Dark had to do something, but he couldn't do this alone. He quickly got up and ran after Blaster Blade.

"Oi . . ." Descendant said to Mordred Phantom. "Is it just me, or has the mood been a little depressing lately?"

"I think the author may have forgotten which story he was supposed to be writing." Mordred Phantom said shrugging.

After the two Blasters ran off, Blaster Blade Liberator bowed to the Bermuda Triangle idols, "So with them gone, how about we continue on this tournament?"

"HAI!" Riviere said cheerfully.

"Alfred and I will be joining this tournament together." Blaster Blade Liberator said to the crowd. "So anyone who wants to challenge us, we welcome it!" The crowd of girls cheered after he finished talking.

The real Alfred sighed, "Oh well, even if he's a clone, he's still wearing the white armor." Alfred looked at the Dark Dictator helmet. "Guess I'm the Dark Dictator today." He said putting on the helmet and black armor. He whistled as he tried to stroll out from his hiding spot.

When suddenly . . . "Stop right there." Clone Alfred's voice sounded as he pointed at the Dark Dictator. "You, abomination to the world, you no longer have a place in this world."

"Eh?" Alfred said, confused as to what Clone Alfred was getting at.

"Today is the day I will rid this world of this wretched clone." **Clone** Alfred said glaring at the real Alfred.

Alfred stood drooping for a few moments, and then found the words he wanted to shout, "EHHHHHH!?" Why is the fake Alfred pretending to be the real one!? Sure Alfred made up the story that the Dark Dictator was a clone of himself, but that's the reason why he created the clone Alfred in the first place . . . so that clone Alfred could pretend to be the real Alfred while the real Alfred could pretend to be the Dark Dictator so he could sneak into the Shadow Paladin camp without much trouble . . . "You know in hindsight, this was a pretty overly complicated scheme . . ." Alfred had to confess.

"Die." Clone Alfred said and the golden parts on his armor shot off and began floating like attack drones.

"Wait, since when were those weaponized!?" Alfred shouted as the attack drones flew towards him and began shooting lasers. "I want to do that, why can't I do that? NO FAIR!" He screamed as he had to run away from the attack drones that kept following him around.

Baby Dragruler paused his playtime with dragon Strike and laughed as he watched daddy flee frantically.

"Poor Alfie." Phantom Blaster Lady said with a giggle.

Descendant pointed at Alfred, "Yo Mordred, ain't that your dad for real?" Descendant asked.

Mordred Phantom nodded.

"He's actually not as brave as I pictured him." Descendant remarked.

"I get that a lot." Mordred Phantom shrugged.

Alfred ran as far as he could but the attack drones would not leave him alone. Eventually he tripped on Chaos Breaker Dragon's headless corpse, "I didn't think this would become a thing!" He screamed as he rolled on the sand. The attack drones homed in on Alfred and fired, blasting Alfred.

Alfred screamed as he exploded in bluish flames.

The attack drones flew back to the clone Alfred. Blaster Blade Liberator clapped, which caused the whole crowd to begin applauding. "There you have it folks," Blaster Blade Liberator said, "Now that we have gotten rid of all distractions, let us continue with our tournament." The crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>Far off shore, in an islet, Overlord was coming to a stir. He woke up, and the first thing he saw was a young, what seemed to be human, woman with long flowing golden hair with a blue hairband. Her green eyes looked at Overlord and he too stared at her. The woman was wearing a blue two piece bikini.<p>

Eventually Overlord found that he was resting on the woman's lap.

"You're finally awake." The woman said with a gentle voice and she smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

Overlord looked around, almost consciously trying to avoid looking at the woman's breasts. "Where am I?" Overlord asked.

"You were out at sea for quite a while." The woman said. "So I pulled you over to this islet."

"How long have I been out?" Overlord asked.

"Quite a while." The woman said stroking Overlord's face. Overlord blushed but he loved the feel of the woman's hand stroking his face. "You were sleeping like a baby when I found you."

"I guess I haven't slept for quite a while . . . been really busy what with having to train myself and prepare for the beach." Overlord got up, "And now I feel rejuvenated." He said flexing his muscle.

The woman giggled, "That you are."

Overlord glanced at the woman, "Hey . . . what's your name?" He asked.

The woman became silent, then clapped her hands together to say, "I'm so sorry, but I can't really tell you that now." She said innocently.

Overlord shrugged, "Well, not my business to pry." His dragon wings appeared behind his human form. "Feel like you saved my soul or something. So thanks." He gave a salute to the woman. "I'm off." Overlord flew off.

"Have a safe trip." The woman said, right as golden wings appeared behind her back.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, Blaster Blade Liberator and Liberator of the Round Table were dominating the competition. Their current opponents were two ogres from the Spike Brothers. The red one was named Bloody Ogle and the blue one was named Frozen Ogle.<p>

The ball was in the air. While the clone Alfred stood still, Blaster Blade Liberator jumped into the air and smashed the ball into Frozen Ogle, which flew towards Bloody Ogle, crushing the two of them in a blaze.

"The two Ogles are down!" Riviere announced. "That's what you get for calling yourself Ogle instead of Ogre! Blaster Blade Liberator and Alfred win!"

The crowd cheered and Blaster Blade Liberator simply flipped some hairs that poked out of his helmet, creating sparkles around his body.

Their next opponents then stood forward, "ORA!" A familiar voice sounded. "You face us now ORA!" It was Big Bang Knuckle Dragon with his trusty ally Big Bang Slash Dragon.

Blaster Blade Liberator cracked his knuckles and chuckled, "Bring it on."

From afar in a hiding spot, Blaster Dark peeked through to see how the game was going. "There has to be some trick." He said. Something was going on with Blaster Blade Liberator and the fake Alfred, but he couldn't figure out what the trick was. "How am I going to fix this?"

And then right at this moment, Blaster Blade, who was holding his knees together in emotional distress, appeared next to Blaster Dark in bluish flames. Blaster Dark jumped in surprise, and then the Dark Dictator AKA Alfred appeared in the other side in bluish flames.

"Where'd you two come from!?" Blaster Dark yelped.

Alfred shrugged, "Last thing I remember, I was running away from some impressive attack drones from my clone, and then next thing I know, I was swept away by some bluish flames."

Then two more units appeared behind the trio in bluish flames. Both of them wore golden armor. One of them had long blue hair that was not covered at all by a golden helmet and the other had turquoise colored hair that was covered by a white hood.

Alfred gasped when he saw the two golden armor knights, "Percival," Alfred said to the blue haired knight, whose full title was Bluish Flame Liberator, "and Aglovale!" Alfred said to the turquoise haired knight whose full title was Oath Liberator. "What are you doing here?"

Percival and Aglovale were members of the Liberators, a Gold Paladin group formed by Alfred. The group was to be led by Alfred, but due to issues between the Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins, it wasn't an easy task for Alfred to visit Phantom Blaster Lady and Mordred. So the clone Alfred was created to be a figurehead for the Liberators. Alfred had entrusted Percival and Aglovale with the duty to watch over the Liberators from the shadow and lead it from within since a figurehead could only do so much.

Percival bowed to Alfred, "I am so sorry your majesty." He said. "I leave the clone alone for a moment, and he managed to find his way to here." Aglovale nodded.

"That's fine." Alfred said, "We make mistakes from the time to time after all."

"But this is most unforgivable." Percival said taking a knife out. "To punish myself, I should commit seppuku." Percival pointed his knife at his stomach while Aglovale prepared to chop off Percival's head.

"I have no idea what this 'sepuuku' is, but I think I'll have Blaster Dark here take away your weapons." Alfred said, prompting Blaster Dark to snatch the knife and sword away. "For now, we should work together and figure out a way to fix this mess."

"No one loves me, no one loves me, no one loves me, no one loves me . . ." Blaster Blade kept chanting.

Alfred noticed something was wrong with Blaster Blade, "What happened to him?" Alfred asked Blaster Dark.

"Him." Blaster Dark pointed at Blaster Blade Liberator. "He did something to the crowd, I'm sure of it."

"Oh you mean Blaster Blade Liberator?" Alfred asked. "He's just a perfect copy of Blaster Blade. How can he do anything of the sort?"

"Actually sire," Percival said bowing to Alfred, "When you said to make a perfect copy of Blaster Blade . . . the sages took it one step higher."

Alfred drooped, "How high did they go?" He asked, worried.

"By perfect . . . they literally made him perfect." Percival replied. "He's Blaster Blade, but without any of Blaster Blade's flaws. Everything about Blaster Blade Liberator is flawless, to his skill with the sword, to the beauty of his body, to his pure chastity, and for his ability to manipulate others into loving him."

"I KNEW IT!" Blaster Dark bellowed. "I knew there was no way Nemain would ever hate on me like that, and the Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion would never ever fawn over a Blaster Blade, clone or not."

"Why would you include Vermillion into the mix?" Alfred asked.

"She fawns over her brother, as much as she denies it." Blaster Dark said. "Quite frankly, if you can fawn over Overlord of all things . . . I don't think you'll be liking a 'perfect' Blaster Blade."

Alfred thought about what Blaster Dark just said, and asked, "You sure you're not thinking of the other Dragonic Kaiser? You know the Crimson one? The one that is not related to the Dragonic Overlord?"

Blaster Dark shook his head and clicked his tongue three times, "You have a lot to learn about this world my dear Alfred."

Alfred cleared his throat, "Ok then, since we have everything worked out, we should think up a plan to beat those phonies." Alfred squinted his eyes and watched as Blaster Blade Liberator spiked a blazing ball into Slash's face. Then an idea dawned on Alfred, "Percival, ready my Monarch Sanctuary armor. That may just be the key to beating my clone."

"About that . . ." Percival said, right as the clone Alfred's armor transformed into what could only be described as a wearable fortress, "The clone stole it from the vault."

Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's shoulder pads fired a blast to shoot the ball back at Knuckle. "WHAT A BLAST!" Riviere squealed into her microphone. "How exciting can this game be!"

"ORA!" Knuckle screamed as the ball smashed him in the chest, "I'm not really sure what the rules of Volleyball actually are, but I'm pretty sure that's against the rule, ORA!" He screamed as the ball launched him far away.

Alfred dropped his jaw in shock, "First he steals my identity, then my armor? I don't even take that out unless the kingdom is in great danger!" Alfred growled loudly, "What's next? He's going to want to take my family too?"

"That's horrible!" Blaster Dark yelped, "We can't let that happen. Phantom Blaster Lady and your secret union is the only thing keeping the United Sanctuary from collapsing from within. We must prevent this from happening."

"What's the use?" Blaster Blade mumbled, getting the attention of the four knights. "I don't know why Black Alfred here is so worried about the clone Alfred over there since that should be Alfred's problem, but even if we somehow fix this, that Blaster Blade faker is still perfect. Alfred even ordered for the clone to be made. He doesn't like me. No one likes me . . . so why should I care?"

Alfred groaned, then took off his Dark Dictator helmet and replaced it with his King of Knights helmet. He grabbed Blaster Blade, turned Blaster Blade to face him, then with a clenched fist, Alfred smashed Blaster Blade's face, "GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!" Blaster Blade went flying from Alfred's final smash. Blaster Blade got up with blood coming out his mouth. Alfred walked over to Blaster Blade and grabbed Blaster Blade's shoulder. Then Alfred hugged Blaster Blade, "You're not just the Hero of Cray. You're my best friend." Alfred said calmly. "Even if you get on my nerves all the time, no matter what you're still my best friend." Alfred released Blaster Blade and looked into Blaster Blade's eyes. "I didn't call for the clone to be made so he could replace you. I called for the clone to be made so that I wouldn't have to see you put yourself in danger anymore." Blaster Blade's eyes began to tear up. "Even if death isn't a big deal in this world, it's still not a good thing to see the ones dear to you die all the time. I made that clone so I wouldn't have to deal with that. You got to understand."

Blaster Blade looked like he was about to cry. He rubbed his eyes, and then he smiled. His smile was beaming and exclaimed, "Silly Alfred!" Blaster Blade cackled, "You really think a clone would keep me out of the battlefield? None of that!" Blaster Blade stood up. "That's just not me. I long for battle. A clone won't keep me from the battlefield, I'll keep on fighting regardless! Don't try and stop me Alfred. If seeing me die a lot is a problem, then I'll just have to tell you to DEAL WITH IT!"

"That's the spirit!" Alfred cackled. "Now help Black Alfred out with this problem."

"Got it sire!" Blaster Blade saluted Alfred. Alfred then, right in front of Blaster Blade, switched back to the Dark Dictator helmet. "Oh hey Black Alfred, have you seen Alfred anywhere?"

"Sometimes I'm so glad Blaster Blade's an idiot." Alfred mumbled. Blaster Dark facepalmed at the fact that his older brother, even now, can't tell that the Dark Dictator is simply Alfred disguising himself as a Shadow Paladin.

"Sire." Percival said appearing next to Alfred in a bluish flame. "While you and Blaster Blade were having an emotional moment, Aglovale and I went back to the United Sanctuary to get you your second best weapon."

"Wow you're fast." Alfred said.

"We're novices compared to real ninjas." Percival said bowing. Aglovale appeared next to Percival, holding a special set of white armor. "Here your majesty, the armor of the 14th member of the round table. I present to you . . . the Exiv armor."

Alfred gasped in awe at the armor. "This was the armor my father wore before me, and I intend to pass this down to Mordred one day." Alfred then threw off the Dark Dictator armor and got into the armor. "Fits like a glove."

"Now," Percival said holding a black can, "We're going to have to paint this black."

"Eh?" Alfred said, to which both Percival and Aglovale spray painted the white parts on the armor to black. "What's this for?"

"You're the Dark Dictator now." Percival replied. "Since the clone of you is pretending to be you, we can't have you acting like the real you or else people will get suspicious. We need you to be the Dark Source Dictator Exiv so as to not bring upon any suspicions. Don't worry, the paint will wash right off when you're done."

"Seriously . . . why'd I think up of such an overly complicated plan with the clone in the first place!" Alfred bellowed.

"Unfortunately, the armor's full power cannot be channeled by you alone." Percival explained. "We need Blaster Blade's participation in order to draw out the full power."

"Well Blaster Blade just got his motivation back." Blaster Dark said. "So what's the issue."

"The issue . . . is that due to the propaganda in the kingdom, we cannot have Blaster Blade working together with the Dark Dictator." Percival responded.

"Oh yeah." Alfred and Blaster Dark said together.

Then Percival spun his can of black spray paint in his hand while Aglovale helped Blaster Blade into the Blaster Blade armor. "And that's why we're going to paint his armor black and have him pretend to be Blaster Dark." He said beginning to paint Blaster Blade.

"Can't we just have Blaster Dark do it?" Alfred said, to which Blaster Dark nodded in agreement. "I mean to the rest of the world he plays the villain, but he's honestly a good person, so surely he could help right?"

"The armor only works with the one who wields the Blaster Blade." Percival replied. "Normally we would have to worry about whether the sword is being wielded or not, but since the issue is for you to beat the clones in a game of volleyball, we don't need to worry about the sword. Instead we just need to trick the armor into believing that it has Blaster Blade's participation."

Alfred and Blaster Dark blinked their eyes in confusion, "You know . . . I was actually thinking we would actually fight them." Blaster Dark said.

"Yeah . . . I thought the armor was so that I could fight them too." Alfred remarked.

"Nonsense." Percival said right as he finished painting Blaster Blade into Blaster 'Dark'. "You should beat them at their own game . . . of beach volleyball."

"THEN WHY'D I GET DRESS UP IN HEAVY ARMOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Alfred bellowed.

"Because it's cool." Percival said.

Aglovale gave a thumbs up. "Sugoi Desu Ne." He said with a feminine but yet obviously male voice.

Alfred stared blankly at Aglovale, then to Blaster Dark asked, "What'd he say?" Blaster Dark shrugged.

"Forgive us sire," Percival bowed, "We're otakus."

"You two are weeaboos it's what you are." Alfred grumbled.

"Less talk!" Blaster 'Dark' shouted. "More action!" He said right as Knuckle and Slash were killed by the beach volleyball.

"And the opposing team has been taken down!" Riviere announced. "Blaster Blade Liberator and Alfred win again!" The crowd cheered, "And the time is almost up. If no one comes to challenge our unbeatable duo, Blaster Blade Liberator and Alfred win!"

Then . . . a taiko drum sounded. The crowd looked at where the drum was sounding. Dark Source Dictator Exiv stood out with Blaster 'Dark' and two men dressed completely in black from head to toe holding war flags.

"HALT!" Alfred shouted. "The fight is not over yet!"

"You . . ." Clone Alfred grumbled. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong." Alfred cackled maniacally.

Baby Dragruler and dragon Strike changed back into their human (or elf) forms and decided to watch the event. Baby Mordred was keeping his eyes on his dad, the real one and not the clone.

"Your dad sure knows how to play the villain." Descendant said nudging Mordred Phantom. Then Mordred Phantom cackled maniacally. "And I see it runs in the family . . ."

"Now," Alfred said, "You and Blaster Blade must face me and Blaster Dark. I will show you that the Shadow Paladins are NOT to be trifled with!" He said right as he accidentally pushed the red button on his chest. "Eh?" Then his armor contorted his body. "AHH!" Alfred screamed as the Exiv armor turned him into a fighter jet, completely hiding any human body parts.

Riviere cackled, "Oh wow, I never thought I would see the day when I would see a human transform into a machine!" The crowd laughed.

"OI!" Jet Alfred screamed in pain in a filtered voice that made his voice sound like a machine, "What the heck is going on!"

One of the men completely in black quickly pushed a button to turn Jet Alfred back into Alfred. "I am so sorry sire." That man in black was Percival. "We installed a Jet Mode into your armor in case you ever needed it."

"WHEN WOULD I EVER NEED TO TURN INTO A JET IN SUCH A PAINFUL WAY!?" Alfred bellowed. "Also . . . what the heck are you dressed as?"

"This?" Percival looked at his completely black outfit that covered him from head to toe. "This is what you call a 'Kuroko'. Great for traditional Japanese theater. Aglovale and I are not really here, so you can pretend we're not."

Aglovale gave a thumbs up, "Sugoi Desu Ne."

A vein popped on Alfred's forehead. "You two are a couple of weeaboos." He growled. Then he glared at Aglovale, "And if you speak in that moon language one more time, it's off with your heads!"

"Enough chit chat!" Blaster 'Dark' said while grinning. "We came here for some action, so let's bring it!" He cackled maniacally.

"I concur." Blaster Blade Liberator nodded. Then he turned to Riviere. "May I ask, will you allow this last game to be a little bit more interesting?"

"Like how?" Riviere asked.

"Like make it a complete free for all . . . in that we can attack our opponents with other things other than the ball." Blaster Blade Liberator said.

"You're not allowed to use the ball to attack your opponents anyway!" The real Blaster Dark bellowed from the hiding spot, but then quickly went back into hiding so that there wouldn't be 'two' Blaster Darks running around.

Riviere nodded, "I'll allow it!" Riviere exclaimed. "Our last round for the day will be a free for all weapons beach volleyball! Isn't this exciting!?" The crowd of girls all squealed in delight.

"Let's do this." Blaster 'Dark' cackled. He and Alfred walked into the court while Percival and Aglovale disappeared in bluish flames.

"Now . . . FIGHT!" Riviere declared.

"Volleyball shouldn't be a fight!" Alfred bellowed, and then saw Blaster Blade Liberator jumping into the air. "Hey that's against the rules! Serve normally!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Blaster Blade Liberator said as he pulled out his sword. He then threw the ball and blasted the ball with a beam from his sword, accelerating the ball towards Blaster 'Dark's' face.

Blaster 'Dark' got smashed in the face and went flying towards the hiding spot. "GACK!" Alfred yelped. "I forgot, he sucks at Volleyball!"

Blaster Blade Liberator totally knew too. That was why Blaster Blade Liberator decided to take out Blaster 'Dark' first. Because someone as perfect as Blaster Blade Liberator would be able to easily tell that Blaster 'Dark' was really Blaster Blade.

Blaster Dark gasped when he saw Blaster Blade completely knocked out from the ball smash. "I'm surprised you didn't die from that." Blaster Dark said. Then he began to strip Blaster Blade, "If all we need to do is trick the armor, then I have a plan."

Blaster Blade Liberator chortled, "What will you do now fake Alfred?"

"The fake is on your side." Alfred muttered under his breath."

"You're short one member." Blaster Blade Liberator said. "By the rules, you will be eliminated if your partner doesn't come back. Isn't that right?" He asked Riviere.

"HAI!" Riviere announced. "If you don't have a partner, you will be eliminated, and the Liberator team will win!"

"ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE, ELIMINATE!" The crowd of girls chanted.

"But he won't be eliminated if he has his partner!" Blaster Dark pretending to be Blaster Blade pretending to be Blaster Dark, jumped into the court . . . seriously this plan is just bonkers.

"Blaster . . . Dark?" Alfred asked as this Blaster was a little bit more serious looking compared to Blaster Blade.

"Yes?" Blaster Dark asked with a smile.

Alfred shook his head, "Nothing." Then he whispered, "Well at least you're good at this game, but let's hope I still get power from this armor . . . speaking of which," Blaster Blade Liberator served the ball the same way he did in the previous round. "WHY AM I EVEN WEARING THIS ARMOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Alfred bellowed, creating a shockwave that actually blew the ball back towards the other side. "Oh . . . I now see why I'm wearing this armor."

Blaster Blade Liberator gasped when he actually had to return the ball back to his opponent. He slid on the ground to return the ball.

Blaster Dark jumped in the air and drew his sword from thin air, "The clone Alfred can't move in the Monarch Sanctuary armor, which means if we take him out, we win!" Blaster Dark shouted then with his sword launched the ball towards the clone Alfred.

"Good thinking Blaster Dark!" Alfred shouted.

Clone Alfred was not amused. "Don't underestimate me." He said, then with his shoulder pad lasers, fired a blast that blasted the ball towards Blaster Blade Liberator, who launched the ball towards Blaster Dark.

"I'm not going to be outdone!" Blaster Dark shouted and smacked the ball with his sword.

"Here comes the spike!" Alfred shouted and jumped into the air. "Super kick!" He shouted and kicked the ball towards the clone Alfred.

"HOW CRUEL!" Riviere shouted. "That's against the rule!"

"No it isn't!" Alfred cackled, "You're the one who said you would allow this free for all!"

"But not if Blaster Blade Liberator can't win!" Riviere squeaked.

Clone Alfred opened his eyes then punched the ball towards Blaster Blade Liberator. Blaster Blade Liberator's red eyes flashed, then he batted the ball . . . at Alfred's red button.

The red button got pushed by the ball. "Uh oh-AHH." Alfred yelped as his body contorted. "THIS IS WORSE THAN DEATH!" He screamed as he turned into a jet.

"ALFRED!" Blaster Dark called out in worry, then found Blaster Blade Liberator behind him. "Wha?"

"Free for all." Blaster Blade Liberator growled into Blaster Dark's ears. Then Blaster Blade Liberator punched Blaster Dark into the air.

"That's . . . even a free for all should have standards!" Blaster Dark screamed as he was flying to the ball.

Blaster Blade Liberator then appeared above. "FINISH!" He shouted and kicked the ball right as Blaster Dark flew into the ball. The force of the kick broke Blaster Dark's ribs as he felt the full impact. Blaster Dark then went flying back to the hiding spot, completely unconscious.

"YES!" Riviere cheered, "Now the Shadow Paladins are down a member again! There's no way they can win. Blaster Blade Liberator has won! Let's start the countdown!"

"FIVE!" The crowd shouted.

"This isn't wrestling or boxing!" Jet Alfred bellowed and rattled as the kurokos Percival and Aglovale helped him get out of Jet mode.

"FOUR!"

Both Blasters were down for the count. Neither of them could help Alfred any longer . . . or could they?

"THREE!"

A boot very much like Blaster Blade's appeared next to Blaster Dark. But this wasn't Blaster Blade's foot as Blaster Blade was laying unconscious next to Blaster Dark.

"TWO!"

The Blaster Blade boot then turned black as it walked forward.

"ONE!"

Then Blaster Dark appeared next to Alfred. "What'd I miss?" Blaster Dark asked.

The crowd gasped. How was it possible that Blaster Dark wasn't down yet!?

. . .

In fact how is it possible he exists!? Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were still laying next to each other, so who was this Blaster Dark?

Descendant and Mordred Phantom noticed the difference with this Blaster Dark. "So he's here too." Descendant said.

"Apparently." Mordred Phantom nodded.

"Blaster . . . huh?" Alfred couldn't quite recognize this Blaster Dark. It was neither the real Blaster Dark nor was it Blaster Blade. In fact this Blaster Dark looked a bit younger than the other two Blasters.

"Sire." The younger Blaster Dark bowed to Alfred. "We don't have time for pleasantries. We must defeat the two phonies."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah . . . ok." Both Alfred and the young Blaster turned to face the Liberators.

Blaster Blade Liberator began fuming, "Why is it that no matter how many times I try to kill you, you just won't die!?" He roared at Blaster Dark.

"It's because you're a phony." Blaster Young said pointing at Blaster Blade Liberator. "Your treachery ends here today!"

"Not as long as I'm the perfect clone!" Blaster Blade Liberator roared, his red eyes continuing to flash.

Blaster Young nudged Alfred, "His eyes are his secret." Blaster Young said. "Those eyes have hypnotic powers."

"So that's how he is doing it." Alfred said.

"But as we can see from your wife." Blaster Young said pointing at the still sunbathing Phantom Blaster Lady. "His hypnotic powers are not perfect. So it can be broken."

Alfred chuckled nervously, "I don't know who you really are . . . but I ought to tell you I haven't really married her yet." He just had a child with Phantom Blaster Lady . . . and of course they're close enough to be a family.

"Not yet at least." Blaster Young said. "Nonetheless, I know the next two people to break the spell from." He crouched, ready for an attack, "Don't worry about points. Our priority is to break the spell and to defeat that imposter of you."

"Gotcha." Alfred was quite impressed. Even if this young man wasn't either Blaster, this young man was still quite the tactician. "You would make a great right hand man."

"One day." Blaster Young said. "But not today."

Blaster Blade Liberator served the ball just like he has been doing at Blaster Young. "DIE!" Blaster Blade Liberator bellowed.

"Not today!" Blaster Young said grabbing the ball from midair.

"He stopped Blaster Blade Liberator's ball!" Riviere screamed. "How is that possible!"

"Break the spell . . . KAISER VERMILLION!" Blaster young shouted and threw the ball straight at Vermillion's face.

Vermillion yelped when the ball slugged her in the nose.

"What . . . what are you doing!?" Blaster Blade Liberator bellowed.

"Breaking your spell!" Blaster Young shouted as he jumped towards the ball that was still in the air, "And now, for the second Kaiser, BREAK THE SPELL!" He then kicked the ball right at Crimson's head.

Crimson got smacked in the head, bouncing the ball towards the Liberators, "What's the big idea!" She yelped, "I wasn't even joining in on this crowd . . ." Apparently, she wasn't affected by Blaster Blade Liberator's hypnosis at all. She simply didn't know what to do when her friend started to act weird.

Blaster Young facepalmed, "So sorry!" He yelped right as clone Alfred blasted the ball at him. "Alfred, I leave this to you, free the idols!" Blaster Young kicked the ball towards Alfred.

"Gotcha!" Alfred said swinging his sword in the air, "Let's do this!" He then batted the ball towards the three idols, "I'll do this in one shot!" He said right as the ball accelerated towards Riviere.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Blaster Blade Liberator tried to intercept the ball, but then . . . Vermillion flew towards Blaster Blade Liberator in rage. Vermillion tackled Blaster Blade Liberator, keeping Blaster Blade Liberator from stopping the Volleyball. "You . . . KAISER!"

"I don't know what you did to me, But I'm mad!" Vermillion bellowed. "I'll make you face the power of the Vermillion Thunderbolt!" Storm Clouds formed above the two.

"Not today I won't!" Blaster Blade Liberator said kicking Vermillion away. Thunderbolts then flew from the sky towards Blaster Blade Liberator. He expertly dodged around then threw his sword at the volleyball before it hit Riviere's face. "There, now they won't be free!" He cackled. But what he didn't expect was that the Vermillion Thunderbolt never distinguished its targets, and zapped all three idols.

"GACK!" Riviere, Pacifica, and Coral all screamed as they were shocked. All three got knocked out.

"Not quite what I planned, but good enough!" Blaster Young shouted and ran towards the ball. He grabbed the sword that was stabbed into the ball. "Since Vermillion will be able to break the rest of the spell with her Thunderbolt," He said as the Vermillion Thunderbolt began zapping the crowd, "All we have to do is now take the clone Alfred down!" With a grunt he threw the sword at Alfred. "FINISH THIS ALFRED!"

"Exiv armor, FULL POWER!" Alfred announced and the blue lines on his armor began glowing. He breathed in and aura flowed into his body. He opened his eye, then he kicked the ball with sword towards the net. "FINSIH THEM OFF!" The ball melted through the net and flew towards the clone Alfred.

Blaster Blade Liberator ran in front of the clone Alfred, "My liege, I'll protect you!" Blaster Blade Liberator said, right as the ball smashed into his face. Blaster Blade Liberator flew backwards and hit into the immobile Monarch Sanctuary clone Alfred. Both Liberators went flying and crashed into a wall.

Clone Alfred was completely knocked out. Then two bluish flames, one Percival the other Aglovale, appeared before the clone, and in a whimsical blue flare, whisked clone Alfred away.

Riviere quickly got up, right as the last Vermillion Thunderbolt broke the last of Blaster Blade Liberator's spell. "Folks, we may have a problem in our hands." She said then quickly glared at where Blaster Blade Liberator was, "Someone here had to play a dirty trick on all of us!"

The crowd of girls all roared in anger at Blaster Blade Liberator.

"The tournament is null and void!" Riviere shouted. "All because of him!" She pointed at Blaster Blade Liberator.

Nemain was quite horrified by how she treated Blaster Dark, "I need to find him and apologize."

Akane was also quite horrified of how she treated Blaster Blade, "I mean he might be an idiot, but he's still a good person, he doesn't deserve to be treated like trash."

"We did it!" Alfred cackled, "We beat him!" He said trying to talk to Blaster Young, but the young Blaster disappeared. "Eh?"

Blaster Blade Liberator, always one to win everything, roared in anger. His sword flew into his hand and he glared at Alfred with red eyes full of killing intent. "Everything was going so perfect. Everything was going according to plan. But you . . ." He pointed at Alfred, "You had to ruin everything!" Blaster Blade Liberator lunged towards Alfred.

Alfred drew his sword and parried Blaster Blade Liberator. "You're the one messing around with everyone!" Alfred slammed his sword to which Blaster Blade Liberator back flipped away. "If anything, I should be mad that you even share a face with my best friend!" Alfred tried to cut Blaster Blade Liberator, but Blaster Blade Liberator jumped into the air and sliced the back of Alfred's armor. "Whoa . . . that was close!" He shouted. The slash didn't cut through the armor so Alfred was fine . . . although the black paint did get scratched off. "I suppose it would be a bad idea to continue fighting." He said thinking about how it would be in bad taste if he became the Light Source King of Knights in the middle of all this.

Blaster Blade Liberator dashed at Alfred, and Vermillion flew and tackled Blaster Blade Liberator again, this time with help from Crimson. "You did a very bad thing." Crimson said.

"And now you'll pay!" Vermillion shouted and tried to stab Blaster Blade Liberator.

Blaster Blade Liberator simply grabbed Vermillion's spear, and with his sword, slashed both Kaisers.

Both Kaiser girls went flying . . . to which Overlord dove in and saved them from flying any further. "I made it just in time . . . for a fight!" Overlord squealed in delight.

Both girls looked at Overlord in surprise, "Overlord-sama!" Crimson squeaked.

"Overlord?" Vermillion gasped, "You're looking more like yourself now."

"That's because I'm all rested up now." Overlord said beaming a smile. "So . . ." He looked at Blaster Blade Liberator, "What's wrong with Blaster Blade? I would guess he needs to get some rest too because those red eyes are sc-a-ry!"

"That's not Blaster Blade!" Alfred shouted towards Overlord. "He's a clone who has been making a mess and tried to replace my best friend!"

Overlord scratched his head in confusion. "Do I know you?" Overlord asked the Dark Source Dictator Exiv.

"Oops." Alfred realized that Overlord has never met the Dark Dictator. So in order to ask Overlord for help, Alfred had to speak a different language . . . and NO it's NOT the Moon Language that Aglovale has been speaking. "Boom boom bang bang on fakie Blaster Blade." Alfred said.

Overlord perked his ears up, then he activated his Eternal Flame, "I get you Black Alfred!" He roared excitedly.

Mordred Phantom and Descendant facepalmed. "I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened between our dads." Mordred Phantom muttered.

"Agreed." Descendant said shaking his head.

"Moe . . ." Overlord placed his hand in a heart shape.

"GAH!" Descendant screamed. "Cover your eyes!"

"Moe . . ." Overlord said walking up to Blaster Blade Liberator.

"TAKE COVER!" Mordred Phantom screamed.

"PUNCH!" Overlord slugged Blaster Blade Liberator in the face.

Time . . . did not freeze for one second. At first Historians blamed the Gear Chronicle clan . . . but then found it meaningless when there wasn't even a time freezing in the first place.

Descendant and Mordred Phantom both fell down in shock as they thought Overlord was going to attempt a Moe Moe Kyun time freeze again.

Blaster Blade Liberator growled and swung his sword at Overlord. Overlord changed back into his real form and parried the sword by hitting it with his dragon arms. Overlord then palmed Blaster Blade Liberator's chest, launching Blaster Blade Liberator away.

Mordred Phantom gasped when he saw Overlord palm Blaster Blade Liberator, "Do you see!?"

"What?" Descendant asked.

"Your father . . . he has a halo behind his back and above his head!" Mordred Phantom exclaimed and it was true, there was a halo behind and above Overlord. "He has mastered . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, the Fist of the North Saint." Descendant muttered. "I get it."

"The Fist of the South Scum!" Mordred Phantom bellowed forcing Descendant to fall in shock.

"You're making it up, you're making all this up!" Descendant bellowed. "He looks just like when he did when he was using the Fist of the North Saint!"

"YOU WA SHOCK!" Mordred Phantom shouted. "No look, his movements are completely different! It's like he has forgotten all his morals and become a scum! He's thought of dirty thoughts, which would explain why he's not spewing Dark Matter anymore!"

"MAKING IT UP! MAKING IT UP!" Descendant shouted while covering his ears.

Overlord continued using his martial arts to parried and blocked Blaster Blade Liberator. "You're a villain, I'm a hero." Blaster Blade Liberator growled. "You shouldn't be allowed to win!"

"You're no hero." Overlord said palming Blaster Blade Liberator. "Blaster Blade is the real hero!" Overlord elbowed Blaster Blade Liberator's chest. "Also . . . I'm the main character of this story!" Overlord said making martial arts movements with his hands. "The author favors me, so I have the power of plot armor, something you don't have!" Then Overlord pushed Blaster Blade Liberator away, "And now . . . face the power of the Fist of the South Scum!" Overlord said posing with his leg raised.

"IT'S A THING!" Descendant screamed as he am shock.

"Fist of the South Scum, HUNDRED PUNCHIES!" Overlord yelled as he began rapid punching Blaster Blade Liberator.

"At least make your attack names cooler!" Descendant bellowed.

"ATATATATATATATA!" Overlord cried out as he kept rapid punching Blaster Blade Liberator. "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" He cried out as he ended his attack on Blaster Blade Liberator.

"You're ripping off two different things dad!" Descendant bellowed.

Blaster Blade Liberator went flying and flew into a wall. Overlord gave Blaster Blade Liberator a thumbs down. "You are . . . already dead."

"No he's not!" Descendant shouted. "He's not even dead yet! If you're going to rip off something rip it off correctly!"

Blaster Blade Liberator got up, blood running down his mouth. "Mark my words." He growled. "One day . . . I'll have my revenge!" He yelled as he exploded in a bluish flame (really just Percival and Aglovale taking Blaster Blade Liberator away).

Overlord changed back into his human form. "And with that, ends this chapter."

"No the chapter is not done yet!" Descendant shouted. "Don't lie to the readers!"

Alfred panted heavily as all this had been taxing, then he smiled, "We won." He said. "WE BEAT THE PERFECT BLASTER BLADE!" Everyone cheered.

"I don't even know what happened." Overlord said cackling.

Riviere then ran up to Overlord, "I can see you're well rested now." She said with a beaming smile. "And I see you're not spewing out Dark Matter anymore."

"Witch, you did that to him!" Descendant shouted and pointed at Riviere.

"Though, the fact that you're using the Fist of the South Scum has me worried." Riviere said.

Overlord then kowtowed to Riviere, "I'm so sorry!" Overlord shouted. "I couldn't take not thinking any dirty thoughts, and after a hot girl saved my soul, I just couldn't stop thinking about women and swimsuits!" Overlord conked his head on a rock. "But please don't cancel the concert! I really, really, want to see you perform!"

Riviere pondered something, but then she giggled. "Oh silly Overlord, I was never really serious about all that."

"Eh?" Overlord looked up in surprise.

"It was just a joke, a joke." Riviere giggled. "I know for a fact that a guy like you would not be able to go one day without being perverted. But I'm surprised that you manage to last this long." She said patting Overlord's head. "I would've decided to help you out regardless. The Bermuda Triangle will always perform if you so desire it."

"So all that was for nothing!" Descendant bellowed. "She really is evil, EVIL!"

Overlord shivered . . . as if in rage. He glared at Riviere, scaring Riviere. Overlord raised a hand, as if he was ready to hit Riviere, then Overlord and Riviere fist bumped each other. "That was a great prank!" Overlord cackled. "You totally know how to play a great joke!"

"I know right!" Riviere exclaimed, then she and Overlord cackled.

"But since you said you would perform regardless . . ." Overlord then hugged Riviere, "OMG YOU'RE SO SEXY!" He said rubbing his head on Riviere's exposed stomach.

"Now, now, I said we would perform regardless, but even I have my limits." Riviere said gently, although an anger vein began to pop up on her forehead.

"OI OVERLORD!" Vermillion bellowed. "Stop sexually harassing Riviere!"

"And you!" Overlord squealed then flew over to Vermillion and Crimson. He wrapped his arms around the two. "Crimson, you definitely look sexy in that!" He said making Crimson blushed, "And you sis . . ." Overlord chuckled slyly.

"What?" Vermillion asked.

Overlord's chuckle became creepy, "How about you play the part of the cute little sister again?" Overlord grinned creepily, "You know think it's hot."

Vermillion blushed and screamed. "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" She shouted and a Thunderbolt crashed and hit all three of them.

Descendant facepalmed, "My family can get pretty weird . . ."

"You said it." Mordred Phantom said.

* * *

><p>Back at the palm trees, Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade were still knocked out.<p>

From behind a bush, a baby crawled out. The baby was wearing blue footie pajamas and a white helmet that was similar to Blaster Blade's helmet. The Blaster baby crawled over to Blaster Dark and squealed in delight when he saw Blaster Dark. The Blaster baby began playing with Blaster Dark's head.

Blaster Dark began to stir and opened his eyes to see the Blaster baby. "Huh?" Blaster Dark said.

"Dadi!" The Blaster baby squealed when he saw Blaster Dark's eyes.

"Eh?" Blaster Dark wasn't quite sure what sound the baby made, but it sounded intimate.

Then Blaster Dark saw a boot that looked just like his own armor's boot. The Blaster baby looked up. "Come on." Blaster Young's voice sounded and a hand picked Blaster baby up. "Let's not bother him." Blaster Young wrapped Blaster baby in a red clothe, then carried Blaster baby on his back.

Blaster Dark sat up to see the mysterious black Blaster's back. Blaster baby turned around to look at Blaster Dark. Blaster baby cackled and waved to Blaster Dark. "Bye bye!" And into the shadows, the mysterious black Blaster and Blaster baby disappeared.

Blaster Dark looked at the scene, and shook his head, "I must be dreaming." He grunted, then fell back to sleep next to his brother.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the concert went off pretty well. The Bermuda Triangle idols that came performed for the crowd, and the Aqua Force, Granblue, and Narukami troops that were fighting before even came together just to enjoy the idols together.<p>

There was one minor hitch . . . and that was the fact that some idols that promised to come didn't since they fell sick on that day.

So to help out, Vermillion and Crimson became an idol duo for the day, even getting their own custom frilly idol outfits. "You owe me for this Overlord!" Vermillion bellowed.

"Until then I'm enjoying the view!" Overlord, who was all burnt up from the last Vermillion Thunderbolt, whistled.

Descendant blushed, "Mommy and Crimson look pretty . . ." He said.

Surprisingly, both Kaisers sang really well, firing up the crowd, especially the Narukami troops who got the treat of a lifetime by seeing their two leaders singing in a duo.

From from the concert stage, Phantom Blaster Lady was still watching over baby Mordred and baby Strike as they were still 'playing'. "It's too bad your father didn't get a chance to be with us." She said to baby Mordred. "But it was pretty interesting what he had to deal with."

"OH!" Baby Mordred agreed.

Then in a golden flash, the woman who had helped Overlord appeared. "Hello sister." The woman curtsied to Phantom Blaster Lady.

"Hiya little sis!" Phantom Blaster Lady said cheerfully. "Didn't expect you to come today."

"I was around." The blonde woman said then walked over to baby Mordred. "Hiya Mordred, do you remember me?" She said while pinching baby Mordred.

Baby Mordred groaned and swatted the woman's hands away. Phantom Blaster Lady pointed at the woman to Baby Mordred, "Say hello to Auntie Soul Saver Mordred baby." Phantom Blaster Lady said.

Baby Mordred looked at his Auntie Soul Saver. "OSU!" Baby Mordred said waving to Soul Saver.

"That's a good boy." Soul Saver said patting baby Mordred's head. She then looked over towards baby Mordred's playmate.

Baby Strike looked at Soul Saver. Soul Saver examined baby Strike closely, then she smiled. "You must be Overlord's son." She then rubbed baby Strike's head. "You look just like him."

Back at the concert, Descendant felt a gentle touch to his forehead. As if . . . someone familiar to him was stroking him gently. This touch . . . it felt intimate . . . almost . . .

"Strike!" Monica's voice sounded and baby Strike turned around to see the Dragon Dancer coming over. "It's getting late, we better head home." She carried Strike in her arms.

"Yeah, now is a good time to go home." Phantom Blaster Lady said and she carried Mordred.

"I'll come with you sis." Soul Saver said. But before leaving with Phantom Blaster Lady, Soul Saver turned to baby Strike. "Bye baby." Soul Saver said.

Baby Strike chirped in response. Soul Saver giggled at how cute baby Strike was, and she took her leave with Phantom Blaster Lady and Mordred.

Before ultimately leaving, the two babies locked eyes one more time. They looked as if they were about to glare at each other again in anger . . .

Then they both smiled. They waved towards each other, and with a cackle they said, "Bye bye!" To each other. In the end of the day, even if they may get into altercations . . . deep down they're still friends. Just as the future says.

"I say Riviere was the best!" Mordred Phantom bellowed.

"No mommy was the best!" Descendant shouted.

"She shouldn't even count!" Mordred Phantom shouted and then the two began fighting each other.

Even if they get into altercations . . . still friends.

"I want to join in this fight!" Overlord cackled and then jumped into the fight.

Historians said the three rampaged through the whole entire concert . . . making it quite the interesting one that ended in a Vermillion Thunderbolt.


	9. Not a(n Un)Happy New Year

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything I may end up referencing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>New Years. On the planet of Cray, this is a joyous day when all clans forms a truce so as to welcome the new year. No wars are to be fought as the New Year is an important time for all units when they come to make their New Years resolutions.<p>

On the day before New Years though?

"CHARGE!" Knight of Silence Gallatin shouted as he led a group of Royal Paladins against Knight of Darkness Rugos's Shadow Paladin army.

All clans get their battles finished up. Since it isn't quite the New Years yet, the truce isn't formed yet. Meaning everybody fights to the death (and eventual revival).

The Royal Paladins and the Shadow Paladins were facing each other in their final battle of the year. Swords clashed, spears pierced, and axes thrown. A rain of arrows fell from the sky from both sides.

A dark mage, Badhabh Caar, danced around with his headphones blasting one of his favorite song. "Yo, yo, Shadow Pals be here, break your day, don't deny, you can't win Royal fails, it's time to flee!" He rapped as he dodged attacks with his dance moves. "Can't hit me yo, got the moves of a pro, you best believe it-" He said right as a horse's leg ran straight into his face

The horse was a Lionmane Stallion . . . the great steed of the one and only King of Knights Alfred!

Alfred rode into battle after trampling the dancing mage. His sword gleamed in the sun as he slashed incoming abyss dragons and soldiers. The King was showing the enemy just why he was the King of Knights.

On the Shadow Paladin side, a giant black dragon sat on a throne. The dragon held a double sided lance and watched Alfred blaze through the battlefield. "It is time." The dragon said with a deep masculine voice. "It is time that I, Phantom Blaster Dragon, enter the fray." Phantom Blaster Dark said and stood up from its throne. Phantom Blaster Dark spread out its wings and took to the sky.

Lionmane Stallion galloped through the battlefield, charging towards the flying Phantom Blaster Dragon. When suddenly, a giant castle emerged from the ground. It was the Demon World Castle DonnerSchlag. Alfred pulled Lionmane Stallion to a stop. DonnerSchlag raised a fist and slammed down. The castle golem thought it had gotten Alfred, but in that moment before the impact, Lionmane Stallion made a mighty leap onto the golem's arm. Lionmane Stallion galloped up towards DonnerSchlag's head. When the horse reached the top, it jumped, and both Alfred and Phantom Blaster Dragon caught sight of each other.

"ALFRED!" Phantom Blaster Dragon roared.

"PHANTOM BLASTER!" Alfred bellowed and jumped off Lionmane Stallion.

Lionmane Stallion dove towards the ground, trampling many Shadow Paladins before being reined in by Gallatin.

Alfred and Phantom Blaster Dragon on the other hand, rammed into each other. Despite being much bigger, Alfred managed to grabbed Phantom Blaster Dragon's throat. Phantom Blaster Dragon in turn grabbed the much smaller human and the two rolled around in the sky.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The Royal Paladins shouted.

"LORD PHANTOM BLASTER!" The Shadow Paladins shouted.

The two leaders flew over a mountain, away from the battlefield. The two leaders continued to struggle against each other, then they crash landed on a grassy plain.

The masculine Phantom Blaster Dragon transformed into the feminine Phantom Blaster Lady and she and Alfred rolled on the ground till she ended up on top of Alfred. Both leaders growled at each other, fell silent . . . and they both started to laugh.

"Oh my god!" Phantom Blaster Lady cackled as she wiped a tear from her eyes, "You're so crazy, jumping off that golem like that."

"Not my fault that thing popped out of the ground." Alfred chuckled. "I really panicked when that thing tried to punch me. Good thing my horse managed to pull through."

"Still, that was just so cheesy!" Phantom Blaster Lady giggled. Then she blushed, "But you looked so cool doing all that."

"Oh just shut up." Alfred said softly as he pulled Phantom Blaster Lady into a kiss. The two laid together for a while, with the sounds of the battle far, far away, nearly nonexistent to the two lovers. Once out of the kiss, Alfred whispered into Phantom Blaster Lady's ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Phantom Blaster Lady whispered back.

Eventually the sounds of the fight died down. Whether the Royal Paladins or the Shadow Paladins won, it didn't matter to the two lovers as they sat resting on each other's head. All they cared was the fact that they found a great secret spot to watch the New Year fireworks.

"Hey, who's taking care of Mordred right now?" Alfred asked Phantom Blaster Lady.

Phantom Blaster Lady giggled. "His older self came to visit." She said, "So I gave the older Mordred the job of watching over his baby self."

"That's got to be pretty awkward for him then." Alfred said chuckling.

* * *

><p>At the Shadow Paladin palace, the adult Mordred Phantom was staring at his baby self who was sitting on the ground. Baby Mordred in turn stared straight into the bigger Mordred who was standing. The two Mordreds stared at each other for a while, and then Mordred Phantom cackled maniacally, "I see you know greatness when you see it!" He chortled, "As expected of my younger self. But no matter what, you and I are separate beings." He pointed at his baby self, "So younger me, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING!"<p>

"Huh?" Baby Mordred simply tilted his head in confusion.

Mordred Phantom grunted, then cleared his throat. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." He said, stamped his foot on the ground, pointed at baby Mordred again, and bellowed, "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING!"

Baby Mordred looked at Mordred Phantom inquisitively, then baby Mordred slammed the ground with his hand, "Da."

"What do you mean you won't bow to me!?" Mordred Phantom shouted, as if he understood what baby Mordred was saying (despite the fact that baby Mordred was making one sound). "I'm the King, so you bow to me!"

"Da." Baby Mordred slapped the ground again.

"No, YOU bow to me!" Mordred Phantom said pointing at himself.

"Da!" Baby Mordred got louder.

"No, ME!" Mordred Phantom shouted.

"DA!" Baby Mordred's voice echoed through the chambers. The voice was so loud, it managed to pierce through Mordred Phantom's ears, making Mordred Phantom drop to his knee.

In an instant Mordred Phantom kowtowed to baby Mordred and shrieked, "FORGIVE ME YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Baby Mordred smiled and giggled as he won the battle between himself and Mordred Phantom.

* * *

><p>"The older Mordred said he would come over to where we were with our baby before the fireworks show." Phantom Blaster Lady mentioned. "So until then, let's just let the two have a little fun with each other."<p>

"So what about Blaster Dark?" Alfred asked. "Is he too busy to take care of baby Mordred?"

"You know how close he and Nemain are." Phantom Blaster Lady replied. "I'm not that evil as to keep the two separate when the New Year is around the corner."

"Hey you're not that evil in the first place." Alfred chuckled.

Phantom Blaster Lady puffed up her cheeks, "I'm totally evil." She mumbled. "I sacrifice my troops still."

"Nowadays they're willing to give their lives to you." Alfred remarked. "Which is at least better than in the past when you were doing it without their consent."

"You don't know how many times I've apologized to Nemain." Phantom Blaster Lady said sweat dropping. "I even used Blaster Dark once."

"And he still manages to find it in his heart to be your right hand man." Alfred said, "Now that's loyalty."

"Speaking of right hand man, how about Blaster Blade?" Phantom Blaster Lady asked. "I didn't see him in the battle."

Alfred chuckled nervously, "For whatever reason, Akane seems to have taken a shine towards him. Before our battle, she just came barging into the castle and dragged Blaster Blade away."

Phantom Blaster Lady, "Well now we know whose going to wear the pants in that relationship." She said.

"Though even without Akane's intervention, Blaster Blade might not have participated in today's fight." Alfred said. "I remember him saying something about how he wanted to find Overlord and have a duel."

"You know that just translates to the two simply going out to goof around the whole planet." Phantom Blaster Lady said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>At the Narukami stronghold, Overlord's voice boomed, "I'M BORED!"<p>

To which, "SHUT UP!" Vermillion responded by throwing a pillow at Overlord's head. Vermillion, in her human form, was still sleeping in bed, when Overlord in his dragon form just barged into Vermillion's room . . . by crashing through a window. "I expect you to pay for that window." Vermillion grumbled and went back to bed.

"Come on Vermy-chan." Overlord started to shake Vermillion. "Blaster Blade is nowhere to be seen so I got nothing to do." He whined.

"Yeah?" Vermillion retorted, "And for me, Grandpa went somewhere without telling me, Strike insists on being with your dragon dancers, and Crimson is going to her familys for New Years. So I literally have no one to celebrate with!" She bopped Overlord. "So don't act like you have problems!" She turned her head away from Overlord.

Overlord looked at Vermillion's back, then noticed that in the whole entire castle, Vermillion was the only Narukami within. "Hey sis, why are you always alone during New Years eve?" He asked

"I may be the Dragonic Kaiser, but I still care for my clan members." Vermillion replied. "Since it's the New Years, they don't need to bother with their leader. It's not like I spend my days looking for a fight, so the troops don't even have to worry about any end of the year fighting like all the other clans constantly participate in. They can just go spend time with their friends and family without any disturbances . . . I'd only be getting in the way." She sharply turned her head to look at her brother, "Speaking of which, why are you always invading my house during this time of year?"

Overlord shrugged, "Because I'm bored. Got nothing else to do. Plus I thought you'd like some company, you know? You always seemed so alone during the end of the year."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Vermillion mumbled and turned away from Overlord.

Overlord kept staring at Vermillion's back, then decided he wanted to be closer to her. He turned into his human form, and slipped into bed with Vermillion. He wrapped his hands around Vermillion's waist, causing her to blush.

"Don't you think it's a little wrong to do this with your little sister in this time and age?" Vermillion, usually the hot tempered one, said gently.

"I'm bored." Overlord said whispering into Vermillion's ears. "Sue me." He snuggled up to his sister.

Vermillion sighed, "Fine . . . I'll let you stay like this then." Secretly, she was happy to be with her brother. And they were all alone . . . "Where's Strike anyway?"

Overlord chuckled, "Descendant came by, and he really wanted to play with his younger self."

* * *

><p>Back at the Kagero stronghold, Descendant in his human form covered his eyes with his hand. Baby Strike looked inquisitively at his older self.<p>

Then Descendant uncovered his eyes, "Boo!" He said playfully.

Baby Strike cackled and clapped.

Descendant covered his eyes again, "Peek a . . ." And he uncovered his eyes, "BOO!"

Baby Strike cackled harder.

"Aw who's a good baby me, who's a good baby me!" Descendant began tickling baby Strike. "Here comes the tummy monster!" Descendant lifted baby Strike's shirt and began blowing baby Strike's tummy, making baby Strike laugh even louder.

* * *

><p>"He definitely puts a whole new meaning to 'playing with himself'." Overlord joked.<p>

To which Vermillion elbowed her elder brother in the gut, "Don't make such a dirty joke." Vermillion grumbled. "If anything, at least compare it to a pair of siblings. It's more cuter that way. The older Strike does do a good job of being a big brother to his younger self."

"It's still weird if he can manage to be his own elder brother figure." Overlord remarked. "After all, you got a real brother right here." He said and began tickling his little sister.

"S-s-stop it! HAHA!" Vermillion cackled as she was tickled. "Stop this bro, this isn't funny! Stop it . . . Nii-chan!" (Nii-chan is a way of saying big brother in Japanese)

"AHA!" Overlord cackled, "I made you call me Nii-chan!" He squealed.

"Stop this or I'll hate you forever! HAHAHAH!" Vermillion couldn't stop herself from laughing. "PLEASE STOP IT!"

"But this is too much fun!" Overlord chortled.

Vermillion, still laughing, pulled her spear from thin air and summoned a storm cloud outside her castle, "Vermillion-ha-THUNDER-HAHAHA-BOLT!" She laughed and the lone storm cloud fired one thunderbolt that zapped Overlord.

After being burnt by the lightning, Overlord stopped and went back to just wrapping his arms around Vermillion. "I'll be a good boy now honey." He said.

"You better . . ." Vermillion grumbled. " . . . Darling." She said gently and held onto Overlord's hand. Whether she did it to keep Overlord from doing anything funny again, or if she really wanted to hold her brother's hand . . . it was not known.

* * *

><p>In the Magallanica area, Captain Nightmist as his crew of pirates landed near a cave. "There's bound to be treasure in there!" Nightmist cackled. "So go at it me mateys, let's get things done before the New Year comes along!"<p>

His pirate crew cheered and began swinging down on ropes toward the cave.

Doctor Rouge sighed, "You know, why didn't we just wait for the New Years to come along." Doctor Rouge said with a sweat drop. "That's the one day when the whole planet forms a truce, so why are we putting ourselves in danger?"

Captain Nightmist cackled, "But where's the fun in doing it during peaceful times! We're undead pirates of the sea, we strive for the adventure!"

Doctor Rouge then looked at the other direction and nudged Captain Nightmist, "Well I hope you're ready for your 'adventure' because the Aqua Force are just about on us."

Nightmist looked at that direction and saw an Aqua Force ship with Tetra Drive Dragon standing proudly at the deck. "Forget the treasures boy, we got some Aqua Force pigs to deal with!" Nightmist ordered. The other Granblue pirates dropped the treasures they had already taken and ran back to the ship to prepare for battle.

Except for Romario, who managed to sneak on board a fairly large red crystal. "This I say, must be worth quite a bunch." Romario said while drooling over how pretty the crystal was.

Tetra Drive Dragon on the Aqua Force ship rallied his crew into battle. "All right men, let's finally end the Granblue pirates here!" He said. "Let's do this before the New Years truce comes!" His men cheered.

Except for Starless who asked, "Does this truce hold even for internal matters within clans?" Tetra Drive Dragon nodded, and then Starless quickly fired a shot at Tetra Drive Dragon' head.

Tetra Drive Dragon dodged the shot then pointed sharply at Starless, "You better hope you survive before the New Years comes because I have some choice punishments for you that I won't be able to hand to you when the truce comes along!"

"Bring it." Starless said undaunted.

Maelstrom, who had just been sleeping . . . and was STILL sleeping, slept walked onto the deck. The blue centaur dragon walked to a cannon and, still sleep walking, managed to fit himself inside.

Tetra Drive Dragon noticed his Vice Admiral going into a cannon. "Maelstrom sir, what are you doing?"

Maelstrom, sleep talking now, said, "Fire . . ." And in an instant, he was shot out of the cannon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAELSTROM!" Tetra Drive Dragon screamed as his Vice Admiral flew towards the Granblue ship.

"They've fired the first shot!" Nightmist shouted, "Ok boys, RETALIATE!" In an instant, the Granblue ship fired back, using zombies as ammo this time. Nightmist cackled, "Try and get out of this mess, you PIGS!"

Rouge on the other hand, sidestepped away from Nightmist and as a word of warning said, "Captain, I think it's best you don't stand on that spot."

"Why's that?" Nightmist asked and in an instant got rammed by the sleeping Maelstrom cannonball.

"That's why." Rouge quipped.

Nightmist and the Maelstrom cannonball flew all across the ship. Romario, who was still admiring the red crystal, was in the way of their trajectory. Before Romario knew it, he was hit by the Nightmist and Maelstrom duo, cracking the red crystal in the process. All three rammed into the cabin, completely knocked out.

The red crystal on the other hand, from its crack, released an eerie light. The light flew in the air aimlessly, before it changed course towards the Dragon Empire.

* * *

><p>A few hours before the New Year came, Overlord got out of Vermillion's bed.<p>

"Where are you going?" Vermillion asked as she didn't Overlord to leave till the New Year passed.

Overlord scratched his head and replied, "Sorry sis, I should get going." He said with a smile, "The Kagero troops aren't going to like it if they knew I spent all day with the Narukami leader."

Vermillion quickly dashed out of bed, "I'll come with you!" She said, almost panicking to say the words, as if desperate to be with Overlord.

Overlord shook his head, "No, you don't have to."

"Come on bro." Vermillion said putting her armor on. "I might as well accompany you. It's the least I can do what with you staying with me all day."

Overlord stood silently as he looked at Vermillion sternly. "I don't think you'll want to come." He said, as he made his way for the window.

"Wait!" Vermillion ran towards Overlord, "Just let me come with you!"

Overlord didn't say anything and, after transforming into his real form, flew off.

"Overlord!" Vermillion shouted, transformed into her real form, and flew after Overlord.

Vermillion tried to figure out where Overlord had went. She didn't want to be left alone during the New Years. She wanted to be with her brother . . .

And then . . .

Crimson flew in and tackled Vermillion out of the sky. "Wha . . . What are you doing!?" Vermillion shouted.

"Please forgive me!" Crimson yelped as the two Kaisers crash landed.

Vermillion got up, sobbing, and in anger, punched Crimson on the head, "Why'd you do that!?" Vermillion screamed. "I was just chasing Overlord, and now there's no way I'll be able to catch up with him!" She said lifting her hand again. "I'm . . . I'm going to be lonely again this year!" She bawled and got ready to hit Crimson again. "And it's all your fault!"

"Wait, stop, STOP!" Crimson yelped, right before party poppers blasted in simultaneous order.

Vermillion looked outward, and found the Narukami town filled with her troops all celebrating. "Come on Lady Vermillion!" Thunderstorm Dragoon said as he flew by. "You're missing out on the festivities!

Vermillion was quite shocked at this turn of events. Every year she would give her troops a day off before New Years so that they could be with family and friends. She didn't want to burden her troops with their leader's presence and in turn, she always celebrated New Years alone. Bar the often visiting Overlord. But today, all her troops were celebrating near her castle, as if to . . .

"What's going on?" Vermillion asked.

"We're celebrating the New Year." Crimson said holding Vermillion's shoulder. "Together."

"But . . . why?" Vermillion asked.

Descendant in his real form, carrying dragon Strike, flew over. "Dad set this all up." He replied.

"Huh?" Vermillion was confused.

"Overlord-sama said that you were always lonely on New Years." Crimson explained. "So he went out of his way to get together as many people possible."

"I helped." Descendant said, looking triumphant. "All for the price of playing with my baby self." He then began to rub his nose on dragon Strike, "Whose a good little boy? I am aren't I?" Dragon Strike cackled as if to agree.

Vermillion sweat dropped at how goofy Descendant was acting, "You really are your father's son . . ." She remarked.

"Even your grandpa went and invited some of his old friends." Crimson said.

"Yessiree," Old Dragon Mage said limping over. "I had some old war buddies that would've been interested in this party." He was being followed by Chrono Jet Dragon, "Even managed to invite this guy too, though I'm not quite sure why he wanted to come." Chrono Jet Dragon started to punch and kick the air. "All he ever does is just punch and kick. He doesn't even stop time like I ask him to."

Vermillion gasped in awe at how much people actually came. And then she noticed, "Kagero?" There were Kagero troops mixed into the party, "They're here too?"

Yes, the Kagero troops were there as well. With Garp being completely naked too. To which Nehalem had to ask, "Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

Garp responded, "Because I gots to show Lady Vermillion that I'm a dude down under." Garp said pointing down under.

Vermillion sweat dropped, "You write one fanfic, turn one of the guys into a girl, and they never let you live it down." She grumbled. "But anyways, why are the Kagero troops here?"

"Dad told me to gather them." Descendant said. "He said that why have only one clan with you when another clan can make things all the merrier?"

"But . . . what about Overlord, why isn't he here?" Vermillion asked.

"Girl, you almost sound frantic." Crimson muttered, getting a mean glare from Vermillion in response. "Overlord-sama said something about not wanting to mess things up for you." Crimson explained, "He didn't want you to be lonely, so he made sure to invite as many friends and family as he could. And to make things right, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't mess things up."

Vermillion grumbled, "Didn't he think for a moment that I'd be much more happier if he was here?" She said, shaking her head.

"Regardless," Descendant grabbed Vermillion's hand, "Let's go celebrate mommy!"

"OH!" Dragon Strike agreed.

Vermillion was hesitant, but then she smiled. "Well, he may be an idiot of a brother, but even I admit he's a good party planner." She transformed into her human form, and she jumped into the festivities with her troops and more.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kagero stronghold, Overlord in his human form sat at his throne. His whole entire castle was silent, as he made sure Descendant got every one of his troops out to the Narukami town.<p>

Overlord closed his eyes, and he remembered a vision . . . a vision of what may be a horrifying future.

"Something got you down my boy?" Dauntless's voice sounded.

Overlord turned to see Dauntless in human form, "What are you doing here?" Overlord asked. "I thought I got Descendant to get everyone to the party."

"I would have gone, had your boy not slip and tell me you weren't going." Dauntless said sitting on the throne's armrest. "So? Out with it boy, something bothering you?"

"It's nothing . . ." Overlord grumbled.

"Chasing skirts is nothing." Dauntless commented, "This however is something." He then grabbed Overlord's chin. "You never miss a good party, especially one for your sister's sake. So why are you skipping out this time on a party that you planned out for your sister?"

Overlord didn't answer, and only remembered the horrible vision that he saw. A vision of Vermillion in human form . . . getting impaled by his Sword of the Apocalypse. Death may not be a big deal on the planet of Cray, but something was different about what happened in that vision. That wasn't the regular type of death on Cray. It was something more.

"Whatever, not going to pry on your private life." Dauntless shrugged. "But your old master isn't just going to leave you alone for this holiday. Especially if you're being a hypocrite about it."

Overlord chuckled, "Oh, how am I a hypocrite?"

"You want to fix your sister's loneliness, but you're keeping yourself away from others." Dauntless replied. "Quite hypocritical if I do say so myself."

"I'm just fixing up some Karma, that's all." Overlord replied, "After all, I've goofed around Vermillion every other New Years, so this year I want to make sure she's absolutely happy without me messing it up." Then Overlord grinned, "Plus, since you're here, you can't really call me a hypocrite since you're with me."

Dauntless chuckled, "Quite the joker you. Always have been the moment you learned to stand before you were even one years old."

"My father even told me you were like," Overlord switched his tone to an old man's tone, "'Oh my Vague! This baby has mastered the technique that I have taken years to master myself!' or something like that."

Dauntless bopped Overlord on the head, "Don't make me sound so old when you mock me. I still have it in me you know." Dauntless said sticking his tongue out. "I can work with it with the rest of the youngsters with their young hip voices."

Overlord chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Vermillion was having the time of her life at the party Overlord planned out. There were food and game stalls all over the place. Vermillion made sure to win a huge teddy bear for herself at a booth, though when she saw baby Strike's puppy dog eyes, she couldn't help but give the baby the giant stuffed animal. Occasionally though, Vermillion had to zap the still naked Garp when she came across him due to how inappropriate he was.<p>

All over Cray, the clans came together to celebrate the New Years. Even the Aqua Force and Granblue managed to call a truce before midnight came.

Back at where Alfred and Phantom Blaster Lady were, Mordred Phantom, riding his dark pegasus and carrying his baby self, flew over to his father and mother. Alfred and Phantom Blaster Lady welcomed the elder version of the son with open arms. Baby Mordred on the other hand, quickly crawled onto his mother's lap the moment he touched the ground.

Blaster Dark and Nemain were having a double date with Blaster Blade and Akane, as they were eating at one of the finest restaurants in all of the United Sanctuary. While the Shadow Paladin couple were all lovey dovey, the Royal Paladin pair was less that, and more 'Akane slaps Blaster Blade for complimenting Nemain'.

At a distant area, the mysterious young Blaster with Blaster baby looked at the sky. The young Blaster had a big blue dog companion which he rode, and all three were waiting for the right time to call in the New Year.

As the clock ticked, the New Year was right around the corner. Everyone timed themselves so they could be ready.

It was almost the New Year, ten seconds left.

"TEN!" Said all of the Star Gate.

"NINE!" Said all of Magallanica.

"EIGHT!" Said all of the Zoo nation.

"SEVEN!" Said all of the Dark Zone.

"SIX!" Said all of the United Sanctuary.

"FIVE!" Said all of the Dragon Empire.

"FOUR!" Said the two Blaster brothers and their dates.

"THREE!" Said Alfred and his family.

"TWO!" Said Vermillion and her friends and family.

"One . . ." Overlord whispered.

Fireworks blazed in the air. One by one, all over the nation, the rockets fired and the lights dazzled. Baby Mordred, baby Strike, and Blaster baby gasped at the fireworks that they saw at their respective areas. Vermillion herself was experiencing this for the first time, since she always walled herself in her castle and never looked outside to see the fireworks. The fireworks at the party were especially spectacular as Overlord prepared the fireworks to Vermillion's liking.

It was certainly a great New Years.

. . .

Or so everyone but a certain Overlord thought. Because as of this moment, the eerie light that came out of the red crystal in the Magallanica, finally made its way towards Overlord's castle. Then in a burst of flames, the eerie light took physical form into a red mechanical creature with detached limbs.

It was another Cray Elemental, just like Blizza before it!

The Cray Elemental scanned Overlord's castle, and once finished, said in a mechanical voice, "_I've found you . . . red dragon._"

Overlord, who had his eyes closed due to being in a heavy train of thought, quickly opened his eyes as he felt trouble coming. He quickly got up and tried to find Dauntless, "Master?" He called out, "Master where are you?"

In an instant, Dauntless came darting into the main chambers, "OH MY VAGUE!" Dauntless screamed. "The whole entire castle is on fire!"

"But . . . that's impossible!" Overlord grunted. As the Kagero stronghold, due to the influence of the Kagero clan, the castle should be able to withstand heat of any degrees and would ultimately be fireproof. Yet, as Overlord saw, a trail of flames appeared and the walls of his castle ignited.

"This is really serious boy, we got to leave, and quick!" Dauntless shouted.

Overlord nodded. Something was wrong, and something had to be done fast. "Hopefully this problem is just ours to face. Wouldn't want my sister's party to be messed up with this." Overlord and Dauntless were off to find an exit they could use.

Unfortunately for Overlord, that wasn't just his problem. As of the moment, smaller versions of the Cray Elemental began appearing all over Cray. All of them looking vicious.

The truce of the planet Cray may be in full effect, but the Cray Elementals do not play by the same rules.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, the chapter ends. I hope you all had a great New Years. Let's do our best for the rest of the year. From Redryuranger11 to you all, Happy New Years.<strong>


	10. Not a X

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. I also do not own anything that this chapter may reference.**

* * *

><p>Chaos Breaker Dragon stood in front of the Kagero stronghold. "So this is where that lame red dragon that cut my head off lives." He cackled maniacally. "You should be sleeping now, so I think it's time I show you why you don't mess with me. Let's see how you like it when I have full control over your body!" He held a black with red outline halo in his hand. "You made a big fool out of me in my big debut, so now I'll take everything away from you and force you to join me!" He couldn't stop cackling as he broke a window in the castle. He jumped right in, intent on his mission to attach the black halo onto Overlord. "Blame your fate and the fact that you had to meet me." Chaos Breaker Dragon said, unable to stop laughing maniacally. He noticed he was in a long hallway, but that only meant that he can savor the moment up to the point that he would finally capture Overlord.<p>

Chaos Breaker Dragon's walk eventually brought him towards a red being. "I found you!" Chaos Breaker Dragon cackled. He threw his black halo at the red being. The red being turned around, grabbed the halo, then crushed the halo in its hands. Chaos Breaker Dragon looked at the red being in confusion and realized he threw it at a red robot and not a red dragon. "Well whoops, that was the only one I brought." Chaos Breaker Dragon said sweat dropping. "I guess now it's time for a tactical retreat. Curse you red dragon and you red robot." Chaos Breaker Dragon turned around, ready to exit, when all of a sudden, the red being appeared in front of Chaos Breaker Dragon.

Up close, Chaos Breaker Dragon realized that the red being was not only on fire, but it had detached limbs. One of these limbs grabbed Chaos Breaker Dragon's arm. In an instant, Chaos Breaker Dragon's arm melted right off.

"That's . . . IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed and backed away. Which in turn made the red being mad. The red being grabbed Chaos Breaker Dragon's other arm, and tore it off Chaos Breaker Dragon's body. "How strong can you be if you can rip off my arm so fast!?" Chaos Breaker Dragon whimpered, then in an instant, his legs melted into a pile of mush from the intense heat from the red being. He screamed as the red being grabbed what was left of his body. "It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok. Death isn't a big deal in this planet. No big deal. I'll come back to life in an instant after this." The red being grabbed Chaos Breaker Dragon's head, and began to burn Chaos Breaker Dragon till Chaos Breaker Dragon had nothing left. Chaos Breaker Dragon kept reassuring himself, but then realized, that this time . . . things were different. He felt his spirit burning into nothingness. He was expecting to enter Cray Heaven and revive at any moment but it just wasn't happening. He was dying for real. "I'm going to die? I'm going to die for real!? This . . . THIS CAN'T BE!" He screamed. He turned around to face the red being. "What . . . are you?"

The red being beeped and answered, "_Heat Element, Magum_."

Chaos Breaker Dragon could only let out one last scream as the final light in his life was extinguished. Chaos Breaker Dragon . . . was no more . . .

As Chaos Breaker Dragon died permanently, the stronghold began to ignite in a blaze.

Overlord and Dauntless ran down the hallway trying to find an exit. No matter where they looked, all the exits were covered in flames that were too hot even for them. Some exits were even caved over on. There was nothing the two dragons could do.

Eventually they came across what was left of Chaos Breaker Dragon's corpse. The two dragons were about to ignore the cybernetic mess, but then Dauntless noticed something off about the corpse. "Master, we need to leave!" Overlord shouted.

Dauntless bent over an examined Chaos Breaker Dragon's mutilated corpse. He ran his hand over what was left of the body, and he realized what happened. "This . . . this dragon was killed." Dauntless said.

"Death isn't a big deal." Overlord grunted. "It'll come back to life eventually."

Dauntless shook his head. "You haven't seen the things that I have seen." He stood up. "This planet of Cray, the rules of death weren't always the same." Dauntless began crying, "You don't know how many allies I've lost, how many faces that I remember that I couldn't save. This isn't the normal death that we're used to." Dauntless wailed, "It's the ancient death of the old days!" He roared, "This young dragon won't be able to come back to life anymore, he's gone forever!"

Overlord gasped at the thought that there existed a permanent death, but then he had bigger problems to worry about at the moment. He turned his eyes and numerous Heat Elementals appeared all around.

Dauntless, still sobbing, pointed at the Heat Elemental army. "You . . . are you the one that did this?" He pointed at the mess of a corpse. The Heat Elemental army all nodded. "You . . . you're a monster!" Dauntless shouted. "He was only a young dragonman!" He roared and charged at the Heat Elementals.

"Master!" Overlord shouted, and got into a pose for battle.

"Stay out of this boy!" Dauntless shouted, "I have experience with this type of battle, so I'll take revenge for this unfortunate young dragonman!" He roared as he broke a Heat Elemental's face with a punch. "Away with thee monster of the ancient times!" He roundhouse kicked another Heat Elemental.

One Heat Elemental lunged at Dauntless and grabbed Dauntless's hand. Dauntless grunted as this seemed like bad news.

Then Overlord jumped in and sliced the Heat Elemental's hand, then its head. "Boy!" Dauntless exclaimed. "I told you to stay back!"

"And leave you to die?" Overlord asked. "I wouldn't do that to my own master!" He stabbed a Heat Elemental then threw that Elemental towards another group. "I may not have any experience dealing with a permanent death in my life, but I've been zapped by a Vermillion Thunderbolt one too many times, so I think I know what it feels like to die permanently!" Overlord spun his sword in the air grabbed a Heat Elemental's head, bent the Heat Elemental down, and the falling sword stabbed the Heat Elemental through the head. "So don't try and act cool for revenge over someone you don't know. Because if you die, then I'll go through hell to find you and bring you back, just so I can kill you all over again, YOU GOT THAT!" Overlord struck another Heat Elemental.

"My boy, you are not one for speeches," Dauntless remarked, "But very well, if we die, we die together!"

"And we are NOT going to get killed by these pieces of scrap metal!" Overlord roared and blazed his way through.

* * *

><p>Back at the Narukami town, Vermillion held in her hands a rifle. She carefully aimed the rifle at her target. She was intent on shooting down her target. She could not afford to miss this target. She pulled the trigger . . . and out popped the cork from her rifle, hitting the target of the Dragonic Overlord plushy that she wanted to get. "YES!" She squealed and she happily hugged her newly obtained plushy of her brother. She rubbed her cheeks on the stuffed toy, and she cooed in joy.<p>

Crimson, who was at the same booth trying to get the same exact price, looked at Vermillion jealously, "Aren't you one happy dragon now." Crimson said coyly. She wasn't having the same luck as Vermillion when it came to hitting the targets and thus didn't win a single prize.

"Don't hate me because I'm good." Vermillion cackled.

Descendant, carrying a sleeping baby Strike, looked at the fact that Vermillion was so happy in obtaining the Overlord plushy, and had to ask, "I didn't think you would be the type to be so happy in getting a stuffed toy that looks like dad."

Vermillion paused and realized she was hugging the plushy out in public. Then, while blushing, she frantically came up with an explanation, "Don't get me wrong, I thought it was a toy of me!"

"That makes it even weirder." Descendant said while sweat dropping.

"Then if you don't want it, I'll take it off your hands!" Crimson squealed happily.

"NO!" Vermillion bellowed, making Crimson pout. "This is mine for me to keep!" Vermillion said while still holding onto the doll really tightly.

"Mom is quite overprotective of that." Descendant muttered while chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, Thunderstorm Dragoon's voice sounded, "Hey, what are you doing? Don't you know that its New Years? Stop, stop, AHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream sounded.

Vermillion's ears perked up and in an instant of increased perceptiveness, she looked the crowd and saw a Heat Elemental grabbing Thunderstorm Dragoon's arm, and looked as if Thunderstorm Dragoon's arm was being melted off. Vermillion quickly acted as she summoned her spear out of thin air. Her wings appeared and she flew towards the Heat Elemental. She dove down and impaled the spear into the Elemental's head, destroying it.

Thunderstorm Dragoon was saved but his arm was still in ruins. "Get him to a healer!" Vermillion ordered. A couple of Narukami troops came out to carry Thunderstorm Dragoon away. Vermillion herself looked at the broken mess of the Elemental, "What is this thing anyway?" It didn't look Kagero, nor Nova Grappler, nor anything that she has ever seen on this planet. And the way it melted Thunderstorm Dragoon's arm . . . that was not something any of the clans of Cray could do. It was almost unnatural.

As she was thinking, another Heat Elemental jumped behind her, ready to grab her. "VERMY!" Crimson shouted and threw her spear at the Heat Elemental's arm before it could touch Vermillion. Crimson flew over and grabbed her spear, slashing the Heat Elemental's head off. "What's going on?" Crimson asked, "I thought the truce should be in effect by now."

"I thought so too." Vermillion said. "But these things almost seem like . . ." She then looked outward and saw a bunch of Heat Elementals standing in a row. "These things . . . they're not friendly." Vermillion gasped. These things weren't going to leave the crowd alone. Vermillion knew she had to quickly act if she was going to save everyone at the party. But she won't be able to do it alone. "Everyone who can fight, take up your weapons and prepare for battle!" She ordered. "It may be New Years and the truce should be in effect but we got a new enemy on our hand!"

At first the Narukami troops were confused, but after many of them saw the shape that Thunderstorm Dragoon was in, all of them roared and pulled their weapons from thin air.

"Anyone who can't fight, retreat!" Vermillion ordered.

Descendant quickly handed the still sleeping baby Strike to Old Dragon Mage. "Get to safety Great Grandpa." Descendant said and, once transformed into his real form, flew towards Vermillion.

"And you Kagero, you're going to help as well!" Vermillion shouted.

A Dragon Armored Knight then had to ask, "Why should we be helping you?"

Vermillion held up her Overlord plushy, then said, "Because Overlord says so!" She said with a squeaky voice, as if trying to make the Plushy talk.

The Kagero troops sweat dropped, "Well there's no doubt she's Overlord's sister." Nehalem commented about Vermillion's goofiness. He pulled his spear out of thin air, "But if the Narukami lives are in danger, then so are ours."

Garp even quickly changed into his clothes and pulled out his guns, "Time to get your guns on boys, we're going to battle!" The Kagero troops all roared.

The Heat Elementals all beeped and began charging towards the town.

"Also, don't any of you let these things touch you!" Vermillion ordered. "Finally, DON'T DIE!" She then clipped the Overlord plushy on her belt, petted the head for good luck, and both she and Crimson transformed into their real forms. The Elementals neared the town, and the battle began.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Magallanica, the Heat Elementals were surrounding the Aqua Force and Granblue pirates. "What's the point of a truce if there are people who won't follow it!" Captain Nightmist growled.<p>

"Whatever's going on, these things won't let us go easily." Tetra Drive Dragon said, his back pressing against Captain Nightmist's back.

Suddenly, Maelstrom stood up.

The Heat Elementals beeped, and all of them lunged at the two clans.

"Prepare for battle boys!" Maelstrom, usually the one who sleeps all day even when he is awake, spoke his first coherent order in ages, surprising Tetra Drive Dragon. "Aqua Force, Granblue, WORK TOGETHER!"

"We don't take orders from you!" Commodore Blueblood shouted, only to be pushed away by Captain Nightmist.

"You heard the dragonman boys, CHARGE!" Captain Nightmist roared and both clans ran to meet their enemies head to head.

Tetra Drive Dragon on the other hand was still quite surprised. "This must be pretty serious if Maelstrom of all people woke up." He said, then fired a blast from his cannons. "It's my duty to follow up!" Tetra Drive Dragon bellowed and charged towards battle.

* * *

><p>At the Star Gate, Great Daiyusha and Daikaiser fought the Heat Elementals that appeared in their city. "Some New Years huh!?" Daikaiser growled and punched a Heat Elementals face. "The day when Justice can relax, and these things just come out of nowhere and start wreaking havoc!"<p>

"Justice never sleeps!" Great Daiyusha roared as he slashed a Heat Elemental. "Therefore, this should not be a problem!"

Mr. Invincible dove in, "HAHAHA! Need help, Dimensional Robos!" He shouted and kicked a Heat Elemental.

"Invincible!" Great Daiyusha shouted, "You should retreat, I do not think these things are normal. Your Nova Grapple skills won't help here!"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Invincible chortled and roundhouse kicked a Heat Elemental. "I have nothing to worry about, for I am INVINCIBLE!" He chortled, then realized his cape was on fire. "Impossible, no one can burn my INVINCIBLE cape!"

"Then you better be careful you blue oaf!" Chaos Breaker Dragon's voice sounded, getting the attention of the two Dimensional Robos and Invincible. The three turned, and found a white dragon with purple wings being encircled by man black with red outline rings. This was Nebula Lord Dragon of the Link Joker clan. In its hand was a tiny laptop that had Chaos Breaker Dragon's face on screen.

"What happened to you?" Daikaiser asked the laptop.

"I died, that's what." Chaos Breaker Dragon said. "But not the type of death you people are used to, I really died!" Chaos Breaker Dragon motioned its head to try to point at the Heat Elementals. "If those things touch you and kill you, you're gone forever, so you better be careful!"

"But you're still alive aren't you?" Invincible asked.

"Nah," Great Daiyusha shook his head, "He's a Cyber Dragon, so he's probably like us Dimensional Robos. We have back up of our memories in case any of us don't make it back from a mission."

"And you said back ups were pointless on this planet." Nebula Lord Dragon said to its leader. "You're lucky I kept our memories backed up or else you would've been gone forever."

"SHUT UP!" Chaos Breaker Dragon roared at his subordinate. "But in any case, I think it's time to take up on the truce of Planet Cray, and fight together!"

"But why?" Great Daiyusha asked. "I would've thought you would allied yourself with these creatures instead."

"I want to take over this planet!" Chaos Breaker Dragon roared. "These things are out for destruction. I can't take over something that is destroyed! It's counterproductive. Plus one of them killed me so I want revenge."

Great Daiyusha shrugged. "Works for me. Let's work together, FOR JUSTICE!"

"You're joining me, not the other way around!" Chaos Breaker Dragon roared as Great Daiyusha charged towards battle. And then Chaos Breaker Dragon realized he didn't even have a body.

"So says the talking computer that can't even move an inch." Nebula Lord Dragon said sarcastically.

"Don't just stand there, upload me into a body so I can fight!" Chaos Breaker Dragon yelled.

"Hai, hai." Nebula Lord Dragon said, took out a mechanical body, and uploaded Chaos Breaker Dragon's mind into the body.

The body beeped and roared into life, "Now, let's see how you like it when I cut you up with my sword!" Chaos Breaker Dragon roared, then realized that . . . "Why do I have a sword?" Chaos Breaker Dragon looked at his body, then realized this wasn't his actual body. "What's going on!?" Chaos Breaker Dragon roared at Nebula Lord Dragon. "This is a body of our Innocent Blade Heartless units," Chaos Breaker Dragon wasn't a robot dragon, but rather a Chaos Breaker Roid. "Why am I not in one my actual bodies!?"

"I backed up our memories, not our bodies." Nebula Lord Dragon said. "It's not my fault you actually broke your body beyond recognition."

"Well then build me a new one!" Chaos Breaker Roid yelled. "And make it quick!"

"Impossible," Nebula Lord Dragon said shaking its head. "It'll take a while to rebuild your body." Then it pointed behind Chaos Breaker Roid to a Heat Elemental. "Oh by the way, I didn't back up your memory yet, so if you die, you die forever."

"AHH!" Chaos Breaker Roid screamed and turned around to cut the Heat Elemental behind it. "You're doing this on purpose to me, you're DEFINITELY doing this on purpose Nebula Lord!" Chaos Breaker Roid roared and in a berserk rage swung his sword wildly, cutting up a bunch of Heat Elementals that got in his way.

"I see you're ready to join the side of justice!" Great Daiyusha said. "That's a great Dimensional Robo body!"

"Looks good on you, HAHAHA!" Invincible chortled.

"SHUT UP!" Chaos Breaker Roid roared. He swung his sword and fired out black rings, "Lock, Lock, LOCK!" The Heat Elementals simply grabbed the rings and crushed them in their hands. "I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Then just die." Nebula Lord Dragon said nonchalantly.

"NO!" Chaos Breaker Roid roared.

* * *

><p>At the spot where Alfred and his family were, Heat Elementals were flying in. Alfred and Mordred Phantom fought the Heat Elementals with their blades, while Phantom Blaster Lady, holding a sleeping baby Mordred, defended herself with her double sided lance.<p>

"How can there be something that won't follow the truce!?" Alfred bellowed. "This is just unethical!"

"Nothing we can do, but make them KNEEL!" Mordred Phantom cackled and transformed into Dragruler Phantom. Father and future Son slashed everything that came their way.

The Heat Elementals decided to take a different approach and fired fireballs.

Phantom Blaster Lady, acting quickly, placed the sleeping baby Mordred on Dragruler Phantom's Pegasus's saddle. She held her lance with both hands and spun it in the air, creating a giant whirlwind that blew away the flames. "Don't even bother!" She shouted.

Alfred and Dragruler Phantom both crossed each other and sliced a Heat Elemental that was chasing the other. "There's no end to them!" Alfred shouted.

"Well, we got nothing to worry about, death is only just morbid thing to deal with." Dragruler Phantom said stabbing a Heat Elemental. "But I suppose it does hurt."

Then in an instant, all three were jumped on by many Heat Elementals. That was when, "PINPOINT BURST!" Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark both shouted.

A blast of white and black energy shot all the Heat Elementals.

Alfred and Phantom Blaster Lady turned to see Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark running over. "Lady Phantom Blaster, do not let these things touch you." Blaster Dark said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Word has gotten out that these thing's touch will really destroy your soul." Blaster Dark replied. "If they kill you, you will REALLY die."

"And that's bad." Blaster Blade replied.

Dragruler Phantom drooped, "Well that's BEYOND morbid." He remarked.

"In any case," Blaster Dark said throwing the Exiv armor to Alfred, "Percival and Aglovale say hi." Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade both dispersed and began slashing some Heat Elementals.

Alfred slipped into the Exiv Armor and pushed the red button on his chest, "This is AHHHHHH going to hurt GAHHHH but I see a reason to use this mode BWAHHHHHH!" He turned into his jet mode and began firing blasts of silver beams at the Heat Elementals. "I'm still going to have to give Percival and Aglovale a piece of my mind as to WHY this mode even exists!"

"If darling is going to transform, then I don't see why I need to be left out of the fun." Phantom Blaster Lady remarked, then transformed into her real Phantom Blaster Dragon form. "Come at me you monsters!" She roared in the very deep masculine voice of Phantom Blaster Dragon.

Blaster Blade sliced a Heat Elemental in half, "And this is for ruining my date!" He cried, "And it was so good being able to stare at Nemain."

Blaster Dark slapped the back of Blaster Blade's head. "Nemain was my date you dope!" Blaster Dark roared, then noticed that there were too many Heat Elementals to deal with just the two of them in their current state. "I think it's time we do 'that'."

Blaster Blade nodded, and then the two did their specific dance towards each other, "FU SION HA!" They both shouted and in a flash of light, the two merged into one being, "Majesty Lord Blaster is here!" They said in unison within the one body.

If two Blasters won't work, then one Majestic Blaster can do that job.

Majesty Lord Blaster ran around slashing the Heat Elementals, not giving them enough time to fight back.

Alfred turned back from jet mode and dove his sword into a Heat Elemental. "There may be no end to this, but I'm not giving up!"

Elsewhere in the United Kingdom, the Royal, Shadow, and Gold Paladins all charged at the incoming Heat Elementals. Unfortunately, without their leaders, the three armies were completely out of synch and that in turn made it much harder to fight the enemy.

Percival and Aglovale already warned the three armies of what would happened if they let a Heat Elemental touch them, but they found it difficult to battle the Elementals even with that information. "This isn't good." Percival said, to which Aglovale nodded. "We could really use Alfred's help right about now."

And if they ask, so shall they receive. A giant beam from the Monarch Sanctuary armor razed through a row of Heat Elementals.

They were getting help from Alfred . . . the clone. However, even if he's a clone, he's still a figurehead for the Royal and Gold Paladins. With his appearance, the two armies got their act together, which in turned inspired the Shadow Paladins to also work together.

As clone Alfred walked onto the battlefield, someone else also walks beside him. Blaster Blade Liberator has arrived.

"Yes, that is the answer." Percival said. "As the perfect clone, he'll make the perfect soldier to fight these things."

Blaster Blade Liberator snarled at the Heat Elementals, drew his sword, and charged at the army.

* * *

><p>Back at the Magallanica, the Aqua Force and Granblue were fighting recklessly against the Heat Elementals. Neither clan knew of the danger of the Heat Elementals touch, so neither clan cared.<p>

That recklessness would not bode well when a Heat Elemental jumped towards Captain Nightmist. Luckily for Captain Nightmist, he was standing next to the ocean, and from that ocean, Riviere jumped out and slammed the Elemental with her tail fin.

The Heat Elemental went flying as Riviere landed on the shore with her fins turning into legs. "You got to be careful there Captain." Riviere said teasingly. "If you let these things touch you, you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Captain Nightmist huffed, "That's not likely to happen, we're undead pirates! Nothing can kill us!"

"Except they can." Riviere said chuckling with an evil look on her face. "Word is that Chaos Breaker Dragon got killed by one of these things. And by kill, I mean he died permanently."

"HUZZAH!" Tetra Drive Dragon cheered. "He's gone!"

"Oh don't worry about that though, apparently he's ok due to some sort of back up or something like that." Riviere said.

"Boo . . ." Tetra Drive Dragon slumped.

"So anyway, just don't let these things touch you." Riviere said, then a bunch of Bermuda Triangle idols jumped out of the water. "We'll be here to help." Riviere said innocently.

"Three clans vs an army of these things." Captain Nightmist cracked his knuckles. "No deaths allowed for us . . . this is going to be fun." He chuckled maniacally and Riviere did the same.

"You two somehow managed to become creepy in a couple of seconds." Tetra Drive Dragon muttered.

All across Cray, the clans within the nations all came together to fight off the invading Elementals. In the Dark Zone, the Spike Brothers were the first line of defense, and made sure the Heat Elementals would not come near anyone. The Dark Irregulars used every dark arts in their books to destroy the Heat Elementals. The Pale Moon fought to support both clans with their deadly circus acts.

In the Zoo nation, the Neo Nectar were the first to get attacked, but they stood in defiance and held off the Elementals long enough for the Great Nature and Megacolony to come together to help. The Great Nature had the easiest time out of the three clans due to their aggressiveness against the Heat Elementals. The Megacolony helped by using their stunning skills to keep the Heat Elementals in place.

No clan held back, for Cray was their home (and target for invasion) and if permanent death was on the line, they weren't going to let it happen. Even if some of them hated each other, even if they only make enemies, permanent death is not anything they wish upon each other.

* * *

><p>Back in the Kagero castle, Overlord and Dauntless were just about warn out as more and more Heat Elementals appeared. "There's just no end to this." Overlord grunted.<p>

"Keep at it boy." Dauntless said. "We can't afford to let our guard down at all." He got into his battle stance, "Boy, remember that technique I taught you?"

"You got to be more specific about that." Overlord said while panting, "You've taught me a bunch of different techniques, especially ones in which I flip up skirts."

"I didn't teach you that on purpose and you know it!" Dauntless bellowed. "I mean the one where you and I fight together."

"The one where we alternate attacks?" Overlord asked.

Dauntless nodded. "It'll help us out since we're both really tired right now."

Overlord held his sword at the ready. "Well if you think so, we might as well try!" He ran in first. "You better follow up on this!" He sliced a Heat Elemental.

A Heat Elemental fired a blast at Overlord, to which Dauntless who jumped over Overlord blew away with his wings. Dauntless in turn kicked that Elemental on the head.

Overlord ran to the side of Dauntless and slashed the next Elemental. Dauntless punched the one after. Overlord impaled the next and Dauntless roundhouse kicked the next. Eventually the two began to ignite as they kept up these attacks.

"UNLIMITED BREAK RIDES!" The two announced and kept striking over and over again, their flames getting hotter and hotter till it matched even that of the Heat Elementals. The two dragons were stronger than the Heat Elementals and there was no stopping the master student pair.

* * *

><p>At the Narukami town, the two Dragon Empire armies were able to hold the Elementals back but at the price of many major injuries. Healers did their jobs as best they could heal the injure, but the attacks from the Elementals were too powerful for even the healers, so all they could do was patch up the troops and hoped for the best.<p>

However Thunderstorm Dragoon was in the worse shape since he was grabbed for so long. His arm looked as if it was about to melt right off his body. There was nothing the healers could do . . .

But then Chrono Jet Dragon stepped forward. He knelt down next to Thunderstorm Dragoon and held out a hand. From Chrono Jet Dragon's hand, a green light appeared. The melt process on Thunderstorm Dragoon's hand appeared to be going backward . . . as if going back in time. Eventually Thunderstorm Dragoon's hand was as good as new. "Thank you." He said to Chrono Jet Dragon.

Chrono Jet Dragon nodded, then flew into the air. He held out his hands and created a green aura around the battlefield. All the injuries from the soldiers began to heal as their injuries went back in time. Descendant himself knew what was going on, "He's rewinding time." Descendant said. "And here I thought all he was good for was for punching and kicking."

This time reversal gave the two Dragon Empire clans an advantage over the Elementals. With the time reversal in place, the Elementals could no longer hurt any of the troops, and the troops would destroy the Elementals as they came.

Crimson and Vermillion stood together and together summoned storm clouds into the sky, "Everlasting Infinite Crimson!" Crimson announced and transferred energy into Vermillion's body.

"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Vermillion announced and fired down lightning towards the Heat Elementals.

Down below, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Big Bang Slash Dragon both bashed their way through the Elementals, "We won't let them overshadow us here ORA!" They shouted as they smashed some heads.

Descendant swung his sword at an Elemental. The Elemental grabbed Descendant's sword stopping his slash. But then, Descendant ignited his sword with lightning and magma blasted around him, "If you stop me once, I'll only come again harder!" He roared as he pulled his sword out of the Elemental's hand and sliced the waist of the Elemental.

The remaining Elementals attempted to fire at the troops, but then found their bodies rusting.

While time was rewinding for the dragon empire troops, time was going forward for the Elementals. Chrono Jet Dragon was forcing the Elementals to rust into nothingness. This was the deciding factor in the battle. The Elementals were losing, and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>Overlord roared as he swung his sword at one more Heat Elemental, but that Elemental grabbed Overlord's blade. "Wha!" Despite the fact that Overlord and Dauntless became a blazing fireball that should've blasted through all the Heat Elementals, this one managed to stop Overlord.<p>

That specific Elemental beeped and looked at Overlord. "_Found you . . . red dragon._" It then punched Overlord into a wall.

Overlord gagged when he impacted.

"Boy!" Dauntless shouted, and tried to punch the Elemental. The Elemental spun around and dodged. It then kicked Dauntless into another wall. "OOF!"

The Elemental walked over to Overlord and grabbed Overlord by the neck. "_You're the one who managed to beat Blizza._" This Elemental said with a mechanical voice. "_For that, you must die._"

"Let me guess, all this was just so you could get to me huh?" Overlord growled. "I would've preferred it if you actually went to me directly." He ran towards that specific Elemental and swung his sword in an attempt to behead the Elemental. The Elemental dodged and struck Overlord's back.

"Boy, you need to get back!" Dauntless lunged towards the Elemental and held the Elemental in place. "I'm an old man who has lived out the fair share of his life. You're still a young leader of a clan. You can't afford to die!" Dauntless was then blasted backwards by the Elemental.

"Don't order me around!" Overlord growled, grabbing his master by the arm. "That thing is looking for me, and me only. You don't need to get involved!" He then threw Dauntless far away.

"Boy, what are you doing!?" Dauntless shouted, tried to run to Overlord, but then a rig of flames appeared around Overlord and the Elemental, keeping Dauntless from getting over to his student.

"Just go." Overlord said while panting heavily. "Find an exit, and leave this place." He held his sword at the ready, "I don't want you to die just because of me."

Dauntless wanted to disagree. He wanted to retort. But even if he does, the flame were too hot for him to pass. There was nothing he could do, but follow Overlord's orders. "Fine then boy, but I expect us to be able to talk again once all this is over!" Dauntless then ran off.

Overlord panted heavily and said, "Let the old man go. This is just a fight between you and me."

"_Very well._" The Elemental beeped. "_Then prepare to be executed._"

"You have no say when it is THE END for me!" Overlord roared and then in a burst of flames, he grew an extra pair of arms and armor flew onto his body. His sword split into two different swords and guns flew into his extra pair of arms. Overlord opened fire at the Elemental, but the Elemental simply dodged.

"_Such trifle attacks will never be able to hit me._" It said. It flew up to Overlord's face and bashed Overlord across the walls of the castle, all the way back into the main chamber. "_You should know when to give up and accept your fate_."

"Never." Overlord growled and lunged at the Elemental.

* * *

><p>The Narukami and Kagero cheered as the Elementals were all taken care of. "We did it!" Crimson squealed and hugged Vermillion.<p>

"Yeah." Vermillion chuckled breathed a sigh of relief.

Until Dauntless came limping over. "Vermillion . . ." He gasped, before he dropped onto his knees, tired from the battle and his flight to the Narukami town, "Please, where are you?"

"What?" Vermillion ran over to Dauntless, "What is it?"

"Your brother . . . that fool left himself alone in the castle." Dauntless pointed at the direction of the Kagero stronghold. "He's fighting an impossible to beat enemy. He needs your help now!" He pleaded. "Please don't let my student die!"

Vermillion gasped and looked in that direction. She nodded, and flew off towards the castle.

But as she flew off, more and more Heat Elementals appeared.

"No, that can't be." Nehalem grunted. "How can there be more!?"

Dauntless tried standing up, but he had no more energy left. "This is not going to bode well . . ." He mumbled.

Then Chrono Jet Dragon flew in front of Dauntless, and fast forwarded time for the arriving Heat Elementals. He then looked at Dauntless, held out a hand, and revitalized Dauntless by turning back the clock for Dauntless . . . so much so Dauntless felt his body becoming younger!

Dauntless turned into a human form, touched his human face, and realized that without any wrinkles on his face that yes, he WAS younger.

He looked at Chrono Jet Dragon, to which Chrono Jet Dragon gave a thumbs up. "This is probably going to be temporary right?" Dauntless asked to which Chrono Jet Dragon nodded. Dauntless chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "Well, even so, I suppose I should see this as a blessing." Dauntless stood up and roared at the Heat Elementals as he transformed back into his real form. "I should warn all of you, I was quite the monster when I was young!"

The battle was far from over . . .

* * *

><p>Overlord got thrown into a wall and he lost the form that he just took. He fell to the floor and grunted as he tried to get up. Overlord used his sword to get himself up, but then the Heat Elemental kicked Overlord away from the sword. Overlord gagged as he rolled on the floor. He coughed out a large pool of blood. The Heat Elemental walked forward and grabbed Overlord's neck once more.<p>

The Heat Elemental raised Overlord from the ground, and all Overlord could do was let out tiny gasps of air. "_The moment your life is forfeit, I want you to remember the name Magum as the one who you sinned against._" Magum's hand ignited. "_Now die . . ._"

"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Vermillion's shout sounded as she shot lightning through all the windows of the castle, all directed towards Magum.

The thunderbolts all converged on the spot and zapped Magum at the same time. Magum roared in pain, then disappeared with a poof, along with the flames around the castle.

Vermillion then dove through a window to get into the main chambers, "Overlord!" She yelled, and then found her brother's human form lying on the ground, all bloodied and beaten. She landed, transformed into her human form, and ran to her brother, "Overlord!" She screamed and held his head.

Overlord, letting out a weak gasp, opened his eyes to see his sister. He smiled and weakly said, "Kind of strange to see you being all worried about me."

"You idiot, of course I'd be worried about you." Vermillion said as tears welled up in her eyes. "What happened to you?" She sobbed.

"I got beaten up pretty badly." Overlord said trying to laugh. "Pretty pathetic right?"

"As long as you're ok." Vermillion said. "I wouldn't know what I would do if you were killed-" Suddenly, a blade pierced through her chest . . . the blade of Overlord's sword.

Overlord's eyes widened in distress as he saw that blade impale his sister. Vermillion let out a gasp and coughed out blood. Vermillion was then lifted into the air . . . by Magum who held Overlord's sword.

With Magum's reappearance, the castle ignited again.

Vermillion gasped and coughed out another pool of blood. She grabbed the sword, as if trying to push it out of her body, but she didn't have the strength to even hold onto the blade. In turn, Magum kept moving the sword, piercing Vermillion over and over again, making her cough out more blood.

"_You're in the way._" Magum said. "_Die._"

This was just like how Overlord saw it. Vermillion being stabbed by his sword. It was just like his vision. His sister was dying . . .

Vermillion felt the last of her breath, the last of her heart beat rushed as it got louder and louder. With her willpower she tried to live as long as she could . . . but eventually death's cold embrace came over her.

As her spirit left her body, Magum began to extinguish the astral projection. Vermillion's spirit looked at her brother and Overlord looked at his sister's spirit. They tried to grab each other's hand, but eventually Vermillion's hand disintegrated.

Tears flowed down Overlord's eyes, "No . . ." He gritted his teeth in anger, "No," He roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Overlord had enough and screamed, blasting a red light from his body through the roof to the sky. His wounds healed, a fiery halo appeared behind his back, and he stood up, wailing as tears dripped down his bright yellow eyes. "Let go of my sister, YOU MONSTER!" Overlord roared.

The light that he shot off blasted a hole in the sky. A hole that Descendant could recognize, "That's . . . a portal through time." Descendant gasped. "And that light . . . is my dad achieving some sort of crossover!?"

From the portal, the weapons that Overlord was just using in his The End form flew out. Back where Overlord was, his body glowed bright as golden armor appeared all around his body. The flames that Magum ignited Overlord's castle with was then put out, and replaced by Overlord's flames.

With a growl, Overlord dashed towards Magum, and threw a blazing punch that shattered Magum's hand to pieces. Vermillion's spirit then flew back into her physical body.

Overlord grabbed his sister's corpse, pulled his sword out, and held his sister's body as he raised into the air.

Vermillion's chest wound healed, and she opened her eyes to see her brother in his majestic golden glory. "O . . . Overlord?" She gasped.

Overlord's eyes glowed brightly as he glared at Magum. The sword of apocalypse that had a regular blade ignited into a flaming sword all from the blade to the hilt. As the sword finished its transformation, Overlord's other weapons flew towards him and began orbiting around him.

Magum grunted and looked at the newly transformed Overlord. "_Interesting,_" Magum said, "_I thought you ability to stop time for one second was simply a joke. I didn't think you had the power to cross through time and space._"

"It is a joke." Overlord sternly replied as he landed on the ground, setting his newly revived sister to the floor. "Time only freezes because of how dumb I look when I do that thing," He said referring to his ability to time freeze by doing his Moe Moe Kyun thing. "However what I do know is that I don't know what's going on right now, but I'm going to defeat you anyway!" He transformed into his dragon form. "You may call me, Dragonic Overlord . . . THE XROSS!" He grabbed his orbiting pistol and opened fire on Magum.

Magum dodged by skating around and charged up to Overlord. Magum was about to blast Overlord with a flaming fist, but Overlord's orbiting two swords slashed Magum.

Vermillion rolled to the side to avoid the battle, and all she could do was gasp in awe at Overlord at this moment. She had never seen such power before, not from Overlord, not from any other unit in this world. Overlord was truly in a league of his own at this moment.

Overlord threw his pistol, it orbiting around Overlord again, and he grabbed his cannon launcher. Magum bashed the orbiting swords around it and found the launcher's barrel being pointed at its head. "Die." Overlord said and pulled the trigger.

Magum took the shot at point blank range, breaking part of its face.

Overlord flew towards Magum, gripped his sword with his mouth, and grabbed his two orbiting swords with his hands. Overlord roared and slashed Magum with the two swords. First the right, then the left, then the sword in his mouth. His succession of slashes cracked through Magum's armor. Eventually Overlord stabbed his two swords through Magum's chest. "Let's see how you like it!" Overlord roared, his wings igniting. He then flew through his ceiling, bringing Magum higher and higher into the air.

Overlord then grabbed the sword in his mouth with his right hand, and began cutting Magum up the higher they flew. Eventually Overlord flew past Cray's atmosphere and into space, leaving Magum to float.

"_You fool, even if you leave me out in the solar system, I'll just fly back to Cray!_" Magum shouted.

"Then we can't have that happen." Overlord said, holding his Sword of the Apocalypse with his two hands. His cannon launcher then flew and inserted itself into Overlord's blade. The pistol combined with the launcher to create a second handle. Then Overlord's other two swords flew into the launcher's barrel, formed together, and made a blade. Overlord roared as flames entered into the newly combined weapon, and the two front swords turned into a giant flaming blade. "This is the end for you!" He swung his giant sword, slicing Magum, and brought Magum back into Cray. "Eternal Apocalypse . . . XROSS!" Overlord announced.

Both of them began burning upon reentry into the atmosphere. Overlord ignored the heat, but Magum, who had previously be able to control flames that could even burn up the strongest of the Kagero, was feeling the full effects. Its mechanical body peeled apart from both the reentry and the cut. Overlord roared and slammed Magun into the ground in front of his castle, the giant sword disintegrating once finished.

Overlord panted heavily, his extra weapons disappeared, his golden armor turning into ash, and his sword turning back into normal. He fell to his knee, sweat dripping from his face. "It's over." He said. "It's finally over." He smiled and looked up, only to have to turn that smile upside down.

Magun's parts were scattered all over the place, but in Magun's place, now stood an angelic white creature. On its shoulders were two planets, one of Cray, and the other of the planet that is known only as Earth. It had long platinum colored hair, and in its hand, it held a stylized staff. "_You're pretty impressive, being able to destroy my outer armor like that._" The new white creature said.

"What . . . what are you?" Overlord could only gasp out.

"_I am what you may call, a neon messiah._" The new creature said. "_I am the one who will bring this world into harmony and regenerate it from what it has become. I will bring upon a revitalization that will usher in a new age._" The new creature's eyes shined, "_I am the Harmonics Messiah._"

"Harmony? Regeneration?" Overlord growled, "Then why do you have the power to end our lives!"

"_Your world . . . it is disgusting._" Harmonics Messiah said. "_All of you, constantly fighting each other, messing around, destroying the world. All because of some asinine reason that none of you even know about. There is no harmony, only disarray._" Harmonics Messiah pointed its staff at Overlord. "_And you . . . you have the power to stop me. Your ability to cross over time and space and obtain that form you used, your ability to defeat one of my own, your ability to break my outer armor. All of it just means that before I can cleanse this world, I must rid it of you first._" It said right as a thunderbolt flew at it.

"Just try it then!" Vermillion in her real form shouted and fired another stream of lightning.

"Vermillion!" Overlord bellowed. Vermillion flew down to Overlord and helped him get up. "Should you really be fighting right now?"

"Hey I came back to life didn't I?" Vermillion asked. "I don't see why I shouldn't be fighting."

"_Very well._" Harmonics Messiah said and beeped. "_You two lovers can be together in death._"

"WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!" Overlord and Vermillion roared as they blasted fire and lightning at the Messiah.

The Messiah simply slapped the elemental attacks away. "_Such petty tricks will not work on me._" It stepped forward, "_Now let me show you what a real attack looks like._" It held out its staff, charging platinum colored energy into the tip of the staff and then . . . "_I . . . cannot move._" The Harmonics Messiah turned its head, and found Chrono Jet Dragon holding his hands out. "_You . . . you're a Gear Chronicle!_"

Chrono Jet Dragon saluted, then swung his fist at Harmonics Messiah.

"_I will not be stopped by such mere time stopping tricks!_" Harmonics Messiah growled, got out of Chrono Jet Dragon's time stop, grabbed Chrono Jet Dragon's hand, and tore the arm off Chrono Jet Dragon's body.

However, Chrono Jet Dragon saw this coming, and began to kick Harmonics Messiah rapidly. After the first few hits, Harmonics Messiah met Chrono Jet Dragon's rapid fire kicks with rapid staff thrusts. The two were neck in neck, but ultimately Chrono Jet Dragon lost to the Messiah, and was blasted backwards.

But Chrono Jet Dragon had done its job. Its severed hand then gave a thumbs up to the two siblings.

Overlord and Vermillion roared, ignited their wings with fire and lightning respectively, then flew towards Harmonics Messiah. "THIS IS OUR PLANET!" They both roared. Overlord sliced Harmonics Messiah's right hand, and Vermillion sliced Harmonics Messiah's left hand. "YOU HAVE NO SAY WHETHER WE NEED TO BE CLEANSED OR NOT!" Then both siblings jammed their weapons into Harmonic Messiah's chest, pushed it into a tree, and then slashed its chest as they pulled their weapons out.

Harmonics Messiah roared in pain, and exploded in a platinum explosion.

Both siblings panted heavily, reverted to their human forms, and both of them fell to their knees. Overlord looked over towards the one arm Chrono Jet Dragon, and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks for the assist, time dragon." He said.

Chrono Jet Dragon gave a salute, grabbed his severed arm, and took off.

Vermillion panted, "I suppose you're right, it really is tiring to move after coming back to life." She said. "I don't know how the troops do it."

"Hey to be fair, the troops usually don't have to worry about dying forever." Overlord joked. "So you're a special case!" He cackled. Vermillion laughed with him.

And then . . . the Messiah's foot appeared from the smoke.

Both siblings gasped in horror when they saw Harmonics Messiah stepping out from the platinum explosion unscathed. Both siblings were out of juice. They spent the last of their energy during that last strike. It was over . . . there was nothing that could be done . . .

And then both arms of Harmonics Messiah dropped and fell to the ground. Harmonics Messiah dropped to its knee, and beeped. "_Interesting._" It said. "_So it seems the planet has some very interesting beings._" Harmonics Messiah then got up. "_You have won this time. But know this. One day I will return, and finally destroy this world._" Harmonics Messiah beeped again, creating a signal to every other Heat Element, Magum in the world to retreat. "_Until then, I take my leave._" Then Harmonics Messiah ominously said, "_And maybe I won't have to come back if one of my other allies destroy you first._" Harmonics Messiah flew into the sky alongside the rest of the surviving Heat Elementals towards space as they left the planet.

All across the planet, the units cheered as the Elementals left. They have won . . .

Dauntless reverted back to his old age and shrugged. "Well, with that all finished, let's party all night long!" He exclaimed. "This isn't just a New Years celebration anymore, this is a celebration towards victory!" All the other troops roared in agreement.

Overlord and Vermillion on the other hand, stared into the sky where Harmonics Messiah and the Magums all left. "It's over . . ." Overlord said, and he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"OVERLORD!" Vermillion yelped as her sleeping brother brought her down to the ground. He was heavy and she didn't have the strength to lift him off of her. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here." She said, only to be responded by Overlord's snore. Vermillion smiled and held onto her brother tightly. "I guess to prevent that . . . I'll just snuggle up to you." She looked her brother's sleeping face, then took the Overlord plushy at her waist and bopped Overlord's nose. "Good night Overlord." She said, and while holding her plushy tightly, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world, the mysterious young Blaster, while carrying a sleeping Blaster baby, looked up into the sky. "These Cray Elementals . . ." The young Blaster said, "They're going to be a lot more trouble than we thought."<p>

"That's why we went back in time didn't we?" The young Blaster's canine mount said. "So we can seek out the solution to these Cray Elementals. Isn't that right . . . Blaster Blade."

The young Blaster that the canine mount called 'Blaster Blade' nodded. "Let's go Wingal." The seeking Blaster Blade said as he gave an order to his mount, Wingal. "It's time we find a way to stop these Cray Elementals!"

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Wingal asked. "I mean it's pretty late now you know . . . you and I can follow your baby self's example and go to sleep."

The seeking Blaster Blade looked at Blaster baby, poked Blaster baby's cheek, then he nodded. "I suppose you got a point." He said then yawned, "I guess I'm feeling a bit tired now."

"Then good night Blaster Blade." Wingal said and he closed his eyes. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"We're not even sleeping in beds." The seeking Blaster Blade remarked.

"Don't get technical." Wingal grunted.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, Overlord himself opened his eyes, and found himself in bed. "Huh?" He looked around the room and didn't recognize where he was.<p>

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice sounded and Overlord turned to find the golden hair babe (this time wearing a blue dress) that he met at the beach. "I was starting to think you wouldn't be waking up." Even though Overlord doesn't know the name of this woman, we ourselves know that she is named Soul Saver.

"That's pretty much what you said the last time we met." Overlord remarked. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"I found you outside your castle." Soul Saver said. "I wanted to bring you inside your own castle, but the place was a wreck, so I took you to my home."

Overlord chuckled nervously. "Thank you." He said. "It's a lovely home."

"In hindsight though," Soul Saver said, "I probably should've brought your companion along."

"My what?" Overlord asked, and then he felt the ground rumbling. "What's happening!?"

Then Vermillion in her human form barged into the room. "OVERLORD!" She screamed and pointed her spear at Overlord. "The one time I decided to sleep with you, and the next morning I find you with a United Sanctuary woman!" She bellowed.

"I may have left some clues as to where you were." Soul Saver said innocently and bopped her head.

"Have you no shame Overlord!" Vermillion bellowed.

Overlord on the other hand, was trying to process a certain sentence that Vermillion said. "Excuse me but did you say we slept together?" He asked.

"How scandalous." Soul Saver commented.

Vermillion blushed, then electricity appeared around her body, "DON'T TWIST MY WORDS YOU PERVERT!" She screamed (despite the fact that yes, she did say those exact same words) and electricity appeared around her spear.

"Wait a minute, remember the truce of Cray, remember the truce!" Overlord shouted.

"That doesn't matter now, you're going to die now you scum of a pervert!" Vermillion zapped her brother with her spear.

Overlord screamed and fell unconscious. Vermillion grabbed Overlord off of the bed, and bowed to Soul Saver. "I'll be off now." Vermillion said, then bolted off.

"Have a safe trip!" Soul Saver said waving goodbye.

And so the planet was safe. And the whole entire New Years went off without a hitch . . . minus a sister zapping her own brother. The clan units continued their celebration well into the night.

And then when it reached midnight?

. . .

Everybody began fighting again.

. . .

Ah Cray . . . never change. Even when a giant Messiah comes . . . all you have to do is fight back. For the units of Cray are strong. They will never bow down to any enemy, big or small. If the Messiah wants the planet, it'll have to wrestle it out of the units' cold dead hands, and none of the units have any plans of dying.


End file.
